Disguises
by The real tatertoot
Summary: AU. As Zelda starts her new job at one of the biggest corporations in Hyrule, she starts to discover secrets about who her boss really is and her father's true intentions and whereabouts. The secrets only come with danger, and before Zelda knows it, her life and Hyrule are in peril. ZeLink* Rated M for language and sexual content*
1. Chapter 1

Soft heels clicked on the floor as Zelda made her way down the hallway. She cursed at herself several times as she'd stumble forward; she had never walked in heels before. She breathed in deep as she wiped her sweaty palms on her sleek black skirt, but that only seemed to make it worse.

She'd never had a job interview before and the fear of the unknown settled in her stomach heavy. She wrote questions on index cards that might be asked of her and gave them to Impa, the older woman reading them to her for extra practice. Her nerves didn't calm themselves when she kept telling herself that is was Triforce Corporation, one of the biggest businesses in Hyrule.

As the glass doors came into her view, her breath hitched and she smoothed her long blonde hair rapidly. Her stomach did a dance when she saw him standing there, beyond the glass doors, his hands hidden in his black dress pants. He wasn't looking in her direction fortunately, when her ankle bent and she stumbled forward. She threw her hands out in front of her frantically trying to catch herself as she fell into the cool stone ground.

She felt embarrassment flare through her body fast, the sensation tingling along her skin. She hoped and prayed the man didn't see her, but as she slowly tilted her head up, she saw the cerulean eyes locked intently on her. Her body felt numb as she pushed herself off the floor and smoothed out her skirt. _So much for a first impression, _she lectured herself as she opened the glass doors to the small office.

Deep blue eyes were still locked on her relentlessly as she made her way into the room. Zelda stood speechless as the man continued his glare. Zelda was memorized by his eyes, the intensity and flare they held were captivating. He had high cheek bones and a defined jawline that outlined his sun-kissed face.

"You must be Zelda," he finally spoke, his monotone voice filling the stilled air. Zelda smiled warmly, running a hand through her hair to make sure it was smooth.

"I'm Link," he turned and took a seat behind a desk before looking back at her. "Please…sit down." Zelda felt her self-confidence dwindle as he spoke to her with impatience. She headed for the chair but once again in her clumsiness state, she tripped. Luckily the chair caught her fall, but all her dignity she had held onto after her first fall vanished.

She finally plopped down in the chair, whisking away strands of blonde hair that fell into her face. She knew her face was red; she felt the scorching heat radiate from her.

"One of the qualifications for the job does include walking." Link deadpanned, and Zelda couldn't tell if there was humor in the monotone voice, but she decided it best just to smile.

"What makes you think you can work here?" The gruff voice stilled Zelda as she looked at his face unblinking. _That wasn't on the index cards,_ she thought as she began to panic.

"I am very professional…" She began earnestly, but the gruff voice cut her off.

"Is that why you can't walk a step in heels?" Blue eyes were on hers as the deep voice caused Zelda to smile meekly-unsure if there was humor laced in the voice.

"Sir, these are new heels. They're not worn in yet," she lied; she had found the heels in the back of her closet from prom the year before. But it wasn't like he knew that.

"Right." The impudent tone in his voice made her frown. She eyed him curiously, trying to read him. But there was nothing to the blonde haired man. He sat tall, his shoulders squared and his head high.

"Do you have any skills?" His inquire made her smile-it was the first question she had written on the index cards.

"I have great social skills. I'm also good with animals…"

"I don't see how being good with animals pertains to this job." He cut her off midsentence again, and Zelda mentally sighed. This time, it was Zelda who glared at the man.

"Have you had a job before?" Link's next question was fired so fast Zelda remained speechless for a moment.

"I didn't even get to answer the last question." She spoke low, her voice barely above a whisper. The man breathed out his nose heavily as he lowered his eyes, glaring at her under his eyelashes. He ran large slim fingers through his short undercut blonde hair before sighing.

"I've never had a job before. But I work hard in school and I am great with people." Zelda felt confident in her answer, but the way the cerulean eyes glazed over her, she once again found herself feeling small.

"Tell me: your last name is Hylia, the very same as Gaepora Hylia. Any relations?" The blonde girl noticed the small smug smile that played about Link's lips, and she sighed out loud. Her father ran the biggest corporation in Hyrule, and was one of the most popular persons in Hyrule. No matter where she went, she couldn't get out of his grasp; everyone knew she was his daughter. Countless times she'd been given special treatments because of the situation. Throughout high school she was ridiculed and left friendless due to the situations that her father would wiggle her way out of. She wanted to be released of that grasp he had around her, but it was like a shadow that followed her.

"Actually no. I get that a lot, but no." As Zelda spoke, she could tell he knew she was lying. He raised an eyebrow high at her, slight disbelief on his face.

"Oh, really? I was going to offer you this position if…" As he spoke, his tone arrogant, Zelda stood and this time it was her who cut him off mid-sentence.

"Then no thank you. I'll find another job who will hire me solely on my abilities and personality, and not who I know." She made her way to the door, stumbling once but fortunately catching herself on the door. She turned before she opened it, peering back at the blonde hair man who sat at his desk with a presumptuous smile on his face.

"Have a good day, Link."

"It was horrible!" Zelda moaned around the spoonful of ice cream. Impa rolled her eyes at the girl's dramatization.

"It couldn't have been that bad, Zelda."

"Impa, I tripped and fell flat on my face in front of him. I continued to fall in front of him in the interview. I should have never attempted to wear those damn heels. And remember how I practiced what my skills were? Apparently 'good with animals' is stupid because it doesn't 'pertain to the job'." Zelda mocked the deep voice that still echoed in her head.

"And," Zelda bellowed again, shoveling another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, "he asked me if my father was Gaepora Hylia, and I told him no because he was only going to hire me if he was my dad. And then I just left." Zelda watched Impa's eyes grow wide with terror, which caused the young blonde to freeze. She couldn't understand why the older lady was so upset. Zelda had known Impa since she was a child; the older lady was her care taker when her father was gone-which was most of the time. Even though Zelda was past the age of a care taker, Impa and the young girl had shared a bond and grew close. Almost like a mother and daughter. But Zelda had never seen Impa grow still with fright like she was.

"…Zelda, what have you done? We went over the index cards and I told you countless times to act professional!" Impa started to rant, her face growing red with anger.

"Impa! There are other job opportunities for me out there!" Zelda protested, her mouth still full of ice cream. She had a feeling Impa wasn't going to take her seriously when she had a mouth full of orange sherbet.

"Not like this one, Zelda! This one was important…" Impa's booming voice was cut off by a ring of a cellphone. Zelda reached around her, searching for the phone she could feel vibrating. She found it on the third ring, wedged between the cushions of the couch. As she grabbed it, she had inadvertently answered the call. Since no one ever called her, she casually answered thinking the voice on the other end would be a non-English speaking person, telling her she needed to pay a credit card bill she didn't even own. She was stilled with shock when a gruff voice on the other end answered.

"Be here Monday at seven for your first day," Zelda thought the man on the other end was going to hang up, but after a brief pause he uttered, "And don't wear heels."


	2. Chapter 2

If Zelda was nervous about the interview, she was utterly sick to her stomach come Monday morning. She woke to Impa pushing the curtains back in her room, the morning sun rays streaming in her sleepy eyes.

"Come on, Zelda, it's a big day for you!" Zelda only groaned, wanting nothing more than to roll over and fall back to sleep. Why should she go work for a man who was such an ass? The thought made her want to bury herself in her blankets.

"I don't want to go." Zelda groaned loudly when the blankets were pulled from around her, exposing her body to the chill of the morning air. She pulled herself from her bed and made her way dazed to the bathroom.

She looked back at herself lazily. Her blonde hair was tousled with sleep, the strands matted on one side of her head. She never washed her eye makeup off at night, and every morning it looked like she'd cried for hours as the black liner was smeared around her eyes.

After she washed her face and started to apply makeup, she made faces at herself in attempt to calm her nervousness that boiled in her stomach. After she was satisfied with her hair and makeup, she made her way back to her room. She dug into her closet for an outfit that would look good with flats.

She decided on tight khakis and a black fitted button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She slipped on the black flats that seemed to ease her nervousness-she didn't have to worry about tripping this way.

"Zelda, isn't that a little casual to wear? Well, at least tuck in your shirt." Impa's motherly voice came from behind Zelda, where she stood in the doorway, hand on hip.

Zelda sighed, looking at her awkward being in the mirror one last time before she left the house.

* * *

Zelda checked the time on her car's clock. It was seven. And she was still blocks away from the office. She cursed herself several times before pulling out of traffic and parking on a side street. It would be quicker for her to run the rest of the way than to sit in the traffic that hadn't moved in the last ten minutes.

She locked her car and set off down the street before she realized she had left her bag in the car. With a loud groan she ran back to the car, scrabbling to unlock it as she reached into the car to retrieve her bag. Finally she took off down the street, weaving in and out of the crowds of people.

* * *

Link checked the time, it was five minutes after seven. Saria hadn't called yet to report the girl had shown up like she was instructed. Link sighed, slithering one hand into his pockets as the other pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He walked to the window, peering down below at the sidewalks cluttered with people.

She caught his eye then, running down the street with her blonde hair trailing behind her. She was clutching a bag that she whipped around, nearly hitting anyone around her. Her face was red with wind burn, and when he looked closer, he saw she was missing a shoe. He sighed heavily, making his way to his desk where he sat, waiting.

She walked in minutes later, her chest heaving and her blonde hair frizzed. He looked her over, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"What happened to your shoe?" He finally asked, gesturing to her exposed foot.

"The traffic was horrible, backed up for miles…" Zelda panted, holding her side. "I had to park blocks away and run here. I was almost here when a dog came out of an alley way and chased me a block before he took my shoe."

"I thought you were good with animals?" Link inquired with a smirk.

"Yeah, I am when they're not chasing me baring teeth and growling." Zelda stated matter-of-factly.

Link said no more as he kept his eyes locked on her, a smirk on his lips as he reached for his phone and dialed a number.

"Come show her what she'll be doing." He hung up the phone, and looking at her one last time, he shook his head.

A young woman walked through the door, a pleasant smile on her face as Zelda locked eyes with her. She had deep green eyes and mint green hair that was cut in a bob style.

"Hello, Zelda!" She greeted contently. "I'm Saria! I'll show you around." She took Zelda's hand, all but dragging the blonde out of the room. She led her down a hallway and into a small elevator.

"You'll love working here! It's really nice working for Link!" Zelda nearly coughed at Saria's words. She never thought she'd hear the words 'nice' and 'Link' in the same sentence.

"Well, he seems like a _real _sweet heart already." Zelda spoke, her voice laced heavily with sarcasm. Saria laughed as she pressed the first floor button.

"Yeah, he's not much of a social person. But he is very understanding. He doesn't really bother us too much as long as we get the paperwork done and to him. Oh…I see you're missing a shoe?" Saria's sudden change in subject caused Zelda to look down at her exposed foot and sigh.

"Yeah, a dog took it on my way here this morning. Damn thing." Saria smiled at that, shaking her head in amusement.

"I can already tell it's going to be fun working with you! Wait until you meet Navi, you two are going to like each other!"

The blue haired girl sat with her legs crossed in her chair, a pink bubble escaping from her mouth as she stared at a computer screen. When she saw Saria and Zelda step out of the elevator she bolted from her desk, running up to the two girls with a flashy smile. The girl was short, her blue hair fell in curls to her shoulders. She was a little chubby, her face round and plump. Zelda found the girl to be adorable; looking a lot younger than what she probably was.

"Ohmygosh is your hair naturally like this?" The girl grabbed a handful of Zelda's hair and looped it around her fingers. Zelda smiled politely as the girl bombarded her.

"Yeah," Zelda said simply as Navi continued to play with her hair.

"It's so pretty, and blonde. I'm jealous." Navi finally let go of the strands of hair and returned to her desk, as if nothing happened.

"She's…a little hyper. Like, all the time." Saria explained as she continued to lead Zelda around the first floor.

As the day went along and Zelda followed behind Saria, the nervous feeling that had been boiling in her stomach all night and much of the morning seemed to dissolve. She found herself becoming fond of the chipper green haired girl and Navi as well. But the blue hair girl was always rattling about something or talking about hair or makeup or whatever popped into her head.

Zelda was sitting at her own desk, which was across the way from Saria's on the first floor. Zelda could see out into the street at all the people who walked passed the building.

"All you have to do is greet them, and make appointments for them to see Link." Saria had told her earlier that day when she showed her the desk that would be her own.

Zelda sat there now, feeling content as the big desk surrounded her. She was spinning in the chair when the elevator beeped and Link stepped out onto the first floor, his hands in the pockets of the black dress pants.

"Shouldn't you be acting a bit more professional?" He declared, making Zelda jump. She turned to face him, a questioning look on her face.

"Link!" Zelda whirled around again as a male voice yelled through the door. A man with shaggy blonde hair made his way across the floor, a goofy smile on his face. When he saw Zelda his face went puzzled before he looked back to Link. He wore a black suit like Link, a tie hanging from his neck.

"What do you want, Sheik?" Link growled, narrowing his eyes as he lowered his head.

"I need to talk to you," Sheik said, looking from Link to Zelda and then back to Link again.

"Fine." Link turned and headed toward the elevator, Sheik following along behind him. As the two disappeared into the elevator, Zelda leaned across her desk to whisper to Saria.

"Who was that?"

"He's one of Link's friends. He's always in here saying he has to talk to Link. He's really weird. He always hits on Navi." Saria rolled her eyes at his name before glancing back to her computer screen.

Zelda spent the rest of the day sitting at the front desk, greeting people and writing names down in the appointment book. She would venture to other floors of the building when no one came in and meet other employees.

She only saw Link a few times when he'd come down from his office to leave or to say something to Saria. He'd look her way with a smug look in his eye before returning to the elevator and disappearing.

At the end of the day, she found herself tired and sulking back down the blocks to her car. She paused on the block where she had been chased by the dog earlier that morning, contemplating on whether she should even walk that way. She had to, to get back to her car. She held her bag tight to her body as she picked up pace, nearly running down the sidewalk.

She breathed in a sigh of relief when she opened her car door and sat safely inside. She reached down, taking off her one shoe and throwing it in the back seat. Sitting behind a desk all day had its benefits, such as no one noticing she was missing a shoe. But as she walked around that day, she became sore from the awkward strides she was making. She was just happy to be heading home. Tomorrow she would be doing it all over again.

* * *

Link ran a hand over his mouth as he breathed heavily out of frustration.

"He knows her whereabouts. I don't know how, but his henchmen are here. I had to take out four of them just on my way here." Sheik spoke as he sat comfortably in the chair in front of Link's desk.

"I don't know what else to do. Gaepora's in hiding to protect her and left it up to me to watch over her. I gave her a job here to keep a better eye on her, but what good is it when they already know where she's at?" Link looked out the window at the darkened city below. Everyone else in the building had left hours ago.

"I don't think putting her at the front desk helped any. That's like saying, 'oh here she is, come and get her'." Link turned and glared at the shaggy blonde, his blue eyes flaring with anger.

"She's not qualified to do anything else. She was late this morning and was missing a shoe." Link bellowed as he remembered (with humor) Zelda running down the sidewalk with one shoe.

"She was missing a shoe? Did she forget to put it on?" Sheik looked at Link puzzled, but the blue eyed man rolled his eyes.

"We can't let him get to her. He'd do anything to get Gaepora to come out of hiding-including using his only daughter as bait. And you know what will happen if he catches Gaepora."

"He'd kill him," Sheik answered absentmindedly, "and then Hyrule will fall into his hands." Link turned back to the window, looking once more into the night. He finally spoke as he turned to Sheik with a grim look on his face.

"We have to keep a close eye on her, but God forbid, she's a little hellion. Ganon must not get her."


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda sat slouched in her chair, fighting her eyelids to stay open. She had been at work all day, sitting at the front desk greeting people when they came in and writing names down. Now, she sat quietly in class, tired from sitting. The professor lectured in the front of the room, and looking around, Zelda saw that no one else was paying attention either.

She didn't attend the bigger universities like her father wished she would. Instead, she decided on the smaller community college that suited her tastes better. She only had classes every Tuesday and Thursday, and the classes were significantly smaller than university classes. She felt safer and at home on the smaller campus, and the schedule allowed her to be able to work.

Sleep finally won over her body as she let her eyelids fall close. She woke moments later when the professor rapped his knuckles on her table. Her eyes flew open as students left the classroom.

"Miss Zelda, class is over." The professor smiled kindly as Zelda apologized. She grabbed her bag and made haste for the door; her body so eager to be home she could almost feel her warm blankets being wrapped around her.

The chill night air hit her and made her shiver as she walked towards the parking lot. The only thing she hated about night classes was the eerie walk to her car. The parking lot wasn't very well lit, with only dim street lights every so feet.

She pulled her keys from her pocket lazily, attempting several times to fit the key in the key hole.

"Zelda," her name spoken in a wispy crackled voice froze her. She whipped around, leaving her keys in the keyhole on her door.

A tall woman stood before her, her skin the color of ash. Zelda stood horrified as she took in the beady red eyes and the way the woman's jaw hung crooked and out of place. Her gray arms seemed too long for her torso and hung lifelessly to her knees.

Zelda didn't say anything as she peered back at the creature before she sprinted back toward the building she had just came from. The cool wind whipped relentlessly at her face as she neared the building, but before she could make it to the curb, slim cold fingers wrapped around her ankle.

She fell head first into the cement ground. She yelled as searing pain flooded her body, and a warm liquid trail down her face and down her neck. She was hauled backward with ease, before being thrown across the parking lot.

She landed with a bone crackling thud, her body instantly going numb. Her vision was a haze as she saw beady eyes locked unmercifully on her. Her vision began to fade, but not before she heard a pop and the unsettling nose of a knife cutting flesh, and the creature fell to the ground.

* * *

Link held a rag on the gash on Zelda's forehead. The blood was seeping through the white cloth, dampening the rag and coating Link's hand in red. Zelda lay unconscious in the backseat of the car that Sheik barreled down the street.

"I can't believe they tried that in a public place." Sheik was saying in disbelief. It was the fourth time he'd said the sentence, shaking his head each time. Link continued to hold the rag on Zelda's head, knowing the wound needed stitches. Headlights not too far behind them caught his eye as he looked out the back window.

"Sheik, we're being followed." As if to prove Link right, a shot rang out and the the back windshield was suddenly shattered. Link ducked, covering Zelda's body with his.

"Sheik, switch me." Link yelled, moving forward and climbing over the middle console. He landed in the passenger seat next to a bewildered Sheik.

Sheik left his foot on the gas as he leaned over, Link taking the wheel as Sheik finally removed his foot from the pedal. The car slowed momentarily while the two switched spots, but gained speed again once Link stepped on the gas.

Sheik moved to the back, taking the blood soaked rag and holding it to Zelda's head. As more shots rang out, he ducked below the seat concealing himself from the bullets. As he did this, he caught a glimpse of the road in front of him.

Link was barreling towards train tracks that a train was about to cross, and on the other side of the tracks was the back of a tall building; it was a dead end. They would jump the tracks and crash right into the building or not make the timing and be crushed by the oncoming train. Sheik began to feel his legs tremble as Link pressed the pedal further, lurching the car forward.

"Link, what are you doing? It's a dead end, you're going to kill us!" Zelda picked this precise moment to wake, sitting up from the back seat in a gasp. Sheik instantly pulled her back down next to him roughly. Her eyes were wide with terror and puzzlement.

"Stay down or you'll get shot. Which doesn't really matter anyway since Link's going to kill us." Sheik's words were laced with terror and anxiety. Zelda looked in the front seat to where Link sat behind the wheel, his face calm and stern-like it always was.

She saw the lights of the train as it was about to cross in front of them, and the tall dark silhouette of the building just on the other side of the tracks. What was Link doing? Either they would get crushed by the train or crash into the side of the building. Zelda began to panic as she began to cry.

Link pressed the pedal down further as he felt it hit the floor. The car jumped the tracks just in time as the train roared by behind them. As the tires hit the pavement Link pulled the emergency break and turned the wheel, the small car drifting left before continuing down the small road next to the tracks.

"You crazy sonofabitch." Sheik yelled with relief. The building was only feet away as Link flew down the narrow alley way. He turned down side streets before pulling to the side of the road and peering into the backseat.

Sheik sat slouched down in the seat, his head tilted up as he breathed heavily. Zelda sat next to him, her face caked with dried blood and fresh tears. Her blonde hair was streaked with red and matted in some spots. She finally looked at Link with teary blue eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Zelda tried to sound angry but her voice came out weak and weary.

"Sheik did you call Impa?" Link asked, ignoring the girl. Sheik glared at Link, unblinking.

"Actually, you know I forgot to do that in the midst of being shot at." Sheik opened the back door and climbed out, leaning back in before shutting the door and looking at Link.

"I'll meet you guys back at your place." Sheik shut the door and pulled out a cellphone, walking down the street as if nothing had just happened.

Link started the car, pulling out onto the quiet street.

"What is going on?" Zelda asked again, attempting to lean forward. As her head became light and the world around her began to spin, she fell back against the seat sighing heavily.

"I'll tell you when we are safe." Zelda didn't know what he meant, but she happily laid in the backseat the rest of the ride in silence.

* * *

Link helped her out of the car and into the massive house. The foyer was huge, with walls made of light bricks. Link all but carried her to the downstairs bathroom, sitting her on the huge tub as he went to get bandages and medical supplies.

Zelda sat in silence at his absence, taking in the room around her. The bathroom itself was bigger than her room alone. The tub was deep, with edges big enough for her to lay down. She did just that, feeling her body relax at the new position.

"Sit up," Link ordered gruffly as he came into the room. Zelda groaned but didn't comply, feeling her body drift into slumber. She was pulled up by rough hands and faced cerulean blue eyes.

"Do as I say." Link was being more arrogant than usual as he looked disappointedly at Zelda, his lips pressed into a firm line. He reached over her body and turned the knob on the tub, the sound of running water wakening Zelda.

"I…you need to unclothe…" In Zelda's dreary state, she didn't hear the nervous tone Link's voice took on. She stood without much thought, the world around her spinning once more as she attempted to pull her shirt off her body. She winced and yelled in pain as she lifted her arms up. They fell back to her sides, as she stood there in pain. After a moment's pause, and with shaky hands, Link grabbed the fabric around the bottom hem and pulled it carefully over the blonde's head.

The bloody shirt landed next to Link on the floor. His eyes momentarily took in the large bruise on Zelda's ribs before his curious eyes roamed over her curves and smooth ivory skin. He looked back into her eyes as he knew he let himself get carried away, but Zelda hadn't noticed.

He helped her remove her shoes, and was instructed to turn away when she removed her undergarments. Link heard a small splash of water before a small voice uttered:

"I'm done now." Link turned around, seeing nothing but a blonde head emerging from a water full of bubbles. He sat on the edge of the tub, digging in the medical supplies he'd brought earlier.

"Hold still." The girl winced as Link attended her wounds, but she was grateful he was being kind and gently-unlike before.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Zelda inquired dreary.

"A man is after your father. He plans on killing him, and obtaining everything your father has worked for. I doubt your father has ever told you, but he practically runs this town." Link paused as he pulled a strand of blonde hair out of Zelda's wound, causing the girl to wince. "He has ties with everyone in this town. His business is the largest and most powerful one in Hyrule. The man after your father seeks you, Zelda, because he knows your father would stop at nothing to keep you safe; he wants to use you to lure your father to him. Your father made it clear to me to keep you safe, and that's what I am doing."

Zelda cocked her head at him questioningly, her mind a fogged mess.

"Is that why you hired me?" Link nodded his head at her briefly before applying more to her wounds.

"Then why did you ask me all those interview questions if you knew you were going to hire me in the first place?" Link chuckled softly at her inquire. She was more concerned about the origin of him rather than her father.

"I just wanted to tease you. I wasn't expecting you to tell me your father wasn't your father, though. And I definitely wasn't expecting you to walk out of the interview." Zelda giggled softly as her eyelids began to feel heavy again.

* * *

Zelda woke the next morning, her body aching and her head pounding. As she looked around the unfamiliar room, she vaguely remembered what happened last night. The terror that she felt last night once again emerged, opening a pit in the bottom of her stomach.

She made her way to the bathroom and nearly froze at the sight of her own face. Her forehead was swollen and a gash the size of her index finger peeked out from under her bangs. The first layer of skin from her bottom lip to her jawline had been scraped off, revealing a new shiny pink layer. _That must have been when I hit the cement. _

She cringe thinking back to the night before. She splashed cool water on her face before running her hands through her silky hair. An image returned to her then, a vague one, where she lay in the tub and Link stood over her. He held a cup in one hand and her head in the other, talking to her softly as he dipped the cup in the water to pour it over her soapy head. Had he really washed her off last night? As these fresh images appeared in her mind, she saw in the mirror the crimson creep across her cheeks. _Did I really get undressed in front of him?_

Zelda left the bathroom, returning to the bed and sitting down, lost in her own embarrassment. The bedroom door suddenly opened and Impa stepped in. The older woman smiled pleasantly, but Zelda could sense guilt behind the facade.

"It's time to get up." Impa sat at the foot of the bed, the smile slowly fading as her eyes landed on the gash on Zelda's forehead.

"Zelda, I am so sorry." Impa removed herself from the bed and left the room. Zelda sat for a moment, not knowing what to do.

She finally moved to the edge of the bed slowly and deliberately, making sure she could handle the movement. She stood and much to her relief, everything wasn't spinning like it had the night before. She made her way out of the bedroom, emerging on a landing that overlooked the massive living area below. The house was a giant loft, and Zelda could see hallways and doors to other rooms below.

It took all her energy and effort to walk down the spiral staircase. Her body felt like it had been dragged through hell. _Well I did get thrown across the parking lot._ As the thought crossed her mind, so did the image of the creature who attacked her. Zelda found herself frozen on the bottom step, her eyes wide as images flashed through her mind.

"Something wrong?" A deep voice nearly made her jump the last step as her body was jerked with surprise. Link stood, leaning against the door frame to the dining room, his hands slithering into the fitted blue jeans he wore. Zelda guessed he had just gotten up himself because his hair was still tousled with sleep. He wore a loose fitted baseball tee, the sleeves green and the torso gray. Zelda never seen him wear anything other than his black suit, seeing him so casual and wearing black Converse made her want to giggle.

But then she remembered it was Friday. And it was past seven o'clock. She looked at him puzzled, her head cocked to the side.

"Told everyone at the office to take a day off. I didn't want to work and I figured you'd need the day to rest." Link spoke, as if reading the question that formed in her mind.

"Who's this guy that's after my father?" Zelda changed the subject quick, questions from last night unanswered.

"His name is Ganon." Zelda held Link's steady gaze, their eyes locking intently.

"How does he know where I am?"

"We don't know the answer to that question. So until we do, you are to stay here with me and Impa. No going out on your own." Zelda stared at him with intensity.

"Impa is dragged into this as well?"

"Impa was dragged into this well before I was…"

"So you're going to go to classes with me? And work?" Zelda cut him off, her anger showing in her raising voice.

"Zelda, I work with you. I will go to work with you anyway; I am your boss." Zelda sighed at his curt attitude. She crossed her arms even though the movement hurt.

"No matter what I do or where I go, I'm always sheltered."

"Do you want to die, Zelda? Because those people out there don't care. They will kill you." Link's voice was low and steady as he removed himself from the doorway and pointed a finger at the young blonde.

Zelda uncrossed her arms hesitantly, finally breaking the heated eye contact with Link. She lowered her gaze to the floor and sighed in defeat.

"So what am I supposed to do all day?" Link shrugged at her inquire as he turned to leave.

"I'm sure you can find something to entertain yourself."

"But I want coffee. I always got coffee in the mornings…" Zelda whined, looking at Link with blue innocent eyes.

Link looked at the girl, at the way she tilted her head down and widened her eyes, puffing her lips as she did so. He stared at her unblinking, and all be hell if the little brat didn't make him cave.

"Well, then I guess we're both getting coffee," he looked at Zelda once more, the blonde girl finally smiling as the man was defeated.

"Good, because I have more questions." Zelda spoke as the two headed for the door.

"All the more delightful." Link's voice was vexed and laced with sarcasm as he followed Zelda out into the crisp morning air.


	4. Chapter 4

Link looked at Zelda under his eyelashes as his head was tilted forward. He had both hands around the warm cup of coffee that sat on the table in front of him. The girl sat calmly, kicking her legs back and forth under the table in boredom. Her blue eyes were content with observing the people outside the café as they busied down the street.

"So that creature last night was one of Ganon's henchmen?" Link only nodded his head at Zelda's inquire, her blue eyes never leaving the window.

"How did you guys know where I was?" Zelda finally focused her eyes on the blonde man before her, their eyes locking.

"You don't need to concern yourself with Sheik and I. Nor Impa. We are only here to protect you. If you ask me, Impa got too attached to you and let you go a little too free. She should have kept a closer eye on you. Be grateful we are keeping you safe-and hush with the questions." Link's voice was low as he glared over the table at the blonde girl, their eyes heating up in the contact they shared.

"But I have one more question."

"You said that five questions ago." Link said with a sigh.

"Why did my father chose you to protect me?" Zelda saw the shark like grin on his face at her inquire. She felt her face heat up at the way his eyes narrowed and locked onto her with intensity.

"Because I'm the best in the business." Zelda raised an eyebrow at him, another question forming in her mind when he caught her off. "Don't." His stern voice warned her, as if he could read her mind.

"Let's go, I've got things to do today." Link stood as he spoke, gesturing for Zelda to do the same. The blonde stood with a huff, her eyes never leaving Link's.

* * *

Zelda stared up at the ceiling of the room that would now be hers for the next while. She'd been laying on the bed since Link had brought her back from the café-which had been hours ago. Link went straight to his office, locking the door and staying in there ever since. Zelda contemplated on sneaking out, on running down into town to get ice cream or a cold coke. But as she thought it, her mind began to drift to sleep. She'd sneak out once she was well rested.

Finally, when Link emerged into Zelda's room he found the blonde asleep on her back. Link reached down and grabbed a pillow Zelda had flung onto the floor in her sleep and harshly flung it at the girl.

"Get up," Zelda's body shot up her body aching as she did so. Link stood over her, his deep voice ringing in her ears. "I have to go discuss things with Sheik, and you're coming with me." Zelda groaned, not wanting to go anywhere with the blonde. Plus, with Link gone, it would make it easier for her to leave.

"Why can't I just stay here?" Zelda mumbled from the blankets.

"Because, I don't trust you alone." Link reached down and with a hard yank, pulled the blankets off Zelda. Link watched the bumps rise over ivory skin as the girl's body was exposed to the chill air. Zelda quickly pulled down the legs of her shorts that had rode up as her legs were exposed to wandering cerulean eyes.

"I'm not going to do anything." Zelda protested, sitting up in bed. Her blonde hair was a mess, sticking up every which way. Link chuckled slightly at the sight, causing a look of annoyance to flash across the girl's face.

"I know you'd sneak off. Now get dressed and do something with that hair." Link left the room with another small chuckle, and Zelda groaned before finally getting out of bed.

As Zelda finished dressing, she made her way down the stairs. She huffed seeing Link standing at the door, one of his long arms stretched up over his head as he leaned it against the frame. Link's shirt rode up from having his arm over his head, exposing the tone skin under the fabric. Zelda averted her eyes as she had been staring at the exposed flesh too long.

"I don't know why I can't stay here," Zelda uttered as she pushed past Link in the doorway. The blonde man followed behind Zelda, his eyes locked on to the back of her blonde head.

"You're not going to moan and complain the whole time, are you? I might just let you stay here then, and maybe you'll sneak off and fall into the hands of Ganon." Link half smiled arrogantly as he reached for the passenger door of the black Mini Cooper that sat in the roundabout driveway. Zelda glared into the blue eyes as she slid into the small car. Link slid into the driver's seat and roared the car to life.

The car ride was silent as Link drove with a stern look on his face. Zelda looked at the dash, her eyes trying to figure out how to turn on the radio. Her car was much older and easy to work, but Link's car was a lot newer-with so many buttons and switches on the dash she couldn't find one for the radio. Not to mention having the speedometer in the center of the dash-the size of a dinner plate-threw her off completely.

She gave up trying to figure out, and focused her attention on Link. As they stopped at a light, she watched his legs move as he smoothly shifted gears. He saw her eyes on him out of the corner of his eye, and looked over at her grimly. Her blue eyes were watching him contently, a small smirk playing about her lips.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked, feeling uncomfortable with the way she watched him.

"Can I drive?" Link looked at the girl bewildered, shaking his head before saying anything.

"No, don't ask again." Link pulled away from the light, his eyes focusing back on the road, but he could still feel her eyes on him.

"Can I drive?"

"No." They drove in silence a while more, the tension in the air growing thick.

"Can I drive?" Zelda's question broke the silence that filled the car, her voice light and humorous. Link sighed heavily, looking at the blonde with annoyance.

"Fine." He pulled over as he undid his seatbelt and climbed out of the car. Zelda felt excitement bloom in her as she crawled across to the driver's side. She hesitated as she saw three pedals on the floor. Did she have to tell Link she never drove a manual before? He'd find out soon enough-she didn't even know which pedal was the gas.

"Are you going to drive?" Link finally spoke after the two sat in silence. Zelda scooted the seat up so that she could reach the pedals, but once again hesitated as she remembered there were three of them.

"Which ones the gas?" Zelda's voice was low as she faced the steering wheel. Link leaned over the emergency break, struggling to hear her.

"What?"

"Which ones the gas?" Zelda spoke louder as Link stared at her with wide eyes, a puzzled look on his face.

"You've never drove a stick before, have you?" Zelda shook her head as his voice belittled her.

"Okay, great-awesome. Switch me back." Link had started to open the door to get out when Zelda grabbed his arm and hauled him back inside.

"No, teach me, I want to drive." Link rubbed a hand over his face before settling back down in the seat.

"Fine. Hold the clutch down and put it in neutral." Zelda looked to the floor to the pedals and then back to Link, her innocent face troubled.

"Clutch is the pedal all the way to the left, break is next to that one, and the gas is the one all the way to the right. And this is neutral." Link flicked the shifter, shifting it to the middle. Zelda did as she was told, her foot holding down the far left pedal. She turned the key, and the car slowly started to move forward.

"You want to let go of the clutch and at the same time press down the gas pedal as you shift into first gear." Zelda did as she was told, and looking at the knob on the shifter to see where first gear was, shifted the car into first. As cars began to pass her, she began to feel nervous.

"Zelda, you need to shift into second now," Link uttered as the car's engine roared. Zelda repeated the step from earlier, and the car jerked as she shifted. She looked to Link apologetically as the blonde man held on to the dash with a firm grip.

As the light ahead turned red, Link told Zelda how to stop in a grim voice as he kept his hands firmly on the dash. Zelda began to panic as the car began to shake.

"What's going on? Why is it doing that?" The blonde slammed on the breaks in panic, sending Link lurching forward and the car engine to die.

"What are you doing?" Link bellowed, yelling for the girl to start the car again.

"You killed it. When you stop you have to hold the clutch down. Start it again." Link's voice was demanding, but Zelda did as she was told.

As soon as the light turned red, Zelda stepped on the gas a little too fast, causing the car to lunge forward. Link's seatbelt locked around his chest, and as his body was thrown forward against it, a gruff _humph_ escaped his mouth. Zelda couldn't contain herself as giggles escaped her mouth, causing the man in the passenger seat to glare in her direction.

Link brought his hand up to his mouth to suppress the smiled that formed there as he watched the girl struggle with the stick shift. Her soft giggles filled the car when she'd mess up, the noise seeming to roll out of her mouth like smooth music.

Riveting cerulean eyes fell upon the girl, absorbing her long blonde hair that flowed down her back in luscious curls. Her hair was cut to frame her round face, with bangs that made her look older than what she really was.

She was wearing a baggy sweater with tights that stopped before her ankles, her dirty Van's completely the comfortable outfit. Link tilted his head slightly, looking at the young girl with more content. Zelda looked his way and noticing the strange look on the man's face, sh stopped her giggling.

"Is something wrong?" As Zelda spoke, Link didn't like how her face suddenly went sad, losing the brightness that it once held. He liked when she smiled-but he would never tell her that.

"No. We're almost to the office. Focus on driving." Link hoped that she'd go back to giggling, but the car was thrown into silence as Zelda focused her attention solely on driving.

* * *

Sheik stood at the entrance to the office building, his hands tucked away in the dark blue sweatshirt he wore. He eyed the black Mini Cooper as it skidded to the curb and Link jumped out of the passenger side.

Link had the hint of a half-smile on his face as he shut the car door behind him, and although his face went stern the moment he laid eyes on Sheik, the smile didn't go unnoticed by the man in blue.

"What is this? Driving Miss Daisy?" Sheik snickered as Link and Zelda approached him. Link only grunted as he pushed passed Sheik and into the building.

Zelda found the building eerie as their footsteps echoed in the empty lobby that was usually full of random men in expensive suits. Zelda followed the two men to the elevator, and watched as Link pressed the button to the top floor. As Zelda stood in awkward silence next to Sheik, she felt someone's eyes on her. Slowly she looked up, meeting red eyes. Sheik smiled at her mischievously, his red eyes lingering on her face.

The blonde man was handsome, with shaggy blonde hair and bangs that fell just above his red eyes. He had a slim nose and a square jaw, but all Zelda could think about was Link-and how Sheik had nothing on him. Zelda smiled giddily at the thought, her eyes drifting to the back of Link's head and then the rest of his body.

"I saw that," Sheik murmured to Zelda as the elevator door opened. Zelda felt her face grow hot as she knew what he meant, and existed the closed space quickly.

"Stay here, Sheik and I need to talk." Link pointed a finger to a desk and chair outside his office, and Zelda complied as she slouched in the office chair.

Half an hour passed as Link and Sheik talked in his office. Zelda didn't know what they were discussing, but every now and then Link would shake his head disapprovingly and put his head in his hands. Sheik seemed flustered too as he paced back in forth in front of the massive windows. The two men exited the office, their expressions tired and annoyed. Zelda stood, thinking they were finally ready to leave.

"Stay right here, and I mean it." Zelda groaned impatiently at Link's dark command as she slouched back in the office chair. As the two men wandered down the hall, Zelda barely heard Sheik's voice drift back down the hall.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Sheik's statement bloomed Zelda's curiosity to the point her body wouldn't allow her to sit still anymore. She pushed herself away from the chair and ever so quietly made her way down the stone hallway Link and Sheik disappeared down.

They were already gone, leaving the hallway empty. She followed it carefully, her worn out Vans silent against the cool floor. She peered in every door as she passed, and as she came to the last one, there was no sign of the two men.

There was nowhere for them to go, and Zelda stood at the end of the hallway baffled. She ran her hand along the cool bricks of the wall that stood at the end, her eyes drifting back down the hall. As she moved her slim fingers along the surface, her fingers ran over a brick that seemed miss placed among the others.

She knelt, her eyes scanning the bricks before her. One small brick seemed to jut out more than the others, only noticeable if you were eye level with it. Curiously, she gently pushed against it. The stone moved back causing a soft click to her left.

A space opened up in the bricks, creating a narrow hallway. Zelda slid to it, peering around the corner. The hallway was dark as only a few lights hung on the wall. Still, there was no sign of the two men. Zelda peered one last time behind her before she tip-toed into the dark hallway.

Voices soon drifted down the hallway, soft murmured ones that were familiar. Zelda lightened her steps, feeling her body shake silently with adrenaline. A door was cracked open up the hallway a bit, allowing a silver of light to peek through. She sidled against the wall, ever so slightly peeking around the open doorway. She gasped silently as she saw the room beyond the door.

She didn't know much about guns, but the room was full of them. The room was filled with neatly arranged rows of tables, the guns lying on them neatly as well.

Link stood off to one side, his back facing her as his hands busied with something in front of him. Sheik walked between the rows of tables, his hands hidden in his pockets as his eyes wandered over the guns.

Just then Link turned, and Zelda eyed the gun in his hands. She gasped just as she lost her footing and stumbled into the door. Link and Sheik's head shot in her direction, where she stood half in the room and half in the hallway. She smiled forcefully before she darted, the fierce flame that burned in Link's eyes as he saw her was her only warning.

She heard both men's footsteps behind her as she ran back down the hallway. She was a fast runner, she knew that much. But still, she was surprised when she heard both their steps right behind her. As she broke free of the narrow hall and back into the top floor office, she ran for the stairs. She had no time to wait on the elevator.

The building was a ten story high building-she wasn't an athlete and she knew she wouldn't be able to make it down those flights of stairs. She was already in the stairs though, heading down when she heard Link yell to Sheik.

"Take the stairs and follow her, I'll take the elevator." An idea struck her then, and she pushed her way down the stairs further.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda heard the heavy footsteps of Sheik a few flights above her as she barreled down the stairs. Quickly and quietly she flung open the door on the seventh floor, darting into the dark quiet office. She was happy she had decided to take a tour of the building her first day here, because she knew exactly where to go.

She dove behind a desk, her chest heaving as she tried to control her breathing. She peered around the desk just in time to see a blur of blue flash by the stairwell door as Sheik continued to bolt down the stairs.

Finally the blonde girl relaxed, closing her eyes. Why did she run? The whole intensity of the situation had her perplexed, and the way Link looked at her with such fierceness turned her stomach. She disobeyed him. Did she really think Link would hurt her? Surly he wouldn't, but then again she didn't really know the intimidating blonde. Either way in the moment she acted on impulse and her instinct told her to run. Nonetheless, she was stuck in the situation she got herself into, and she had a plan.

As she caught her breath and sat a moment more, she ran across the office to the elevator. She pressed the basement button as she hope and prayed Link was out of the elevator. As the elevator dinged relief washed over her as it was empty. She stepped inside and as the elevator descended, she felt her whole body shake with fear.

After a moment the doors opened and she darted out of the elevator and into the parking garage. She knew there was a parking garage beneath the building, but she didn't know her way around it. Where was the exit? She turned her head in circles before she found it, and wasted no time bolting for it.

The sun hit her face and she squinted against it as she tried to adjust her eyes. She smiled to herself then as she felt the keys to Link's car in her pocket. She carefully made her way around the building, spotting Link's black car still parked out front. There was no sign of either male, so she bolted toward the car.

She knew if they were standing inside the lobby they would surely see her. But she ran with all she had towards the small car. She opened the door and jumped inside. As her hands shook from immense amount of adrenaline that pumped through her veins, she was barely able to put the key in the keyhole. She put the car in neutral like Link told her before pressing the ignition button to start the car. Once it roared to life, she let off the clutch as she pressed the gas, shifting the car into gear and peeling out of the parking spot.

* * *

Sheik busted through the stairwell door and into the lobby. He was met with a barrel of a gun pointed right in his face. He stopped dead in his tracks, throwing up his hands in an innocent gesture. Link lowered the gun from Sheik's face, baffled.

"Where's Zelda? How did you beat her down the stairs if she was in front of you?" Link demanded angrily, shaking his head.

"What's with the gun? Were you going to shoot her, Link?" Sheik asked narrowing his eyes.

"No! I was just going to scare her! Where the hell is she? I told you she was a hellion-never listens to a damn thing…" Link looked at Sheik questioningly, as the red eyed man peeked interestingly at something over Link's shoulder. Link turned quickly to see Zelda dashing towards his car.

Link felt in his pockets-his keys weren't there. He took off then towards the door, knowing what Zelda intended to do.

"Zelda! Dammit!" Link yelled once he was outside, but it was too late as the car screeched from its parking space.

"You know, if you weren't so mean to her she probably wouldn't have ran back there, and we could have explained. I mean, sure, we're definitely going to have to keep her quiet about this now, but…"

"Shut up Sheik." Link cut the man off as he turned, glaring at him. "Where's your car? Let's go, we have to follow her."

* * *

Zelda weaved in and out of traffic as she made her way down the street. She headed for the college she attended, not knowing where else to go. The campus was decent sized, with three parking lots-one of which was rather hard to find since it was hidden back behind one of the buildings. That would be the best place for her to go.

She pulled into the rather empty parking lot and shut the car off. She didn't know what to do but wait. Maybe she'd sneak back into Link's house later that night and get Impa, and the two leave town and go somewhere. Link was definitely going to kill her now that she stole his beloved car. She kept asking herself why exactly did she do that, why didn't she just wait to hear his explanation back in the office?

But the flame that burned deep into Link's eyes when he saw her standing in the doorway kept showing itself in her mind. It was the look of a predator to its prey, a look of pure vile. It caused her skin to crawl even now.

Zelda was lost in thought as she sat there, her eyes staring fixedly at nothing when a car slammed to a screeching halt in front of her. As she looked up she didn't recognize the car. It was a blue mustang, its windows tinted black. She sat still, wondering if it was a student on campus.

Her eyes went wide with fear as the passenger exited the car, her body going numb as she didn't know what to do. She reached forward, pressing the ignition once more and starting the car. Before she could put the car in gear, the man that had climbed out of the car bolted towards her, yanking the driver side door open and leaning in over her body.

He turned the car off, and fumbled with Zelda's seatbelt as he tried to unbuckle it. Zelda sat still, her body stiff and full of fear. She could smell his scent as he leaned over her, and although she was numb with terror, she couldn't help but find herself enjoying his slight scent of cologne and the smell of the crisp fall afternoon that lingered on his skin.

Soon she was yanked harshly out of the car and as the driver side door was slammed shut, she was forced up against it. She stared back into deep blue eyes that were clouded with intense anger. She saw the way the side of his jaw twitched as he clamped down his teeth. His nostrils flared occasionally as he breathed heavy. He clenched the front of her sweater, the fabric bunched up in his fists. He was a head or two taller than Zelda, so the blonde girl stared up at him with big round innocent eyes.

"Hi, Link." She murmured, not sure of what else to say as the man just stared at her. Sheik climbed out of the driver side of the mustang, looking at Zelda apologetically.

"Look Zelda," Sheik spoke softly, making his way toward her. Link still said nothing as he held her tight in his grasps. "We just wanted to make it clear to you that what you just saw should be kept to yourself." Zelda peered at the red eyed man questioningly.

"What was with all the guns anyway?" She finally asked, not daring to look at Link.

"Didn't I tell you before not to concern yourself with Sheik and I? I'll be keeping a closer eye on you now-since you don't like to listen." Zelda didn't say anything else as Link jerked her back away from the car and around to the passenger side before throwing her into the seat and slamming the door. Zelda watched nervously as Link said something to Sheik and then climbed into the driver seat next to her. The air was thick and intense as Link started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked nervously as she sat on her bed. Link sat in the chair across the room, his eyes intently on her.

"I'm keeping an eye on you." His shark like grin made her skin crawl.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going anywhere!" Zelda nearly yelled in frustration. Link only smiled sharply, the gesture anything but pleasant and kind.

"I know you won't be going anywhere, because I'll be right here." Zelda felt her anger boil over as she watched his dark grin grow bigger. She stood from the bed and made her way to the door, but before she could leave the room Link stuck an arm in the doorway, gripping the other side of the frame and blocking her way.

"Where are you going?" Link's voice was dark, barely a whisper as he stood over Zelda.

"I'm sleeping downstairs tonight. I can't sleep with you watching me."

"This is your own fault for not listening to me. And then running from me." Zelda suddenly felt uncomfortable as Link's hot breath brushed against her face. She didn't dare look up into his face, she was afraid to see how close it really was.

"I ran because I thought you were going to kill me. The look you gave me scared the shit out of me. You scare the shit out of me period."

"I can't kill you Zelda, or your father will kill me. After all this with Ganon passes, you were going to be set free. But what you saw today will keep you forever in my grasps." Link's deep voice held a dark tone that made bumps rise over Zelda's skin.

Finally Zelda peered up, looking puzzled at Link with big blue eyes.

"It's not like I saw you kill someone."

"You already saw too much. In the business that I'm in, we'd already have shot someone if they even came near that room."

Zelda stood frozen, her eyes locked on the ones glaring at her. "You're mine now. You'll do as I say. Right now, you're going to get in bed and sleep."

"Are you serious?" Zelda asked, her voice growing in volume as she became mad once more. The anger disappeared and was replaced with nervousness as Link leaned down, his lips so close to touching her ear. She could smell his scent again, but this time she didn't give herself the pleasure of enjoying it as she waited for Link to speak.

"Very serious." Zelda shuttered when his hot breath tickled her ear. Zelda turned then, heading back for the bed. She wanted anything to get away from the man; he was making her uncomfortable. She climbed in bed, throwing the covers over her and slamming her head down on the pillow. How could she fall asleep knowing Link was just feet away watching her? But as soon as she closed her eyes, her body realized how tired it was. Her head still hurt from the previous night, her ribs were still in immense pain and exhorting herself like she did earlier didn't help with her recovery. Soon she began drifting off to sleep, her body content that she was relaxing like she should have been all day.

* * *

When Zelda woke the next morning the chair that Link sat in the night before was vacant. In her dreary state she slid from the bed, her feet hitting the soft carpet silently. As she made her way to the door, she nearly screamed as a figure appeared in the doorway. Although she was relived it wasn't Link, her heart still raced.

"Hey, Zelda," Sheik spoke cheerfully, his violet eyes sparkling at the sight of her. "Link had some business to take care of, so he wanted me to stay with you until he gets back."

"So now I need a baby sitter?" Zelda clenched her fists out of anger, the gesture not going unnoticed by Sheik.

"After that shit you pulled yesterday, yeah, you kind of do." Sheik uttered softly, no bite to his voice.

"What was I supposed to do? You didn't see the way Link looked at me…" Zelda's voice drifted off as she was succumbed to her own memory. She saw the cold dangerous blue eyes glare at her, and her body shivered.

"I know how Link looked at you. I see that damn look almost every day. Link is a…" Sheik paused momentarily as he tried to find the right words to use. "…dangerous man. I would watch what you do around him." Zelda rolled her eyes at Sheik's statement as she pushed passed him in the door. Before she could get too far, Sheik reached out and pulled her back to him with a quick jerk. Zelda turned her head away from the man as she felt his hot breath on her face. She stared at the carpet as he spoke in a low voice.

"You're a really nice girl, Zelda. And I'm sorry you got caught up in this. I want to warn you, and I will only once. Don't piss Link off anymore. Don't stray too far from him. This game-you don't want to lose, Zelda. So play it Link's way." Zelda tore her eyes off the carpet and finally gazed up into ones that stared back at her sincerely.

"What exactly do you and Link do? What was with all those guns?" The question was hushed, almost a whisper as it left Zelda's lips.

"It's better to not know, Zelda." With his words, he released her arm and headed back down the hall, leaving Zelda to stare at the space he just occupied.

* * *

Link strutted through the door around nightfall, his face long and drained. His undercut hair was ruffled as if he ran his hands through it repeatedly-or as if someone else had. Zelda felt her cheeks burn as she figured he had been spending his time with a woman.

Sheik stood from the recliner he had been lounging in as he watched TV. Zelda herself stayed seated on the enormous couch, pretending to be interested in the TV. All day she was itching to get answers from Sheik, but he was relentless. After a while she gave up asking, and sat quietly as she watched TV with the blonde.

Zelda tried to strain her ears as Sheik spoke to Link quietly by the door. Soon, Sheik was out the door and Link began ascending the stairs. Zelda took this as her chance and bolted to the stairs, running up them two at a time and turned standing on the step above the one Link currently stood. He tilted his head back a ways and looked at her down his nose with vex.

"I need answers," Zelda spoke with dignity, clenching her fist as to show her defiance. Link only smirked, a small turn of one side of his mouth that insulted her. He stepped around her with ease and continued up the stairs. Zelda turned, a little too quickly and lost her footing and fell up the stairs. She grunted in frustration but picked herself back up and followed Link hastily.

Her pursuit faltered as she saw him enter his bedroom, but her hesitation quickly dispersed as she confidently marched in the room after him.

"I deserve to-" Zelda's words were stilled by the fear that froze the blood flowing in her veins. The cold metal of a gun barrel rested on the space between her eyes, Link's hand holding it there. Zelda swallowed hard a few times, forcing herself to calm her breathing and to collect herself.

"Get out." Link's voice was cold. The sound reminded Zelda of his eyes, the way they glared at her in the gun room, and a chill slithered down her back. She closed her eyes, her mind contemplating her choices. Why should she get out? She wanted answers. She needed answers. She deserved answers. She opened her eyes as she glanced up to Link's, staring fixedly into them.

"No." Zelda felt smug for a moment, but the time passed in seconds as she heard a click as Link pulled back the hammer of the gun. Zelda panicked briefly, but as adrenaline kicked in she lashed out, kicking Link between the legs.

The blonde man didn't see it coming and was taken off guard as a spasm of pain soared through his body. The gun was snatched from his hand and he was pushed to the ground. As he looked up, it was his turn to see the barrel of the gun pointed directly at him.

"I want to know what was with all those guns and I want to know exactly what is going on." Zelda's voice was stern and solid. The expression on Link's face was foreign to Zelda, one she had not seen on him before. She couldn't figure out if it scared her more than having the gun pointed at her.

"You want to know so badly. Okay, I won't sugar coat it for you anymore." Link leaned back against the foot of the bed, bringing his knees up and resting his elbows on them. "Your father's ahead of a large group of people who are-let's say-'against the law'. Now, I as well am part of my own group of such people-as is Ganon. But your father's group is far larger and more powerful than Ganon's and I's. Your father controls anything that comes in and goes out of Hyrule. Ganon and his clan have started to kill off your father's clan, and we don't do that in this kind of business without ignitionating a war. And it's a whole other thing to bring in a leaders daughter."

Zelda looked puzzled for a moment, her thoughts collecting in her mind at Link's words. She cocked her head at him curiously, still holding the gun steady in her hands.

"This is starting to sound like the damn mafia." Zelda spoke with dry humor, her voice thick and skeptical. Link only stared back at her, his eyes daring and truthful. It clicked then, and suddenly, she felt weak holding the gun at the man before her on the ground.

"Your father is in hiding to protect Hyrule. If Ganon and his men kill your father, everything falls to them. Your father made a bold decision by bringing me and my men into this. By doing so, he has merged our two groups together. He gave you over to me to protect. He was very clear you were to know nothing about this…but you are a determined little brat who can't keep her nose out of places it doesn't belong."

"So you're telling me my dad is some sort of ringmaster?"

"What the fuck do you think this is? The circus? Your father is a kingpin, Zelda. And in my opinion not a very good one. But we'll keep that to ourselves." Link bolted from the ground with lighting speed and stood tall before Zelda. She held the gun tighter, pointing it upward and at Link's chest.

She saw the smirk on Link's face right before he reached for the gun. Instinctively Zelda pulled it back and in doing so her finger accidently pulled back the trigger. She feared for the loud pop that should have rang out, but instead a small click vibrated her hands. Link still tried to pry the gun from her hands but Zelda pulled back, once again pulling the trigger. She paused her struggle to glance up at Link, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"The gun's not even loaded, is it?" She asked. Link managed to pull the gun from her fingers and toss it to the bed. Zelda noticed how his eyes looked at everything in the room but her.

"Why didn't you just take the gun away from me? You could have avoided telling me everything-" Zelda's voice was caught off as Link finally glared at her. She could see the way his eyes held less vex than before, the clouded anger that always lingered there seemed to disperse if only a little.

"Get out." Zelda didn't argue this time as she turned to leave, her mind still fixed on the idea that Link told her the truth simply because he wanted to.

As Zelda lay in bed, her mind raced frantically. _My dad is a kingpin. He's ahead of a mafia-and so is Link. _Zelda wasn't even sure those things were real. Sure, she's seen countless movies about them, but she'd also seen countless movies with talking animals and giant mutant turtles.

Her dad being a mafia leader did explain a lot of things. Why he was always gone. And why he had Impa to look after her. Impa had to have been part of his group. As these thoughts raced through Zelda's mind, she tossed and turned in bed. This would be a sleepless night.

* * *

Link's hands were folded behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. Gaepora would definitely shoot him for what he had just done to Zelda. Hell, he would have shot Link knowing half the things the blonde haired man had done to Zelda.

He sighed softly, his own actions causing him confusion. Why did he tell her that? He didn't have to tell her the truth. In fact, Gaepora specially told him _not_ to tell her the truth. But Link was his own mob boss, and this was his game now. It was his game starting from the time Gaepora gave Zelda to him.

* * *

**Author's note: I've never written this kind of story before, so don't take it to heart if I've messed some things up. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Zelda stood in an empty parking lot, the sky above dark and peppered with white. She felt unnaturally cold, the sensation seeming to seep through to her bones. She shivered as she felt a warm breath on her neck, the contact seeming to warm her body. She turned, her eyes meeting with cerulean ones. Strong arms soon wrapped around her torso and pulled her in close, and she snuggled up against the warmth the body contact brought. She smiled into Link's chest as she felt his fingers stroke her hair before the slim digits looped and held tight in her blond locks. His hold on her tightened and she suddenly began to feel warmth._

_Just as her body started to warm up, the warmth was ripped away from her as Link was thrown backward. He landed feet away on his back unmoving, his body limp. A tall dark figure stood above him, its red eyes peering at Zelda unnerving. She tried to move her feet and run, but she was frozen, her feet feeling like a hundred pounds. The creature moved forward, seeming to float across the ground._

_She could only make out its dark silhouette and its relentless red eyes. She willed her feet to move, to run-to get as far away from this thing as she could, but she remained stilled. She was like stone. The creature reached out, and a cold slim finger stroked the side of Zelda's face. It started at her temple and traveled downward, sending chills surging through Zelda's bones. Chillingly and suddenly, the fingers wrapped tightly around her neck, squeezing until Zelda could not breath._

_The creature's mouth slowly turned upward in a smile, presenting blackened pointed teeth. The smile was daunting, seeming to still the blood that ran through Zelda's veins. She should have been knocked unconscious from the lack of air she was receiving, but she continued to stare up into the fearsome red orbs._

_"This will end badly for you," The voice was but a whisper, a dark sinister tone that seemed to emit from nowhere. It shook Zelda's body and stole the rest of her breath away, but before her vision went fuzzy, she saw the creature throw its head back, a deep ominous chuckle escaping its lips._

_Suddenly Link was there, knocking the creature to the ground and freeing Zelda from its grips. As Zelda began to fall, Link held her up. He brought her in tight for a hug, his warmth seeming to calm her body and wake her senses. He smiled down at her, his eyes sparkling and gentle._

_His eyes suddenly widened and he became stiff, and to Zelda's horror he fell backward, blood seeping through the wound that was fresh through his back. The figure stood over Link, a chilling smile plastered to its empty face. Once more, a bone chilling cackle left its lips before it darted toward Zelda._

Zelda woke from her dreaded nightmare as she sat up in bed with her fingers instantly fleeing to her neck. She felt chilled, her body shivering from a cold that wacked her body. It was the same feeling she felt in her dream. Shivers shook her body as she sat in bed, and she pulled the covers around her in a warm embrace.

Suddenly she felt paranoid. The darkness of the room played tricks on her paranoia state of mind as she began to see things shift in the darkness.

_I'm just scared from my dream. It's nothing. _As she thought this calmly to herself she began to see shadows dance along the wall. _Okay, I'm losing it. I'm freaking losing it. _She pulled the covers around her tighter for the protection she needed to feel. She looked to the door of her room that was shut, not feeling brave enough to run to it a fling it open.

_The night I could use some company Link decides to not watch me. _Zelda thought, but her thoughts were suddenly ripped short when she heard something creak from the closet a few feet from the bed.

Her heart seemed to jump out of her chest as her skin prickled. She threw the covers off and bolted toward the door, her heart thumping and her skin crawling with terror. She barreled down the hall and turned abruptly, heading down another hallway. She found herself heading towards Link's room, and she didn't even hesitate at the door. She swung it open and simultaneously reached for the light switch.

The dark room was thrown into light. Zelda's eyes squinted against the light she had not gotten used to yet, and panicked when she saw Link's bed empty. She stayed standing in the doorway momentarily when a soft breeze waft against her bare legs. She nearly yelled as a deep voice spoke behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She instantly was washed with relief as she turned and saw Link standing behind her, a glass of water in his hand.

"There's something in my room." She blurted out, her heart still pacing and her breaths still ridged. Link looked at her skeptical but turned, heading down the hall towards her room. Zelda followed quickly, not wanting to be left alone in the darkened house. She hid behind Link as he reached her room and flicked on the switch, her dark room coming to life.

Zelda looked around the room rapidly, looking for anything misplaced. But everything was how she left it before. Link turned to face her, his sun-kissed face looking at her unimpressed. One of his eyebrows were arched, his lips pressed in a firm line. Zelda pointed to the closet weakly, ignoring the look on Link's face.

"The noise came from my closet." Link made his way over to the closet with languid strides. As Zelda was left standing in the doorway, a creak from down the hall caused her to jump the rest of the way into the room. As she peered back down the darkened hall, she saw nothing but the soft glow of the lights from both her and Link's rooms. Her mind definitely was playing tricks on her.

"There's nothing in here, Zelda." The blonde girl nearly jumped at Link's voice, breaking her thought as she turned back to face him.

"Are you okay? You're acting strange." Link spoke as he narrowed his eyes. Zelda half crossed her arms as she rubbed circles around her elbow nervously. She didn't want to admit to Link that she just had a bad dream and was now scared, but that's exactly how she felt. It was like a little kid to get scared and run to their parents, begging them to check for monsters under their beds and in their closet, but Zelda was a grown woman-surly Link would poke fun at her for that.

Another creak from the hallway made Zelda snap her eyes back into the darkness behind her, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape.

"Did something happen? You're…spazzing out." Link saw the way the girl jumped once again at his voice, her eyes flicking to him ashamedly.

"I just had a really bad dream." She looked away from the cerulean eyes that were locked on her like a target.

"It's just a dream. Nothings here, you can go back to sleep." Link pushed passed her but before he left the room Zelda swallowed her pride and spoke up.

"But I can't go back to sleep! I'm too scared…I'm scared." Link paused briefly before he turned, looking back at the girl with an expression she could not read.

"I'm sorry Zelda, but I am not sleeping in that godforsaken chair again; I'll get scoliosis or some shit."

"I can't sleep alone." Zelda let her words hang in the air as Link continued to stare at her. She felt nervous under his gaze and looked at everything in the room but him.

"Come on then," he finally spoke as he motioned for her to follow. He led her back to his room where he sat his glass on an end table before turning back to her.

"Turn the light off and come on," Zelda felt blood rush to her cheeks as she felt them burn.

_He's serious, he wants me to sleep in the same bed as him? What if I accidently roll over in my sleep and touch him? _Zelda's thoughts continued to run amuck as she hesitantly flicked the lights off and made her way to the bed. _Oh my gosh what if I fart in my sleep? _

She crawled under the covers and lay as close to her edge of the bed as possible. She uncomfortably laid on her back, her arms stiff at her sides.

"It's a big bed, Zelda. You don't have to worry about us touching each other in the night. Go to sleep." She heard Link chuckle softly as he rolled over.

Zelda found a more comfortable positon, one on her side as she faced away from Link. Still, she could smell his scent. It was different than before; she no longer smelled the hint of cologne on him but rather after shave. He still smelled of the outside, of the crisp autumn atmosphere. She found the smell soothing and as she lay there longer, intoxicating.

Soon she found herself remembering the way Link had wrapped his arms around her in her dream and how his fingers looped through her hair. She once again found her cheeks burning, but slightly wondering how it would feel to be in Link's arms. _Would he be as warm as in the dream?_ As her thoughts wondered she drifted into sleep, forgetting all about the mishap that had just happened moments before.

* * *

Link woke the next morning with something warm pressed up against his back. Absentmindedly and on instinct he rolled back and pushed up against it, snuggling further into its warmth. His eyes slowly lidded as he felt himself drifting back into sleep. The warmth began to move, and as he felt smooth legs rub against his own, his eyes were snapped open instantly.

He rolled over, instantly coming face to face with a sleepy face. Tired, half lidded eyes stared back at him, a soft smile spread weakly across the girl's face. She was still half asleep and fully unaware of her surroundings. Link couldn't help himself but smile slightly at the sight of her. She looked giddily peaceful in her current state. She had slept with one hand under her head and the other thrown upward toward the headboard, and she still lay in that position.

"Good morning, Zelda." Link spoke after a few minutes of drinking her in. The girl only moaned, the sound long and tired. Link felt his skin heat up as he suddenly realized how close they were, how if he just reached out with his hand a couple inches he could touch her smooth ivory skin…

"What time is it?" Zelda's weary voice made Link snap back to the moment, his eyes drifting from the smooth skin of Zelda's exposed shoulder to her tired face.

"It's eight. Get up," Link spoke gruffly as he himself pulled back the covers and forced himself away from the warmth.

"But why? It's so early." Zelda moaned again as she rolled over, pulling the blankets around her and facing the other direction.

"You said you always drink coffee in the mornings, and its morning. So let's go." Link reached down and yanked the covers away from Zelda and instantly he regretted the decision. All Zelda wore was a loose fitted tee, and small short shorts that had ridden up during the night. Link's eyes wandered over the smooth dips and curves of her body, his eyes seeming to get drunk of the intoxicating sight.

Link shifted uncomfortably as he felt blood rush to a sensitive part of his body. With a gruff growl of frustration he turned and made his way to the bathroom. ~

Zelda sat in the passenger seat stiff and awkward. Link always put her under some kind of spell, but now whenever she looked at him all her mind focused on were his arms, and how he wrapped them around her in her dream. Her only coherent thought: _was he really that warm? _

Unbeknown to Zelda, Link was under the same spell. He often found his eyes wandering over her, his thoughts dazed and his mind foggy. His fingers would drum on the gear shift, being only temptation-inches away from her leg. He found his mind flashing images of her laying in his bed; of her alabaster skin laying against his black sheets. He was frustrated to say the least, but in a different way he'd never experienced before. As they pulled into the café, Link was relieved to get out of the small car and have some space between himself and Zelda.

Inside the café was quiet, only a few people seated at the tables. Zelda picked a booth near the back, and much to Link's frustration, away from everyone else. Link sat irritably and watched as Zelda took a drink of her coffee, and winced as the hot liquid burned her tongue. Link smiled slightly to himself as he watched her repeat the cycle a few more times.

"Why don't you wait for it to cool down?" Zelda jumped at Link's words, his deep voice shattering the quietness that had settled in around them.

"Because I want it now." Link shifted uncomfortably at her statement, his mind completely somewhere else as he took her words in a different context.

Zelda saw the shift in Link, the way he seemed to be on edge. The way his eyes lingered on her with annoyance didn't go unnoticed by her, and she couldn't help but feel she had become a nuisance to the man.

"I'm sorry about last night," Zelda spoke, looking directly at her drink sitting in front of her. "If I had nightmares before Impa was always there; I'd always just sleep with her. But I guess that was different because she was like a mother. And not to mention a girl…" Zelda laughed nervously as her sentence hung awkwardly in the air. She glanced up quickly to catch a glimpse of Link, who sat with stern eyes locked on her.

"What was the dream about?" Link finally responded with a deadpan voice. Red beady eyes appeared in Zelda's mind, and suddenly the words that she thought she had forgotten spoke gravely in her mind: _"this will end badly for you." _Although she knew it was just her mind playing tricks on her, she suddenly felt ghost fingers wrap around her throat.

"Are you alright? You're spazzing out." Zelda blinked a few times as Link's voice reached her ears.

"Sorry, it's just…i-it just still freaks me out," Link made a go-on gesture with his drink as Zelda paused. "There was like, this dark figure and it almost killed me-it wrapped its fingers around my neck and I feel like…I still feel its bony fingers." Zelda shivered as she took a drink of her coffee. "It was so real…" Link noticed Zelda's eyes starting to daze into oblivion once more.

"It was just a dream. If it makes you feel any better you're welcomed to stay in my bed with me." Link instantly regretted his words as he mentally kicked himself in the balls. _Did I really just say that? Moron. _His face turned a deep shade of crimson when Zelda began to giggle. He took a big swig of his drink before he glared at her daringly.

"Fine, forget it. I was just trying to make you feel better."

"No, it's just you're never nice to me. And that you offered me to sleep with you." Zelda saw the flash of annoyance in Link's deep eyes as his face grew red once more.

"_No_, I didn't mean _sleep_ with me-I meant you could sleep with me-Jesus just forget it." Frustration laced with embarrassment was thick in Link's voice, and that only fueled Zelda's giggles. The blonde haired man only sighed before he shook his head and took another drink from his coffee.

"You were in my dream," Zelda suddenly spoke up after her fit of giggles. This caught Link's attention as his eyes snapped back to her face with curiosity.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you died." The simple deadpan tone of Zelda's voice caused a pure taken aback shock to fall over Link's face. The sight sent Zelda into another fit of giggles. His eyes had grown wide, and his mouth opened and closed as he tried to form the right words.

"That's not funny," Link finally spoke, trying his best to force a serious face. A small smile broke free though, much to his annoyance, but he found it better to let it be than hide it by force. "You're a little shit," he chuckled deeply as he shook his head in disbelief.

The two sat in silence for a while as they finished their drinks, Link's eyes constantly shifting from the window to Zelda's face and then back again. Zelda caught on after a while, arching an eyebrow high at him.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"You've got something on your face." The blonde haired man lied as he tried to play get caught off. Link smiled giddily as Zelda began wiping her face with her hand.

"Why didn't you just say something?" Zelda groaned as she continued to wipe. "Did I get it?"

"Yeah, now let's go." Link stood from the table swiftly, and led Zelda out of the café.

The two were thrown into awkwardness once more as they sat in the car. Link hadn't started the engine yet, which caused silence to fall over the two. Zelda fiddled with the hem of the skirt she wore, pulling the fabric down over the leggings she wore underneath.

"Do you want to go someplace?" Link suddenly asked with hesitation. Zelda had never heard the man speak in such a small voice before, and as she looked over at him questioningly, she saw him tapping the stirring wheel nervously.

"Yeah, I'd love to get out and get fresh air once in a while. I'm starting to feel like a caged dog." Zelda smiled as she spoke, noticing the tapping from Link halting once she agreed. But he turned and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Zelda, you were just out of the house yesterday…and the day before that…and the day before _that_."

"Ah, you just don't get me." Link smiled meekly at her mock annoyance and started the car.

* * *

Wherever Link was taking them, Zelda had never been. They left the busy streets of Hyrule behind as they headed for the outskirts of town. The houses began to get smaller and scarce before disappearing altogether. The road began to get narrow and small as trees began to replace houses and telephone poles.

Zelda found herself in awe at the sight. The further they went the trees grew closer together, the colors of fall on their branches mashing together. Zelda loved the way the oranges and yellows and reds flashed across the landscape as Link drove into the dense forest.

Link finally slowed the car before pulling off the road and coming to a stop. Zelda followed in Link's steps as he got out of the car. The atmosphere seemed different under the trees, and Zelda found herself breathing in deeply. It was more crisp here than in the city, more fresh and open. She could smell the comforting smell of leaves and dirt, and she smiled warmly.

"Where are we?" Zelda asked curiously as she followed Link into the thickness of the trees.

"Faron Woods. It's peaceful, isn't it?" There was something in the languid tone of Link's voice that sent chills down Zelda's spine. This was a side she'd never seen of Link. She preferred him like this.

"Yes. It's pretty in the fall too." The two walked in silence for a while before they came to a grove. A tree had fallen leaving an empty hollow log stretching across the grassy field. Link sat atop it casually, and Zelda followed, sitting a good foot away from the blonde man.

"It's nice to just get out of the city for a while," Link spoke, his voice breaking the still air around them. Zelda was surprised that Link was being strangely talkative, but she welcomed the rare occasion eagerly.

"It must be hard work doing what you do." _And dangerous, _Zelda thought to herself. The nightmare scare from last night pushed the thoughts of her dad being involved in the mafia. It all seemed a bit too surreal to her.

"What you said last night-about my dad, what does that mean?" Zelda's curiosity got the better of her and she blurted out her question without further thought.

"Which part, Zelda? I told you so much last night, more than I probably should have."

"About the kingpin thing. Does that make him a bad person?" As Link looked to Zelda, her blue innocent eyes were locked on him fiercely.

"No. He works to make money, to live-just like everyone else. Filthy scum like Ganon give guys like your father and I a bad name." Zelda sensed the anger that Link seethed by mention of Ganon's name, and suddenly she missed the side of Link she witnessed moments ago.

"We should just call Ganon _the one who shall not be named_." Zelda giggled at her own joke as she tried to lighten the mood. Link shook his head as a small smile grew on his lips.

His eyes finally rested on her, and how the sunlight streamed through the canopy of the trees just right and made her ocean blue eyes shimmer. Her blonde hair hung in small curls down her back, with small fly aways sticking up here and there. Her bangs hid the tops of her eyebrows, and sometimes fell into her blue eyes. Link smiled at her sheer beauty. Once again he found his eyes drunk in her intoxicating alabaster skin.

Link slid from the log as if he was hypnotized and stood in front of Zelda, his eyes locked on her like a heated target. She was inches taller than him as she sat on the log, and Zelda looked down at the man who stood between her legs in puzzlement.

It was the sudden firm, hot pair of lips that pressed against her own that really knocked Zelda's senses out of her.

* * *

**Authors note: I'm sure all of you know what the mafia is and whatnot, but since this is fanfiction and I am writing it, I am going to tweak with it and make my own '_Hyrule style mafia' ;P_. So it won't necessarily fit our take on what a 'mafia' is -I forgot to mention that in the past chapter! **

**ALSO thanks to everyone who reviews! It really kicks my butt into motivation to post another chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: mild sexual content (not sex just yet, but some sexual things)**

* * *

Zelda's eyes snapped wide open as an electric shock jolted her body. She'd never been kissed in an intimate way before and she didn't know how to react. She paused briefly before she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss, mashing them harder together.

As Zelda tipped her head and parted her lips slightly, Link valiantly slid his tongue into her mouth. He found himself intoxicated with her taste, and he explored her mouth, wanting to savor every inch of it. And oh, when Zelda playfully wrestled her tongue with his and nibbled on it teasingly, the utterly aching moan that escaped Link's throat set Zelda's blood on fire.

She couldn't help but giggle out of pure satisfaction at making such a grim man like Link make such provocative noises. As Link pulled away from Zelda, she could feel a smile spread on his lips.

"What're you giggling about now?" He asked heartedly, but Zelda could not answer him. She was completely lost in the man before her, in his smile that she'd never seen. It wasn't a smirk, a half crooked smile, or an evil grin-it was sincere and full. His teeth stood out like white perfect pearls against his sun-kissed face. His eyes were fiery and much alive, seeming to smile themselves as they looked passionately at her. For once she found herself wanting to reach up and run her fingers across his face, along his high cheekbones and his sharp jawline; and without thought she found herself doing just that.

Link closed his eyes as her small fingers traced his jaw, then his cheeks before resting on his lips. When he opened his eyes, the blue orbs half lidded, he saw Zelda looking at him with a furrowed brow.

"What? What's wrong?" His inquire was quiet, his mind hoping he hadn't upset the girl in some way.

"You're gorgeous." This time it was Link who giggled, the sound foreign as it left his lips.

"What? No one's told you that before?" Zelda asked as she began toying with Link's lips, flicking the bottom lip down and letting it flick back up on its own.

"Yeah they have, but it's different coming from you." Zelda raised an eyebrow comically at the man, questioningly.

"How's that?"

"Girl's tell me how good looking I am all the time,"

"Someone needs to hop off their high horse." Zelda interrupted Link with a small laugh. The man just shrugged her off as he continued.

"That's all they see. They flirt and give me looks and they don't even know me. I guess it's nice to have someone close tell me that. It makes it extra special coming from you because you're such a hot headed brat." Zelda only laughed at his words, her small nose scrunching up as she tiled her head back, the smooth noise rolling off her tongue. Link realized he loved that; her genuine laugh. The way it made her look peaceful and energetic. He wanted more of it.

"I've never kissed anyone before." Zelda suddenly blurted with a laugh, a hint of red coloring her cheeks.

"Ah, I was your first kiss and you mine." Link spoke with tenderness as his hands began to move up and down Zelda's arms, the smoothness of his hands causing bumps to rise on her skin. She could only muster a smile, because she was afraid if she spoke her voice would deceive her calm outer appearance.

"C'mon, let's go. I'm sure Sheik is back at the house, freaking out." Link spoke as he held out his hand for Zelda to take as she climbed off the log, and she took it eagerly.

* * *

"Where have you been? It's past noon!" Sheik was babbling as Zelda and Link entered the house, their giddily smiles not going unnoticed by him. Especially since Link hardly (if ever) smiled.

"We went and got coffee. What the hell are you babbling about now anyway?" Link's smile diminished as he addressed the flustered man standing in the kitchen.

"Well," Sheik began, a quick nervous smile flashing across his face before it faded just as quick. "It seems Zelda's father would like to see her."

Zelda smiled at the news, not having seen her father since well before all this began. Her smile faded as she saw the anger leak into Link's eyes.

"What the hell. The whole point of this is to keep these two safe; bringing them together will put both of them at risk. What the hell is he thinking?" Link's voice was back to the stone cold gruffness it always was, and Zelda suddenly missed the forest air.

"I don't know. But he's serious. He told me where to meet him and what time. Which is here in the next hour." Link snapped his icy blue eyes to Sheik, his mouth pressed in a firm line.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me? You could have given me a little more time."

"Well I called you three times and you didn't answer." Sheik's eyes flickered from Zelda and then back to Link skeptically. "What were you two doing?"

"I told you, we were getting coffee. And I left my phone in the car." Link grumbled as he left the kitchen, heading up the stairs and disappearing from sight. It left Zelda awkwardly with Sheik in the kitchen, and as the blonde girl began to leave, Sheik reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I see the way you look at Link. Zelda, he isn't someone to get caught up in. Trust me. If your father found out, considering his relationship with Link, he'd kill him. Plus, Link's a hot headed man…I've known him for many years and he's never had a love interest or any kind of interest in anyone before. It'll suck to not have those feelings returned." Zelda could hear the sincere tone in his voice, echoing the same thing Link had called her earlier. She only smiled meekly at him.

"You're right." She said, her voice sounding soft. Sheik patted her slightly on the shoulder in comfort, but what he didn't know was as Zelda turned, a smile was plastered on her face as she remembered the kiss in the forest. The kiss _Link_ had _started_. As much as she didn't want to, she pushed the thought and images aside as she became excited at being able to see her father.

* * *

The location Zelda's dad wanted them to meet at was located on the outskirts of town in a shabby warehouse next to Zora River. As the two climbed out of the car and headed for the warehouse, Link spoke up, his voice stern.

"Do me a favor and don't mention anything to your dad about what happened in the forest. Or that you slept in my bed last night." Zelda looked over at the man inquiringly.

"Why would he care?"

"Because he'd knock my dick in the dirt." Zelda found herself laughing at Link's deadpan tone, but the noise was hushed from her lips as she felt tension coming from Link as the two of them stood before the warehouse, men already surrounding the entrance. As the two approached, Zelda noticed the grim looks they gave Link, as if _he_ were the enemy.

They quickly lead the two in the building, Zelda noticed the warehouse was the complete opposite on the inside as the out; with a high ceiling and neatly stacked crates and boxes placed strategically around the massive floor. She couldn't tell what was in them, but she was certain it was something illegal; relating to the mafia. As they were lead to the back to a small well lit room, a man sat at a table, his back to them. He had broad shoulders that were squared as he sat in a chair.

Zelda got giddily as she ran up to the man, throwing her arms around him tightly in a hug. The man was taken aback, but once he knew who the arms belonged to, he turned and welcomed the girl into a big warm hug.

"Princess." Her dad exclaimed, releasing her from the hug and holding her at arm's length. He furrowed his brow in concern as he noticed the bruises on her face.

"I was informed about your encounter in the school parking lot. How are you doing now?"

"I feel fine!" Zelda said cheerfully, looking up into the eyes that matched her own. Her father looked at her momentarily before his gaze drifted behind her and landed on Link. His eyes suddenly grew dark, his facing morphing into a grimness Zelda had never seen on him before.

"Hello, Link. Take him out, Zelda and I need to talk." Her father motioned with his hand and the men standing in the room ushered Link out, leaving Zelda alone with her father.

"I also was informed Link has told you everything-with instructions _not_ too, but then again, he doesn't know how to listen." Zelda heard Link's voice then, telling her the same thing- "_you just don't know how to listen"_.

"I know everything was thrown at you real quick, but I'm doing everything I can to keep you safe. I just wanted to see you to make sure you're okay and doing well." Zelda smiled kindly at her father's words.

"I am safe, Link won't let me out of his sight." Zelda muttered this low, once hating the idea of being under the blonde man's eyes constantly, and now, not so much.

"I don't doubt that-I'm sure he's up to something." Gaepora's voice was agitated at the mention of Link, and Zelda began to sense there was reason behind it.

"Do you have something against Link?" She inquired as she watched her father take a drink from a glass that sat in front of him.

"Oh, ask him about our history, I'm sure he'll fill you in on the details. He's a good man with good intentions, but he doesn't quite have his head on straight." Before Zelda could ask more, her father smiled at her warmly and continued.

"Zelda, I am really sorry for all this. I really am. But I want you to know that it will only get more dangerous from here on out. Somehow Ganon is growing stronger. He's…developing creatures to do his dirty work-no doubt that thing you encountered in the parking lot was one of them."

"I've heard about your stunts with Link, so I am warning you Zelda, _I'm telling you_, stay with Link and do what he says. Don't disobey him. Don't try anything courageous. This is all for your safety and protecting Hyrule."

* * *

Link stood leaning up against the crates, his arms folded and his head tilted toward his chest. Zelda had been talking to her father for a while now, and he began to feel himself nod off.

When the door opened and Zelda strolled out, Link snapped up, his eyes falling to the girl. She smiled at him meekly, but the dark menacing figure behind him kept him from returning the gesture.

"Link, I want a word with you." Link mentally sighed at Gaepora's demanding tone but complied, brushing past Zelda and into the cramped room.

"I don't know what your plans are but we have to move soon. Ganon is getting too powerful, his creatures are killing off my men. Just the other day _two_ of my warehouse were burnt down."

"Sheik and I are working on it," Link spoke with firmness, his eyes held steady. "We believe his stronghold is out in Gerudo Desert."

"I don't need to have my men go to the desert on a damn haunch. When you know exactly where he is, you let me know. Until then, you keep Zelda safe." Gaepora's eyes held a flame that nearly burned Link's skin. The intensity in the air almost became too much to handle, but Link never showed any signs of backing down. As the blonde haired man turned to leave, Gaepora's deep voice halted him.

"I see the way Zelda smiles at you and looks at you. Keep your god damn hands away from her. Don't toy with her. You're already under my watch, don't fuck this up or you're dead." With his back turned towards the intimidating mob boss, Link smiled slyly, the gesture cold and dry.~

"All my dad wanted to talk to me about was obeying you." Zelda groaned from the passenger seat. They were heading back to the house, the ride being a fifteen minute drive and Zelda complaining the whole while.

"I can't blame him. Ganon's advancing. It's getting really dangerous." Link said for the third time already, his voice dry and laced with annoyance.

"I was expecting him to say he missed me or something…it just felt like a waste of my time."

"Now you know what it's like to deal with your father."

"Speaking of that, what happened between you and my him? He doesn't like you." Link chuckled at Zelda's serious tone as he glanced at her, where she sat awaiting her answer eagerly.

"Maybe I'll tell you some other time." Link smirked, glancing to the girl again as she groaned with impatient annoyance.

Zelda stared out the window as the landscape blurred past them, and she found her eyes getting heavy with a tiredness she hadn't realized she felt.

As they pulled into the driveway, Zelda lazily crawled out of the passenger seat, and made her way into the massive house.

"Where are you going?" Link spoke from the bottom of the stairs as Zelda climbed them ever so slowly.

"To bed."

"It's not even five o'clock, Zelda, get down here." Zelda ignored his demanding voice and continued up the stairs. As she heard a heavy sigh from Link and then heavy footsteps behind her, she quickened her pace and headed for Link's room.

She giggled quietly out of pure comfort as she snuggled deep under the blankets of the bed, and kicked her shoes off as she curled into a ball.

"Why are you in my bed?" A deep voice came from the doorway, and to Zelda's surprise, it wasn't annoyed or angry. Instead, she thought she heard a hint of exhilaration.

"You told me I was welcomed to stay in your bed," Zelda said sleepily, but was instantly wide awake when she felt the bed dip and then a warm body press slightly on top of her. As she looked up, she saw Link, his hands resting on either side of her head as he held himself up, a cerulean gaze peering at her through half lidded eyes.

"Yes, but I said you were welcomed to stay in my bed with _me_." Zelda shivered as Link's voice became low and husky as he breathed the word '_me_' into her ear. Bumps rose over her body and a chill slithered down her spine.

One of the hands resting beside her head moved to wrap around behind her neck and pulled it up, connecting her lips with Link's. This time instead of pulling away, Link pushed into the kiss and deepened it, sliding his tongue into Zelda's mouth as she parted her lips.

Zelda found herself lost in pure sensation as Link's tongue danced in her mouth. Still, she found herself over joyed when Link let out a deep moan as she brushed her tongue over his.

She felt her body heat up and tingle when Link's hand behind her neck slithered around, descending down her chest. She felt his hand shake nervously just before it pushed back the fabric of her bra and dove it, softly squeezing her breast.

Link felt an electric jolt flare across his body as Zelda moaned and twitched as he massaged the soft flesh in his hand. His body utterly ached for _more_. So _much_ more. He pulled his lips away from Zelda's and kissed tenderly along her jawline and neck.

Involuntarily Zelda bucked her hips as Link sunk his teeth playfully in the juncture of her neck, and she found her body wacked with an intense flare when she felt something hard poke her leg. _Link was moving too fast, _she thought instantly, wondering if she should push the man off of her. _But good God he felt amazing. _

As Link pinched roughly at Zelda's nipple, the blonde girl bucked her hips and moaned enraptured. Link tore at the girl's shirt, pulling it up over her breasts so his eyes could drink in her body.

Cerulean eyes were entranced as they were lost in a sea of alabaster skin. The gaze wandered along curves and over a small naval, coming to rest on the round chest that he so eagerly wanted to see. He ran his hands over the exposed flesh, starting from the waist line of Zelda's pants and resting on her breast.

Without thought and controlled by his provocative hormones, Link leaned down and took one of Zelda's nipples between his teeth. He roared in triumph when the blonde girl completely and utterly _writhed_ beneath him. He drug his tongue along the hard nub before biting it teasingly again.

Small hands pressed to his chest made him stop, and he looked up to be met with ocean eyes. Zelda's lips were swollen and parted slightly, and it took all of Link's strength not to lean up and capture them with his own.

"Something wrong?" Link asked, his voice hoarse and deep.

"That made me feel weird." Zelda bluntly admitted, her cheeks growing red. Link instantly grinned, his perfect teeth showing.

"Did I get to you? Did I turn you on?" Zelda felt her face burn at Link's lust filled words, almost embarrassed by his choice of words.

"No," Zelda stammered, almost completely falling apart when Link drug a single finger down her stomach. Her voice caught in her throat when Link slipped a finger under her waistband and underwear.

_He's moving way too fast, I am not ready for this. _Zelda wanted to reach down and removed Link's finger, but her world spun as Link's digit touched that _oh so_ sensitive spot.

The blonde haired man completely trembled when his finger was met with a warm wetness. _I'm not even inside her yet_, Link thought hornily as he pressed his finger against the wetness of Zelda's arousal. He growled deeply at the sensation of knowing just _how_ much Zelda was aroused.

"You lied," Link growled as his lips were pressed against Zelda's chest. "You want me, don't you?"

Zelda wanted to yell, _yes, oh so very, very much_, but she knew this was moving far too rapidly. Just as she began to reach down for Link's hand, a voice boomed from the doorway.

"Link, what the hell are you doing in bed?" It was Sheik's voice, and from his view from the doorway, he only saw Link laying on his stomach. Zelda saw the way Link's face morphed into disappointment and then anger as the blonde hesitantly removed his finger from Zelda's pants. Keeping Zelda's body hidden from Sheik, Link flipped over, his hard gaze landing on the man in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Link growled, his voice irritable.

"Well, seeing how you have work tomorrow morning I figured we'd start getting things ready for the auction."

"Alright, fine, I'll be down in a minute." Link barked, glaring at Sheik once more before the man disappeared. Link had forgotten all about the auction, and all the guns and gems still had to be accounted for. He turned back to Zelda, who lay with her shirt still pulled up and one breast poking out from her bra. Link smiled at the sight as he leaned down, pecking Zelda on the lips and then one last time on her breast before he stood.

"Damn, I almost had you too." Link muttered, his eyes roaming over her body once more before he left the room.

Zelda lay unmoving for minutes, her mind in turmoil. Just the other day Link had been yelling at her, glaring at her, and now he wanted this from her? Had she done something to provoke him?

Zelda pulled her shirt down and rolled over, still feeling the hot touches of Link all over her body. As much as her mind told her things were moving way too fast, her body ached for the feelings Link provided with his touches.

* * *

**Reviews would be appreciated! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Sorry for the long update, with holidays and college starting back up I've been hella busy. Updates should come quicker now. Also, this is kind of a short chapter, but I wrote it to get things going again.**

* * *

Zelda sat on edge, her skin seeming to catch fire as Link's massive hand rested on her exposed knee. She had gotten dressed for work, and despite the chill air, she wore a sleek black skirt. Which she solemnly regretted doing, seeing how Link's slender fingers were toying with her. Every time the soft- _so soft_-pad of his thumb would gracefully and smoothly rub in a gentle circle on the side of her knee, her breath would hitch in her throat. She glanced over to Link, where he drove with his one hand lazily on the stirring wheel, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"What are you doing?" Zelda managed to ask as he moved his hand upward, pushing the black fabric of her skirt and sliding his hand to rest on her inner thigh. Link didn't take his eyes off the road as he spoke.

"Nothing, what are you talking about?" Zelda heard the humor laced in his voice and reached down, removing the ever so warm hand from her leg.

"You're not going to do this all day, are you?" At Zelda's inquire, Link glanced over with a gleam in his eyes.

"It's a possibility that I just might. You really shouldn't have worn that," Zelda looked at him puzzled, her eyebrows knitting together as Link indicated towards her skirt. "It's a temptation. And just makes it all the more easier." Zelda rolled her eyes as a small blush crept to her cheeks, but she didn't say anything else as Link's hand came to rest once more on her thigh.

* * *

Zelda was thankful when she was out of the awkward crampted space of the car and away from Link's touches. It wasn't that she didn't like them, but that she _did. _Everytime Link's heated hand roamed over her knee and thigh, her body would slowly start to heat and she felt as though she could erupt any moment. And judging by the smug look Link kept plastered on his face, he knew what he was doing to her. As she entered the building, Navi and Saria's smiling faces welcomed her.

She smiled back as she made her way to her desk, Link following close behind her. As Link stepped around Zelda, a hand came to rest on her butt before squeezing it roughly. Zelda jumped as a gasp left her throat, and she turned to see Link turning toward the elevator, the devilish grin on his lips not going unnoticed by Zelda.

"What was that? Are you okay?" The blonde girl turned to see both Saria and Navi looking her way with concerned expressions. Zelda smiled at them, but her mind was already thinking of ways to repay Link for all the things he was doing to her. Not that she didn't like the attention-especially since it was coming from Link-she just wanted to play in his little games.

The day passed in a blur, and Zelda was thankful when she glanced down at the clock to see it was almost lunch time. Just a few more minutes and she could go to lunch. The phone on her desk suddenly rung and with a groan she picked it up, her voice anything but enthusiastic.

"Triforce Corporation, how may I help you," Zelda droned as she fiddled with the pencil in her hand.

"That's no way to speak to clients, Zelda," Shivers went down Zelda's spine as the deep voice on the other end spoke. She sat up straighter as if he could see her, suddenly becoming nervous as swirls began to swim in her stomach. The deep voice chuckled through the phone, and Zelda became aware that he probably _could _see her. Before she could speak, the voice suddenly became serious and stern.

"Come to my office, now." Zelda groaned as she hung up the phone and pushed her chair back, slowly making her way to the elevator. Once she was inside, she ran her hands through her hair and cupped her hand before her mouth as she breathed heavily into it, checking her breath. The elevator dinged and she stepped out onto the top floor. She looked around the familiar floor-last time she had been up here she discovered the room full of weapons. She made her way to the glass doors, where she saw Link slouching uncharacteristically lazily behind his desk, his eyes locked on the computer screen before him.

His blue eyes instantly drifted to her as she entered the room, and he slid nonchalantly up straight. Zelda felt uncomfortable as she stood still, Link's cerulean gaze lustfully tracing her body. He pushed against the desk and rolled himself in the chair away from it, leaving a small space between him and the desk. He motioned for Zelda, and hesitantly, she obeyed. She stood before him, wedged between the desk and his legs, the swirls that were swimming in her stomach seeming to be doing dives and flips now that he was so close to her.

His chin was declined towards his chest as he looked at her under his lashes, a shark like grin on his face. She swallowed hard, her breathing seeming to leave her parted lips rapidly.

"What do you want Link?" Zelda spoke, trying her hardest to sound professional. As a slender finger traced her thigh, she felt as if she was going to melt to the floor.

"It's almost lunch time," Link's husky voice reached Zelda's ears in a low whisper, "and I'm hungry." Zelda's face suddenly morphed into confusion; _did he really call me up here to tell me that? Does he want to go get food? _

Suddenly her clouded thoughts vanished as she soon figured out Link's intentions as slim fingers slid under her skirt, quickly hooking around the band of her underwear and pulling them down. She gasped and tried to back away, closing her legs tight together as she turned to peer out in the empty hallway.

"_Link_!" Zelda shrieked as she swatted Link's hand away, reaching for her underwear that now rested at her knees.

"No ones going to come up here, Zelda. Saria and Navi will be going to lunch," Link leaned forward, his eyes never leaving the sapphire ones locked on him as he pressed his mouth against Zelda's womanhood through her skirt and breathed heavy, hot air escaping his lips. Zelda involuntarily spread her legs, her underwear slipping down around her ankles. Link leaned back in his chair, a drunken smile on his face.

"Sit," he demanded, and Zelda obeyed as she propped herself up on his desk. She felt her body on edge, her eyes following every movement Link made, her stomach and chest seeming to dance and flitter whenever he would move toward her.

Link rested his hands on her exposed thighs before they began to travel upward. Zelda felt the large hands begin to tremble as they grew nearer to her womanhood, before halting altogether. Zelda almost whimpered out loud in disappointment, but instead leaned forward and captured Link's lips with hers. Link returned the kiss with an aggressive passion, moaning as his tongue entered the girl's mouth. He pulled away and stood, his hands still underneath Zelda's skirt. His gaze was lustful, his lips were swollen slightly as they parted with heavy breaths.

Zelda was caught off guard as one of Link's hands moved forward, a finger sliding against her wetness. She gasped and lurched forward when a slender finger entered her roughly and she grasped Link's back with her nails. She buried her face in the nook of his shoulder as he began to thrust the digit in and out, and she found small noises leaving her mouth.

Link found himself burying his own face in the side of Zelda's head, her hair cushioning his face. The feeling of her wet tightness made him moan with ecstasy, and he found himself pushing harder into her with each thrust. Small fingers dug harshly into his back, but the feeling only drove him further. He slowed his ministrations as he slid his finger out to add a second one. Zelda cried out and pushed him back, his body suddenly feeling empty without her clinging to him.

"No," she whimpered, her eyes glaring at him, "that's too much. It hurt." Zelda's breathed hitched in her throat and she watched with pleasure as Link lapped at his finger that had just been inside her with greed.

"I want to taste you, Zelda," Link spoke, his voice so deep it seemed to vibrate along Zelda's skin. As if to give him permission, Zelda widened her legs slightly. She couldn't tear her eyes off Link as he began to kneel, his tongue darting out and licking his lips, as if he could already taste her.

Suddenly the elevator dinged and before Zelda could comprehend anything, Link grabbed her and shoved her under his desk. She blinked rapidly as she curled in a ball, Link's crotch suddenly so close to her face. She felt her face heat up as she saw the evidence of Link being aroused, the bulge very much noticeable in his black suit pants. To hide it, Link rolled his chair up as far as he could under his desk, which unfortunately for Zelda, made it all the more in her face. Suddenly, she smiled evilly, her eyes tracing the large bulge.

Just as the glass doors were opened, Link felt small hands close around his manhood. It took all his might not to moan out loud, especially when Gaepora stood before him, a look of annoyance on his face. Link reached down, swatting away the hands.

"Where's my daughter? I thought you hired her here to work for you?" The intimidating man looked around the large office, as if he would find Zelda there. _If only he knew, _Link found himself thinking smugly. What would Gaepora think if he knew what his sweet little _innocent_ daughter was doing to Link now? Or what Link had done to her before? Link was wallowing in his pride, thinking that what he had with Zelda was a slap to Gaepora's face.

Link went to speak, but was stopped abruptly when a hot mouth was pressed against his manhood. He sighed and winced with arousal, his eyes looking away from the man before him. How could Zelda keep up her ministrations when she knew her father was in the same room? Link smiled mentally. _B__rat, _he thought.

"What is wrong with you?" A stern voice bellowed, knocking Link out of his reverie. Link couldn't swat away Zelda's mouth without looking _very_ suspicious, and plus, he liked the game she was playing.

"Nothing, sorry. She should have been down in the lobby, but if she isn't then she's probably off running errands on the other floors." Link spoke with a calm manner, even though inside he was boiling. Zelda's mouth was replaced with her fingers as she stroked him through his pants. Link held back a growl in his throat, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Gaepora, who sat down in the chair in front of the desk. He furrowed his brows at the odd blonde man, who seemed to be sitting stiff as a board. The blonde man always seemed to act professional around him, but today Gaepora noticed something was off with him.

"I came to talk to you about something. It couldn't wait." Link made a go on gesture with his trembling hand-his whole body seeming to tremble.

"Ganon is mutating people. He's turning them into creatures to fight for him. My group has encountered many of them lately, and they seem to be growing stronger." Gaepora's voice was serious and stern, but all Link could focus on was fighting the moans and whimpers that built up in his stomach. Zelda would alternate between her mouth and fingers, and his black pants were soon becoming too tight. He was in pain, and he was aching to free his hardened manhood from it's confinements.

Suddenly, when teeth sunk into the bulge in his pants, a moan escaped his lips. He tried to cover it by clearing his throat, but Gaepora was already looking at him with a disgusted look.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I-I-I," Link slowly felt himself nearing the edge as Zelda ran her mouth along his manhood, often sinking her teeth into the bulge. He leaned over his desk slightly as he tried with everything in the world to keep himself together, "I haven't felt," Link tried to speak, but his voice come out cracked and high as he felt his body going over the edge, and he let his head fall with a thud onto the desk. He hid his face as he bit his bottom lip hard, his orgasm washing over him. His body felt on fire as pleasure coursed through his veins. He managed to keep quiet as his body trembled slightly, and he felt a warm spot leak onto his leg. Zelda suddenly stopped her toying, and Link sighed as he came down from his high. He lifted his head, his eyes seeing spots from where he'd just shut them so tightly.

The look on Gaepora's face was morphed into bewilderment, but his eyes were locked on Link gravely.

"I haven't felt very good lately. I'm sick." Link tried to sound convincing, but the blue eyes that were locked on him didn't looked anything but convinced.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I don't like it. Did you even hear what I said?"

"Yes. Ganon is mutating people-I know. Sheik and I ran into one of his creations not too long ago. Is that all? You came all the way here just to tell me that?" Link finally collected himself, once again regaining his posture now that Zelda wasn't attached to him between his legs.

"No," Gaepora looked heatedly at Link, the blue eyes bore holes through Link. "I have my ways, and I will always find out. I've been told about you taking my daughter out for dates,"

"They've not been dates. It was simply a coffee run." Link cut the older man off, reassuring him with a stern voice.

"Source tells me it seemed more than that, with the way you were looking at her. Disappearing into the forest? I don't like the sound of that at all." The voice suddenly got colder, and the older man inched forward. "I came here personally to tell you to stop whatever it is that you're doing. I've asked you to look after my daughter for me while I straighten things out, and I even trusted you in helping me with this task. But I did not ask for you to be chasing my daughter. I will not hear about this again." Link held the gaze of the older man steadily as he rose, heading for the door. Link watched as he strode to the elevator, and disappeared. Link's gaze lingered there a moment more before he rolled backwards, pulling the blonde girl out from under the desk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He all but yelled at her. All she could do was giggle, her face blushing slightly as she glanced at the large wet spot on Link's pants.

"It felt good, didn't it?" Zelda giggled lightly as she bent to slide her underwear up her legs and back into place. She moved out from between the desk and Link, making her way toward the door.

"Zelda," Link spoke just before she could leave. She turned around, amused by the thrilled look that glowed on Link's face. "You do know I'll have to punish you for that." Zelda couldn't miss the passion and lust that was laced in Link's words.

"Punish me? Are you even up for that? I mean, you haven't felt good lately, you've been sick, are you sure you could handle it?" She mocked, and before she left the office, she winked at the blonde teasing him all the more.

Link sat bewildered as he watched Zelda make her way to the elevator, and no matter what had just happened minutes ago, his manhood twitched and came to life once more. He shook his head, trying to understand the girl. One minute she's telling him to stop and pushing his hands away, and the next she's practically giving him blowjobs. He find himself smiling as he glanced down to the wet spot, never having experienced anything like it before.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who reviews, it really helps me and motivates me to write! Thank you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you want to go to lunch with us?" Zelda had just made it back to her desk after the incident with Link when Saria asked her the question. She looked at the green eyed girl and then to Navi, who smiled brightly. What would it hurt if she just went to eat lunch with them? Zelda smiled warmly and agreed, reaching for her bag that was wedged under her desk.

As Zelda followed the chipper girls out onto the busy sidewalk, she couldn't help but think of Link. Would he be mad that she left the building without his permission? Of course he would be. But with a smug smile on her face, Zelda knew she could make him forget why he was even mad at her in the first place if it ever came down to it.

"I'm starving," Zelda spoke as the trio climbed in the small car. "I'm in the mood for a cheeseburger." As soon as the words left Zelda's mouth, Navi was pushing her head between the two front seats, her blue eyes glistening.

"Yeah cheeseburgers sound delicious," the hyper girl quieted for a moment, and Zelda watched her while she seemed to gather her thoughts. "Actually, anything sounds good right now. I'm just happy to get the hell out of here." The blue haired girl seemed to get down casted, her voice lowering as she shifted back in the seat.

"Did something happen today?" Zelda asked heartedly, turning so that she could see Navi in the backseat.

"Link's just an ass." It was obvious in the curt tone Navi used that she didn't want to talk about it. Zelda turned to Saria with curious eyes.

"He yelled at her today for being too loud." Saria informed Zelda in a hushed voice and a roll of her eyes. "He does it frequently, and honestly, it's like a routine thing."

"I can hear you," Navi finally piped up, her voice thick with frustration. "And it's not just that! He tells me my hair is too distracting! He says it's like looking at cotton candy. How rude." Zelda held back a snicker, her hand covering her mouth. She could still smell Link's scent on it from her earlier encounter with him, and suddenly she was thrown back into the memory. The way Link's erection felt beneath her hand, the way she could feel his heartbeat with every one of her touches.

"Speaking of Link, how do you like him, Zelda?" Saria's sweet voice jolted Zelda from her reverie. Zelda found herself blushing slightly, the red color on her cheeks not going unnoticed by Saria.

"He's okay. I mean, I like him. I don't like _like_ him, he's okay." Zelda found her own shaky words unbelievable, and instantly kicked herself for rambling on. "I mean, he's a good looking guy, but that doesn't mean I like him."

"Don't worry, almost all the women who work for Link have a little crush on him." Saria said with a laugh and a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, well I never have. He's such an ass," Navi spoke with bitter, "and the guy has no personality. Like seriously. Even when he's mad, he doesn't even sound mad." Navi took in a deep breath and as Zelda turned to look curiously at the girl, she started to speak in a monotone voice.

"'_Navi, we've been through this. You need to have a more professional aura about you at work. You're too loud, and your hair…it's too bright. Whenever I see you I am reminded of cotton candy.'"_ Zelda couldn't help but laugh at the girl's horrible impersonation, and the way she scrunched up her face as she did so."'Professional aura'?" Navi continued, "who the hell says stuff like that?" Zelda only shook her hand at the girl's rant.

"I know Link personally," Zelda finally spoke up, hushing the girl in the backseat rants. "And he does, in fact, have a personality. It's a bit…weird, and he is a bit harsh, but he's actually a really nice guy." _And perpetually horny, _Zelda thought, but left that part out with a sly smile.

"What? You know Link? Wait, are you two dating?" Saria spoke with shock, taking her eyes off the road momentarily. Before Zelda could speak, Navi once again leaned up between the seats, looking at Zelda with pursed lips.

"That does explain why he looks at you all the time, making googly eyes at you." Zelda felt her face flush at Navi's words.

"He looks at me like that?" Both the girls nodded at her, and suddenly Zelda's stomach flittered with butterflies.

"Are you two, you know, dating?" Navi inquired, leaning toward Zelda as she wriggled her eyebrows.

"Oh…no. But we have kissed and stuff." Zelda felt embarrassed by her chose of words, and how both Saria and Navi 'ooed' at her.

"'And stuff'? C'mon Zelda, you have to tell us the details!" Saria squealed, all but swerving on the road as she looked at Zelda with curious eyes. Zelda laughed, finally feeling like she had friends for once that actually cared enough about her to have a conversation.

* * *

"You look distracted," Sheik stated bluntly, eyeing the man before him questioningly.

Link knew the man had been talking, but his mind was elsewhere. Focused on a small blonde girl, to be exact. The wet spot that still covered a small part of his upper leg was a constant reminder of her.

"Did you even hear what I said?"

"You've had sex before, right?" Link blurted, his question taking Sheik by surprise, especially since he was talking about mafia related issues. Sheik blinked rapidly at the man, soon raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well…yeah. But why-"

"I want to have sex." The air was still as Link's statement hung there, Sheik's face morphed into confusion.

"I mean, you're a really good looking guy, Link. But only if you pay me." This time it was Link's turn to raise an eyebrow in question.

"What?" Link suddenly said, his voice strained.

"What?" Both men stared at each other as Sheik echoed Link's strained voice. Link glared, realization hitting him.

"I didn't mean I want to have sex with you, Sheik. I want to have sex with…" Link stopped himself before he said the name that was on the edge of his tongue, the name that lately was always on his mind.

"You're finally ready to give up the old V card, huh?" Sheik laughed to Link's annoyance.

"When did you…you know," Link fumbled with words before he sighed and rolled his eyes, "lose your 'V card'?"

"I think I was about fifteen or sixteen."

"What the hell were you doing when you were fifteen?"

"Apparently, having sex."

"We're getting way off track. Can you just help me?" Link sighed with defeat, looking at Sheik hopeful.

"Okay," Sheik said, sitting up straight in his chair and suddenly all business, "do you know what the vagina is?" Link threw his hands up in the air, grunting in frustration.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked you!"

"No, no," Sheik spoke after a fit of laughter, "seriously, all you have to know is where the hole is and wam bam, penetrate. She'll probably say a few dirty things if she's into that, you might grunt, whatever, and then it's done."

Link stared at Sheik in bewilderment, a small smile forming on his lips.

"You haven't had many encounters with women in the sexual nature, have you?" Link spoke, humor in his voice. Sheik narrowed his eyes, glaring at the other male.

"What are you talking about-you haven't even kissed a girl before."

"Actually, yes, I have. And more, to be honest." Link could tell Sheik was taken aback, his red eyes widen in shock.

"Really? Elaborate."

"I've fingered her, and she gave me a…blowjob." Link more or less added a bit more than what really happened, but his face heated up as he spoke his sentence quickly, suddenly feeling like a little embarrassed kid.

"Whoa man, that's kinky. Who is she?" Sheik asked with a curious tone, leaning forward in the chair with his elbows on his knees.

"Doesn't matter, you don't know her anyway." Sheik huffed at Link's tone, and stood from the chair, making his way to the windows behind Link's desk and slithering his hands in his pockets.

"Well, since your mind is obviously elsewhere, do you just want to talk about what _I_ was talking about earlier, some other time?" Sheik spoke as he scanned the sidewalk below, he eyes roaming over the people's faces until he stopped on a familiar one.

"Hey," he suddenly said, turning to glance at Link before returning his attention to the face below as he pointed. "Where's Zelda?"

"She's down in the lobby." Link said matter-of-factly, not even glancing up from his computer.

"She's running down the sidewalk with Saria and Navi. Oh, now they got in Saria's car. Yeah, she's gone now."

Link stared blankly at his computer screen, not even seeing what was on it as he felt anger wash over him. He stood abruptly before grabbing Sheik and heading toward the elevator.

* * *

Zelda rubbed her bloated belly as the trio left the restaurant. She walked carefully as to not upset her overly full stomach, which resulted in her wobbling.

"Oh gods," Zelda moaned playfully as they turned down the alley to head to Saria's car, "I feel like I've eaten a small child." All three girls shared laughter, but the giddy noise was cut short when three men stepped out into the alley, blocking their way.

"Excuse us," Zelda demanded politely, annoyance lacing her voice as she attempted to step around the strange men. A hand was thrown in front of her, causing her to stop. Zelda glared upward, but was momentarily taken aback by the stone cold eyes that bore into her. The eyes were a deep brown, almost appearing to be black. He was lithe and stall, and Zelda knew he was dangerous. The way the corners of his mouth curled up in a dark snarl made her skin crawl.

"Ah, Zelda. You're not so hard to catch after all." The chillness in his voice was enough to make Zelda turn and run, but as if he could read her thoughts, he reached forward and wrapped his cold fingers around her arm. Zelda began to panic as she pulled her arm back, but the man held firm. A sinister laugh left his lips as he ran his free hand through his white hair, suddenly gripping Zelda harder.

"Where's your little body guard? It's sickening watching you two interact." His mouth was close to Zelda's ear as he spoke, and in vain she attempted to pull away when his breath became hot on her ear. Her struggle only ignited a chuckle deep in his throat.

"Zelda," Saria's fretting voice came somewhere behind Zelda, but the blonde girl was unable to turn to see her. "Do you know this man?"

"No," Zelda growled, trying and failing once more as she tried to jerk her arm free. "Who are you?" Zelda's voice grew in anger as the fingers dug tighter into her arm. It was enough to make her yell out in pain, the man only laughing at her struggle with amusement.

"Ghirahim," the deep voice traveled down the alley, it's familiar tone perking Zelda's ears. She knew that voice all too well. The man holding her turned slightly, and there stood Link, gun in hand and pointed directly at the man. Zelda felt herself smile smugly as a sense of relief washed over her.

"Ah, Link, there you are. I was almost worried you weren't going to make it." Ghirahim's voice was sadistic as he tightened his grip on Zelda even more, causing the girl to writhe in pain as blood began running from the small wound. Zelda saw the flare that surged through Link's already cold glare, the way his cheek constantly twitched as he clamped his teeth down over and over again-as if he was trying to calm himself. He held the gun steady in his hand, the other hung in a fist at his side.

Suddenly the two men who stood behind Zelda moved forward, and suddenly there were two guns pointed at Link. Zelda watched in horror as Link was outnumbered. The loud frantic yells of Saria and Navi were enough to cause bile to rise in her throat, and she felt any moment she would vomit. Their screams made everything so more surreal, and she willed herself to keep her composure. Link, however, remained still. But the cerulean eyes were smoldering with intense anger.

It was unrealistically quiet and still, and Zelda saw Link's lips move-_was he praying? _The sound of a gun shot rung through the air, jarring Zelda out of her thought with a scream and jolt of fear.

* * *

Sheik lay on his stomach, one of his eyes squinted as he looked through the scope of his gun. He was perched on top a building, above the alley that Zelda was in, watching the scene play out from above.

"Be careful, Link; it's Ghirahim. And he's got two others with him." Sheik talked quietly, the earpiece he wore snug in in his ear.

"Just make sure to cover me, okay? I don't want to end up like I did last time I faced Ghirahim." Link spoke with gruffness as Sheik saw the blonde haired man enter the alley way. Sheik couldn't make out everything that was being said, but he undoubtedly heard Ghirahim's voice. He'd never forget that voice. Through the scope, Sheik saw the two men who stood behind Ghirahim move forward, drawing their guns with such speed that if it were anyone else looking through the scope rather than Sheik, they would have missed it. But Sheik had been trained better, had been in such situations before, that his eyes were quick and smart.

"Sheik, what the fuck-" Sheik heard Link's hushed voice through the earpiece, but before Link could finish his sentence Sheik was already aiming at the second guy and pulling the trigger, taking down his second victim. He heard Link sigh with relief.

"Bastard," Link muttered, but his voice held slight humor. Sheik smiled with impudence as he saw through the scope the disapproving look on Link's face, knowing the blonde haired man was directing it towards him. Sheik turned the scope toward Ghirahim, and with a sigh, he found he didn't have a shot; Zelda was in the way.

"Link, I don't have a shot on Ghirahim, Zelda's in the way. If you could get her to move a little to the right-" Suddenly Zelda was flailing her arms and legs, making a mess of herself and Ghirahim. Sheik tried to get a shot, but it was hard to tell where Zelda ended and Ghirahim began; they both were moving too fast. Sheik found himself chuckling in amusement when Zelda's fist made contact with the lithe man's nose. Only to make things worse, Saria and Navi joined in, and all Sheik could make out was bright brilliant blue hair.

As fast as it began, it ended. Ghirahim broke free of the mob of girls, only to swiftly make his way down the alley with grace. Sheik aimed and fired, but missed as Ghirahim was too fast on his feet. Sheik cursed loudly as Link was pulled into the taller man's arm. Ghirahim stood behind Link, his arm wrapped around the blonde man's torso tightly. Link's gun had been knocked to the ground, leaving him defenseless.

"Have you missed me, my dear Link?" Sheik heard the rather odd husky tone in the taller man's voice, and saw the look of pure shock flash across Link's face at the sudden closeness.

"What the hell..." Sheik murmured to himself as he saw Ghirahim drag his tongue from the base of Link's neck to his earlobe. It was evident the disgust on Link's face as his eyes grew wide and he tried in earnest to pull away. A gun appeared in the white haired man's hand, the barrel held directly against Link's temple.

"Zelda, would you rather him die, or come with me?" Ghirahim chuckled darkly before continuing, "it's an easy choice, really. Wouldn't it be a shame to let someone like Link perish?" The words were sadistic, cool, and sharp like knives. Link remained silent, but Sheik could hear Zelda's small voice through the earpiece. He couldn't make out what she was saying, but she began to walk towards Link and Ghirahim.

Sheik was left alternating between watching Zelda and Link, not knowing what exactly to do. He waited then, his aim on Ghirahim, for he when the taller man would release Link and snatch Zelda up-he'd move quickly and would have a shot.

Only, when that time came, Link bolted from Ghirahim's arms, picked up his gun, and spun, the barrel now pointing at the taller man. Two guns were fired simultaneously, one undoubtedly from Sheik's gun, and the other, presumably from Link's. But it wasn't Ghirahim who went down. The tall man was quick-oh so quick-and he darted from the alley, the bullet from Sheik's gun barely missing him.

The air froze as Sheik saw Link fell down, and heard the screams from all three girls ring out in the suddenly chilled air as blood began to pull around the man's falling body.

Sheik had never been so quick on his feet as he ran down the apartment stairs, his adrenaline kicking in and giving him a boost. His heart rang in his ears and he ran for all he was worth. Before he even reached the alley he could hear the sobs as they escaped the three girl's throats. Unintentionally he knocked Zelda out of the way as he kneeled down next to Link. Sheik's hands frantically moved over Link's torso, pulling up the other man's shirt.

"Oh no," the way Sheik's voice quivered and cracked only frightened Zelda even more. She tried to move closer, to kneel beside Link, but Sheik was quick to push her back. "Please, Zelda, stay back. This isn't...it's not...just stay." But Zelda didn't oblige as she knelt down beside Link. Her stomach suddenly knotted, her chest began to tighten as she saw the bullet hole in Link's stomach. She was about to cry out when Link coughed, the noise sounding more like a gargle. His eyes fluttered and suddenly, Sheik and Zelda were met with a lazily cerulean gaze.

"Move," Link spoke softly, and as the two moved back, he rolled himself over on his stomach, grunting in pain. He pushed himself up on his elbows, growling at the searing paint that was flaring all over his body. A shadow fell over him and as he looked up, he was met with watery sapphire eyes. He looked away from her instantly, glaring down at the small pool of blood that leaked from his mouth. He breathed in and grunted as it caused him immense pain, but he pushed himself up nonetheless.

He wobbled slightly as he stood, his hand clutching his stomach as he studied himself against Sheik. His eyes finally landed on Zelda, who had a hand cupped over her mouth as her eyes watered slightly. He felt Sheik's arm wrap around his waist to help him steady himself.

Zelda moved forward as she removed her hand from her mouth, but the look in Link's eyes made her stop instantly. It was all too familiar. The way his nostrils flared, the way the side of his cheek twitched, even his eyes held a cold hard glare that sent shivers down Zelda's spine. She was frozen, not knowing what to do. She knew Link was mad at her-he had every right to be. She took off-again-when she was strictly told not to. Link had told her she was to be watched at all times; there were people out there who would kill her if the chance were to rise. Not only did she disobey, she nearly got him killed in the process. It was her fault. Link was bleeding to death and it was her fault.

Sheik pulled out his phone and as he dialed a number, Zelda couldn't look away from Link. His eyes bore holes into her, made her feel exposed and ever so guilty. Her eyes began to water more, until it was too much, and droplets began to run down her face. She sobbed quietly, hiding her eyes with her hands.

"We need to get out of here," Sheik finally spoke up as he put the phone away. "Saria, Navi, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to go with us."

"What? Why? What is going on?" Navi's shrill voice rang out, causing Link to wince in pain.

"We'll talk about that later, your ride is on it's way, now let's go.

* * *

Zelda walked behind Sheik as he helped Link walk toward the black car that was parked in another alleyway a couple of blocks over. It felt like the walk lasted hours, with Link growling and grunting in pain as he somehow managed to limp alongside Sheik. It occurred to Zelda that if anyone else had gotten shot there, they would have died moments after the shot. She was sure of it. How did Link just get up and walk away from it? Zelda was lost in her thoughts when a black car pulled up next to Link's, and Impa got out of the driver's side.

"Impa, I need you to take these girl's to the safe house," Sheik instructed, but Impa's attention went straight to Link. Her eyes widening as they filled with sorrow.

"Impa...I'm fine. Please take these two girls...to the safe house. We need to get out of here." Link panted as he continued to clutch his wound. Blood was seeping through his fingers, but he paid it no mind. Impa nodded only once before she looked at Zelda, and back to Link once more.

"What about Zelda?" Impa inquired, and when Link only scrunched up his face in pain and squinted at something in the distant, seeming to ignore her question, Sheik finally spoke up.

"She'll come with us. Now we must go."

As Navi reluctantly followed Impa to the car, Saria turned and looked to Zelda, a frantic look on her face.

"Are you okay, Zelda?" The blonde haired girl forced a soft smile, nodding her head.

"It's okay, Saria, go with Impa. Everything's going to be okay." Zelda spoke reassuringly, and although she meant what she said to Saria, she added the last part as to convince herself it would be okay.

The black car took off down the alley before turning and disappearing altogether. Zelda stood a moments more before she turned and climbed in the backseat of the car. As Sheik drove, the inside of the car was painfully quiet. Link's shallow breaths seemed excruciating loud against the silence, and Zelda found herself dazing out the window, her mind seeming to be under some sort of daze.

"This is all your fault." Link's voice, even though it was nearly a whisper, seemed to scream in Zelda's ears. She was knocked out of her trance, only to be put under another daze. She couldn't help the tears that began to fall slowly down her cheeks, and she tried to hide them as she wiped each one away as it formed. Sheik glanced over at Link with surprise, and then back to Zelda before returning his gaze to the road.

"I'm sorry, Link." Zelda's sincere apology hung thick in the air as the silence seemed to find its way back.

"Link, I don't really think she intended that this would happen," it was Sheik's voice that broke the silence, his words whispered and spoken with gentleness.

"No, but if she'd listen to me and did as I said none of this would've happened," Link suddenly turned in the seat, wincing with pain as he did so, his cold stare landing on Zelda. Bumps rose over the girl's skin as she was confronted, her breath hitching in her throat.

"You're goddamn pathetic. You always do as you please without ever thinking of the consequences," Link's voice was shallow, breathy, but it's harshness was real, alive, vibrant, and Zelda could feel it all through her body. "Same goes for your father. Must run in the family?" Zelda heard the ill tone drip from his words as he spoke, jarring her core as she continued to wipe the tears away. But Link wasn't done yet, he chuckled darkly, the sound strangled as it came out of his throat.

"He wasted my time and his money on protecting you, because I'm done. Pack your things when we get back to the house, because you're gone."

* * *

**Author's note: Obviously if I had to put Ghirahim in the story I had to make him creepy and all up in Link's junk, right? **

**Anyway, as always, thanks to the reviewers. You guys are my homies.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sheik drove in silence as the injured man rested in the leaned back seat next to him. Link hadn't spoken since they'd left Zelda at the safe house. Sheik's blood had began to boil then, after Link continued to insult the young girl. How was she to know these events would happen? Link had a temper, one that always got the better of him. Sheik had known the young man for many years; his anger was something he dealt with over the course of their friendship. But this was something he could not deal with; where would Zelda go? She needed their protection.

"This is bullshit, Link." Sheik blurted, the anger evident in his tone. Link suddenly turned his head toward the man, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"Are you talking about me getting shot? Because yeah, that's bullshit."

"No, I'm talking about you kicking Zelda out. Where will she go?"

"I'm not really concerned about that. I told her countless times to listen to me, and still she disobeys. She acts just like her father when it comes down to it."

"She might, but she's not him. Don't you think Gaepora will come after you once he discovers what you've done? He's going to hunt you down." Link chuckled humorlessly, the noise dry and strangled.

"He's been hunting me for years. The only reason he's found me is because once I heard he wanted to merge, I let him find me. I can go under the radar once more." Link winced as he spoke, a searing pain shooting throughout his body. "Can't you go any faster? I'm loosing a lot of blood."

"But you can't die," Sheik spoke softly, glancing over quickly to see Link's eyes still on him, "Zelda can. She'll die out there." Link didn't take his eyes of Sheik as he responded, his voice monotone.

"Just get to the Telma's."

* * *

Zelda wiped the tears away that slowly fell from her face. It had been hours since she saw Link, since she heard his voice insulting her, but the tears still came. She sat on her bed in the darkness, basking in her shame. She should have known better than to leave without Sheik or Link with her. Link told her they would be waiting for her when she was alone, and yet, she did not listen. Link had gotten shot because of her.

Her thoughts only made the tears fall harder. As the door to her open was swung open, she jumped from the bed, her nerves already on edge. A man whom she'd never seen stood in her doorway, the light from the hallway casting an eerie glow over his features. He flicked the light switch, throwing the room in a light that made Zelda squint.

"Pack your things, Boss says' you're leaving tonight." He was one of Link's men, ordered to escort her out of the house. She only nodded in response as she slipped from the bed in a daze, making her way to her dresser. She didn't have much, but what she did have she tossed into a small duffle bag. The man only stood and watched her, making Zelda feel uncomfortable.

Once she was done packing, he led her downstairs, but before they could make it outside something struck the man hard on the head and he fell, his body landing with a thud on the floor. A strangled yell left Zelda's lips as she whirled around, trying to find the source of the attack. A hand grabbed the blonde girls shoulder and she was spun around to face gray eyes.

"Impa!" Zelda yell with relief, suddenly burying her tear streaked face into the woman's chest.

"Yes. Now come, we must leave at once!" Impa grabbed hold of the girl's wrists as she led them out of the house and down the driveway. As they neared the stone fence that surrounded the house, Imapa took a sharp right. Zelda didn't question the woman's motives, rather, just let her drag her along.

"There are men of Link's along the fence, watching, but they can't see us if we climb over here." Impa pointed in the distance to a section of the fence that was obscured by trees. They came upon it and Impa brought a finger up to her lips, signaling for Zelda to keep quiet. The blonde girl nodded and watched as Impa climbed up the tree before jumping over the fence. Zelda didn't hesitate as she did the same, landing with a soft thud on the other side of the fence.

Zelda followed Impa once more as she ran through the small cluster of trees, heading in the direction of the main road. As it came into view, a car screeched to a halt in front of them. As Zelda turned to run away from it, Impa grabbed her arm and hauled her inside the backseat of the car. Everything gave Zelda whiplash and she lay panting in the backseat as she tried to piece everything together. She didn't even notice the purple eyes looking back at her until a voice spoke.

"So you're Zelda?" The voice was very deep, the noise vibrating Zelda's ears. She sat up straight, coming face to face with the man. He had dark tan skin, his blonde hair disheveled and deep purple eyes that stood out vibrantly against his other features.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked quietly as the front passenger side door opened and Impa climbed in.

"I'm Darunia, a good friend of Impa's." He stuck out his large hand for Zelda to shake, but Impa cut the introduction short.

"We need to get out of here now before Link's men discovered we've escaped." Darunia turned around quickly as he threw the car into drive and sped down the road.

"Where are we going? And what happened to you, Impa? I haven't seen you lately." Zelda leaned forward, her head nearly resting on Impa's shoulder.

"He sent me away. They made me stay at one of the warehouses. I wasn't even aloud to leave. I was like their own damn prisoner." Zelda didn't miss the dark tone in Impa's voice, and could only wonder why Link would do that. Maybe there was more to Link than she knew.

"Why would he send you away?" Zelda inquired quietly.

"Because he's a sadistic bastard," Zelda cringed at Impa's words, wanting so badly to stand up for the man. Why? She didn't know. She had come to like Link. She had come to like the staring he'd do when he thought she wasn't looking. Or when he'd suppress a smile, but his smiling cerulean eyes would deceive him. She even liked his gruffness, and his impudence. But Link had always seemed mysterious to her, and he even admitted himself that he had a few secrets that he couldn't tell her. But she always thought of Link as a good person, with true intentions. Up until now.

"I am not aware of what you fully know," Impa continued, "but Link broke an oath with your father years ago. You're well aware of your father's status around here, as well as Link's, but it was not always so. Link was once one of your father's best men. He stood beside your father and fought for him; he was in the Gaepora Family. Link broke the oath that he swore to your father, to always be of the Gaepora clan, and vanished one night. He started his own clan, and tried to over take your father." Suddenly Zelda understood her dad's hatred towards Link, and as Impa's words settled into her mind, she felt anger blooming in her chest as well.

"Why would he do that?" Zelda clenched her fists as she spoke.

"Link wanted to gain power. He wanted to be in control."

"Why would my father willingly put me in Link's hands? Wouldn't Link just use me to get to my father like Ganon's trying?"

"Because your father offered a merge between his group and Link's, which in the end will make both groups equal in power." Impa paused for a moment, as if to collect her thoughts before continuing, "but after today, that's not going to happen. Your father has already been aware of what Link has done, and there's already men to take care of Link. We won't have to worry about him after tonight."

Everything froze and Zelda sat unnaturally still, her eyes staring at the back of Impa's head in horror. The anger she felt towards Link just moments before vanished quickly and she was left feeling hallow. Her chest heaved as shallow breaths left her tightened throat. Everything Link had done wrong didn't seem to matter now. He didn't deserve to die. After all, he was the one who saved her numerous times. He had helped her more than her own father ever had, and even though she'd only known Link for a short amount of time, she had began to like him. He looked at her and smiled at her in ways she'd never experienced before, and even though he made mistakes, she couldn't let him die.

"Stop the car," Zelda demanded defiantly, looking at the purple eyes that glared in the rear view mirror.

"What? Link's men will be after us soon, we need to make it to the safe house as quickly as possible." Impa turned as she spoke, looking at the girl puzzled.

"I have to warn Link, he's going to die!"

"It's what he deserves. With him _and_ Ganon after us we don't have a chance. Don't you see what he did to you, Zelda? By kicking you, he gave you your own death wish." Impa's stern voice stilled Zelda's, and she sat back in the seat, her lips pressed in a firm line. She couldn't do anything now, but when they made it to the safe house, she'd find a way to escape.

* * *

"You've done gone and done it now, Link," Telma's disapproving voice cut through the air sharp and loud. Link winced as she removed his shirt, inspecting the wound closer up. Her skilled fingers worked around it, only causing Link minimal pain.

"A red potion will heal it-not completely-but it will take away most of the pain. It's a pretty bad wound." Telma smiled reassuringly at Link, then shifted her gaze to Sheik who stood back away staring with brooding eyes. She could tell something was amiss, especially in the way the air hung thick and heavy around the two men who avoided eye contact with each other. She didn't press the matter; she knew what kind of business these two were in. It would be hard telling what had happened.

"You've got to be more careful out there. This is the third bullet wound I've healed for you in the past year." Telma joked as she searched through her cabinet, jars and glasses clanking together. "You're lucky the Hero of Old's blood runs through your veins, or you'd be dead by now." She chuckled then, only leaving Link to shake his head.

Telma believed in the old myths about the Hero who saved Hyrule long, long ago. She always told Link she sensed something courageous in him; she told him he had qualities like no other she ever met. The first time he came to her she nearly fainted to see him alive with a bullet hole in his chest. She declared any regular man would have died instantly. Ever since, she declared him a descendant of the Hero. Link merely humored her, never saying much but never believing in her stories and myths.

"I'm going to be dead if you don't hurry," Link stated as he continued to watch her search. Finally she stood, a jar in her hands. She sloshed the contents around before popping the top off. Link stared down at the vibrant red liquid in the jar as it was handed to him, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh just drink it," Telma demanded, pushing the jar into his hands. Link only hesitated a moment more before he brought the jar to his lips and downing the strange liquid in one gulp.

The after taste was strangely bitter, but the pain in Link's body instantly diminished. He sighed with relief as he smiled warmly at Telma. He went to thank her, his lips already parted as the words began to leave his throat, when his phone rang.

"What?" Link answered the call curtly, his tone laced with annoyance.

"The girl is gone, she escaped." The voice on the other end belonged to one of his men. It was clear the man was afraid to deliver the bad news as his voice was quiet and he stammered his words.

"What? She's one girl. There were plenty of men there, how did she manage to escape?" Link's voice rose steadily with each word as the annoyance in his voice was replaced with anger.

"I'm not exactly sure, boss. But we have another situation on our hands. The, uh, safe house was set on fire, as well as a couple warehouses." There was a long pause as Link gathered himself, his mind running amuck and his thoughts racing a thousand miles an hour.

"We have reason to believe it's Gaepora's men. They've already discovered what you'd done to Zelda." The man continued to speak, his voice seeming to get lower with the mention of the Gaepora name.

"Sheik and I will be there soon." Link hung up the phone before the man on the other end could say anything else.

"Thanks Telma," Link didn't bother to smile or sound appreciative as he turned to Sheik, and with a motion of his head, they left the healers building.

"What's going on?" Sheik inquired. Link jumped in the driver's seat without a word. He started the car and within a matter of seconds they were barreling down the street.

"What happened?" Sheik asked again, raising his voice.

"Zelda escaped and informed Gaepora what we've done. They've set the safe house and a couple warehouses on fire," Link paused as he shook his head briefly, "she's such a bitch."

Sheik finally felt himself boil over as Link once again insulted the girl, but whatever he wanted to say never came. Without warning a white SUV slammed into the side of the small black car, sending it toppling down the road. Sheik felt the airbag's deploy, as the sound of metal smashing and crunching filled his ear's deafly over and over again. He wasn't sure what he smacked his head on, but searing pain flared through his body. As his side of the car met with the pavement, his arm got caught and smashed and as the blood curdling scream left his lips, he felt it vibrate his entire body.

Link's left leg went instantly numb. Although the air bags deployed, his still managed to bust his nose on the steering wheel. He felt a yell leave his throat, but over the sound of the car hitting pavement, he couldn't hear it. The wound still sore in his stomach was now on fire, spreading through his body like wildfire. His shoulder hit something and once again, a scream left his throat. The car finally came to a stop, right side up in the middle of the darkened road.

In a state of shock Link sat still, his mind not yet fully comprehending what happened. Sheik groaned out in pain, which finally brought Link to his senses. Glancing over, Sheik was nearly unrecognizable; blood covered his face and matted his hair down in places. His eye were closed tightly and he held his arm against his body oddly-it was broken.

"Sheik, hey," Link was startled by his voice as it came out strangled and hoarse. "Sheik, are you...okay?"

"No, I'm not fucking okay. I can't feel my arm, man. Are you okay?" Sheik's eyes remained closed, and Link thought it wasn't out of pain, but out of fear of what he might see.

"Yeah...busted my nose. I can't move my leg." As Link tried once more to move his leg, he didn't see the figures approach the car. As someone reached in through the window to unbuckle his seat belt, Link began to squirm, but the pain in his leg halted him with a yell. Link couldn't make out the man's features in the darkness, but he knew he was one of Gaepora's men. The man unbuckled Link's seatbelt and without care, yanked Link from his seat and out the window.

Link hollered in pain, no coherent thoughts in his mind. He heard Sheik yell and curse, and figured he was being pulled out of the car as well. The man let Link fall to the ground with a thud, his body writhing in pain. A foot met his gut and Link saw stars. The pain was too much for his body as he opened his mouth to scream, but the scream was silent. The foot met with his gut over and over again, and just when Link's world began to fade out, he was hauled up by the back of his shirt and dragged to the white SUV. He was thrown into the backseat, his body numb and feeling hollow as another body was thrown in with him.

Sheik groaned in pain as he tried to shift off Link, but it was pointless; his body was too weak and broken to move.

"Link," Sheik's shallow voice was broken and defeated, "I think I'm done for."

* * *

**As always, thanks to the great reviewers! **

**Author's note: don't worry about the scene were it talks about Link being a descendant of the Hero; I'll clear that up in later chapters. **


	11. Chapter 11

Zelda didn't speak as she entered the cabin in the woods. It was their safe house, but it was incredibly smaller than the one she had previously shared with Link. She followed as Impa lead, and Darunia took up the back. She still awaited for the right time to make her run for it, but their keen eyes were always watching, as if they knew what her motives were. As she followed Impa into the massive kitchen, Zelda got a surprise as she saw her father sitting at the round table.

"Zelda," he spoke in earnest, standing as he wrapped his arms around her. "I apologize for what he's done," Zelda heard him sneer, and she knew he was talking about Link. "My men have reported back, and they already found him." Zelda's eye's widened, but the gesture was hidden by her father's shoulder.

"Is he...dead?" She was glad her voice was muffled so no one heard the concern in her words.

"No, not yet. I need you to stay here with Impa, okay? I need you safe right now, okay Zelda? Things are going to be getting more dangerous from here." Zelda found herself irritated at the way he talked down to her as if she were a kid, his words slow and deliberate. She only nodded as he released her, and without another word, he left. She found herself staring at the space he had just taken up moments ago. He never knew how to say goodbye.

"Your rooms at the top of the stairs Zelda." Impa indicated toward the stairway, and Zelda happily made her way up them slowly. She wanted to be alone, away from everyone. She once felt protected around Impa, the woman was always like a mother to her. But now she wanted to run, to get as faraway as she could from this place.

The room she was staying in was small, dusty, and reeked of wood. She flicked the light on, finding only a small bed up against the wall. The rest of the room was utterly empty, which made Zelda feel even more hollow. She made her way to the bed as she flung herself on it, tears forming in her eyes as her thoughts drifted to Link.

* * *

His back was pressed up against Sheik's as both their hands were bond together and wedged between them. They sat like that in the middle of the dirt floor, in a dark room. The pain in his body seemed to subside, but he couldn't figure if it were due to his body becoming numb to it, or he was slipping into unconsciousness. His head felt as if it were full of bricks, his body too weak to hold it up.

"How are you...holding up?" Link's own voice made him jump, the voice sounding raspy and weak.

"I'm still breathing. But the pain is becoming unbearable." Sheik rolled his head back, it non too gentle bumping into Link's. Link didn't say anything as Sheik rested his head on the back of his, the gesture sending searing pain through Link's body. But he'd do anything to keep Sheik awake and talking.

"Are you comfortable?" Link tried to sound comical, but his raspy voice only came out strangled. Sheik still didn't move his head, nor did he answer. He body went limp, his hands that rested up against Link's unclenching. Link jerked, hoping that would jolt the man. But he still didn't move.

"Sheik? Please, say something." The raspy voice pleaded, trying to free his hands from the rope.

"I'm still here." It was a whisper, barely audible, but it was enough to relax Link's nerves.

"Just stay awake. I love you, man, please stay awake." Link didn't care if his voice quivered, or that he felt heat swell behind his eyes.

"Just stay awake." The raspy voice whispered once more, quivering as the other man didn't respond.

* * *

"I guess Ganon is making mutant creatures," Impa said, looking at Zelda horridly.

Zelda sat at the round table in the kitchen, the early morning sun rays streaming through the bay window and causing her to squint. She wondered what people were doing at the office right now, as Link, Saria, and Navi were gone. They probably just went back home, taking the day off. She sighed again, her thoughts once more drifting to Link.

"Did you hear me?" Impa inquired, waving a hand in front of Zelda's dazed eyes. The blonde girl snapped out of her reverie, her eyes falling to Impa's face.

"Yes. I encountered one once. It flung be across the parking lot at school. Link killed it before it could do anything else to me, though."

"You like Link, don't you?" The question was asked quietly, hesitantly, as if Impa was afraid to ask it. Zelda didn't answer at first, her mind thinking up answers that didn't reveal the truth. But what would it hurt if someone knew the truth? Everything was fucked up anyway.

"I'm afraid I do, Impa. I want so badly to rescue him."

"After all he's done? He tried to kill your father, Zelda. He kicked you out when-"

"And what has my father done for me? Hid secrets from me? Lived a secret live? He was hardly around when I grew up. When I think of a parent, your face is the only one I see, Impa. My father suddenly drops me off in the hands of another man so that he can take care of me, and I wasn't even informed about it. At least Link told me the truth, one way or another." It was quiet as Zelda's voice still seemed to fill the air, Impa's eyes casted on the girl sincerely.

"I love you Zelda, so I will follow whatever decision you make."

"I want to rescue Link and Sheik from my father." Once again, a silence fell over the two. Impa studied Zelda for a moment, her eyes locked onto the blue ones.

"I will help you." Zelda smiled brightly at the older woman's words as she stood and embraced her tightly.

"Thank you, Impa."

"But there are a few things we need to discuss. Do you even have a plan, Zelda? I know where they are keeping them, but we need structure-we need to have a solid plan." Zelda released the woman, only to smile smugly at her.

"I have a plan."

"I hope it's a damn good one, or your father will have me killed as well." Impa spoke seriously, her eyes holding Zelda's sternly.

"Don't worry, it will work, I'm sure of it." The confidence in Zelda's tone roared, and she smiled smugly once more.

* * *

Light flooded the darkened room, causing Link to wince as it hurt his eyes. He could hear voices as they came closer, and suddenly he was hauled off the floor. His head spun as his entire body went numb with intense pain. He held back a moan, not wanting to give the men the satisfaction of hearing him in pain. With crude insults they drug him out of the room, Sheik's limp body trailing behind. Link tried to turn and look at his friend, but the grip on his arm jerked him onward.

They were dragged down a stair case and finally outside to where the sun had just began to set. They were surrounded by water, which told Link they were at one of Gaepora's warehouses on the pier. Link squinted heavily against the soft sun's light, trying to adjust his eyes. His eyes still not fully adjusted to the light barely made out the silhouette of Gaepora, standing just before the edge of the drop off. They were behind the warehouse, facing the water, where no witnesses could see them. Link knew this was where he would die.

He was shoved to the ground hard, and almost let himself holler out in pain, but he bit his lip until he tasted blood. The bonds around his wrists were cut, and he scrambled back as he tried to look at Sheik. His hands faltered over the fallen man's body, not knowing what to do. Sheik's chest still moved, slowly-agonizingly slow-but it moved and it meant he was alive. But that wouldn't matter soon anyway. Link had to do something.

"You were once part of this family," Gaepora's voice rang out, but Link paid it no mind. His thoughts were racing, searching for a way out. He briefly took his eyes off Sheik, searching his surroundings. There had to be more than thirty men surrounding him. How could he take out thirty men by himself?

"You made an oath, and you broke that oath. You were my best man, and now you're one of my worst enemies. I tried to bridge this gap between us, by having you look after my daughter. I thought you could handle it, since you've managed to escape me over several years. I thought you to be the best, but you couldn't handle a simple task such as my daughter." Gaepora was now walking toward Link, his hand reaching into his jacket. Link knew what that meant.

"You think you're daughter is just a simple task? You pawned her off on me while you sat back and hid, declaring it was to keep _her_ safe. Bullshit, it was to keep _you_ safe." Though raspy, Link's voice held venom that pierced the air.

"Link, you're not...helping our...situation." Link turned as Sheik spoke in broken parts, his eyes still closed as he lay on his back.

"You're really not in the position to be running that mouth of yours," Gaepora spoke as he finally came to a halt in front of Link, his gun pointed directly at the middle of the blonde man's forehead as he still knelt on the ground next to Sheik.

Men swarmed in, grabbing Link by the arms and standing him up as Link instantly recoiled as his leg burned with pain. He was thrown back against the wall of the warehouse, the gun still pointed at him. Just as he thought he'd hear the click of the gun and that would be it, a woman's voice pierced through the air. It was clear what she said, but not where it came from.

"Zelda!" Link heard the voice call out the name as he searched for the source, until he saw Impa running towards them. "It's Zelda, they've got her. Ganon...they have her!"

"Take them back inside, we'll deal with them later. Let's go! Now!" Gaepora ordered gruffly, as Link was once more knocked to the ground and bonded to Sheik once more. He was lead into the warehouse and back up the stairs, before he was thrown onto the dirt floor. He grunted in frustration, kicking his feet and knocking up dust.

He could hear the men shouting orders below, and then everything went silent. Link sat with his head hung low, his thoughts suddenly going to Zelda. Of her warm skin, and the bright smile she'd flash him whenever he said something witty. He wish he could hear her laugh and touch her golden hair. He wanted to breathe her in, smell her flowery scent of her perfume that lingered on her soft skin. Was she okay? Was she going to be okay? No. He shouldn't have let his anger get the better of him, he shouldn't have kicked her out and left her to die. He wasn't sorry for what he did nor what he said, but he now wished he could have avoided it. He cared about the young blonde girl. He liked the company she brought, and the goofy things she did and said. He needed to break these ropes so he could save her, before it was too late. He began viciously tugging on the ropes, causing cries of pain to escape Sheik's throat.

"I know, Sheik, but I have to break these ropes." Link continued to tug, but a noise in the darkened corner of the room froze his movements. The corner of the room was pitch black, his eyes unable to make anything out. But movement had surely came from that way, he knew it. Suddenly, he was face to face with a cloaked figure. It's face was obscured by the cowl of the cloak, and he couldn't make out any of the wearer's features.

"I need you to come with me. Trust me," The cloaked figure cut the ropes, untying Link from Sheik. The door was thrown open, and a tall man barged in, his purple eyes evident even in the dark of the room. He bent, scooping Sheik up easily as he turned, heading back for the door.

"Let's go, we don't have much time." He called over his shoulder. The cloaked figure moved to Link, wrapping an arm around his waist as he was helped out of the room. A few men's bodies lay lifeless on the floor, pools of blood encasing their forms. Link didn't question nor protest as the cloaked figure helped him down the stairs and outside, where once again the soft light of dusk caused him to wince. He was led to a car parked a block away, where the figure gently lay him in the back seat.

"I'll meet you back at the safe house," The man with purple eyes called to the cloaked figure. The man started the car, and pulled onto the main road.

* * *

Link's body finally allowed him to drift to sleep in the backseat of the car. Sheik had shifted, laying his head on the other man's lap as he wanted to gain heat. When Link woke, they were in the woods, a small cabin in the distant. A layer of fog began to appear in the dense woods, making an eerie feel slide down Link's spine. The car continued up the long driveway before stopping at the house. Another car pulled up moments later, and Link found a small noise of surprise leave his throat as Impa exited the driver side. The cloaked figure appeared, walking toward the car that occupied Link and Sheik.

The man with purple eyes helped Sheik out, being careful not to cause the man any pain. Link managed to get out on his own, leaning up against the passenger side door for support.

"Impa," his raspy voice rang out, "what's going on?"

"I'll explain later, we need to get you two to the hospital." Impa argued, her eyes scanning both the injured men's bodies.

"What about Zelda? We need to save her." It was silent as Link's statement hung in the air.

"We need to get you two to the hospital." Impa repeated.

"No, I'll call Telma, she's better than any hospital." Link said, asking for a phone.

* * *

The cloaked figure sat out in the night, on the deck that looked out into the woods. The older woman named Telma had come, her worried eyes taking in the state of both males before she instantly set to work. Link was as good as he'd get, his body still healing but the pain was still there. He caught sight of the lone figure out on the deck, his mind already guessing whose face lay in the shadow's of the cowl.

"It's cold out here," Link declared as he stepped onto the deck, closing the glass door behind him. The figure didn't turn as Link approached, sitting next to the figure on the stone bench. It was quiet as the bugs serenaded the night. Link looked to the peppered cloudless sky before his eyes returned to the figure next to him.

"Why did you do that?" Link spoke first, breaking the silence. There was no response after a few moments, so Link leaned over, pushing the cowl back from the beautiful face he eagerly wanted to see. "Answer me," he demanded softly, his hands still resting on either side of her face.

"I couldn't just let you die,"

"You're the one who told your father in the first place, Zelda." Her eyebrows furrowed, as she glared at him, her soft eyes suddenly hardening.

"WHAT? I didn't say a thing to him! Is this all I get? I SAVED YOUR LIFE! I thought I'd at least get a THANK YOU. Even after what you said to me and did, I STILL came and SAVED YOU." Link shrunk back as Zelda sprang up, her voice growing steadily in volume as she paced back and forth.

"Zelda, please, sit." Hesitantly the girl sat, her eyes still heated as she looked at Link.

"Thank you, Zelda. I know I let my anger get the best of me, but I never truly intended to send you away. I only said that to scare you."

"But your men...they came to get me." This time, it was Link who furrowed his brows.

"I never sent my men after you, Zelda." They both sat in silence, their eyes locked on to each others.

"I suspected as much," Link finally spoke, "some of my men must have worked under cover for your dad. That must be how he's kept an eye on you and I. We don't have to worry about that now. I do apologize for saying what I said, and calling you a bitch." Link chuckled softly, but the noise died away when Zelda glared.

"You never called me that,"

"Not to your face, I haven't." Zelda pulled away from Link sharply, her eyes still fixed on him.

"I'm still mad at you. You can't expect me to be okay with everything, can you? An apology is just going to make everything better? It's like a rollercoaster with you, Link."

Link reached forward, grabbing the girl by the wrists and hauling her back down on the bench once more. He pulled her close, pressing their foreheads together tightly.

"I wish I could make it easier to love me," Link breathed, "I've been this way for so long, I can't change. I get angry, I say things I don't mean, I hope you can forgive me. And forgive me always." He shifted, turning his head so that his lips could meet Zelda's. She didn't hesitate to open her mouth, allowing Link entrance.

He kissed her passionately, cupping her face with his hands as he rubbed slow circles on her cheek bones. He breathed in deep, feeling intoxicated by the flowery scent. He moaned as he felt her small hands travel up his stomach to rest on his chest. He forced himself, but he pulled away, looking into deep blue eyes.

"Will you..." Link broke off his sentence as a blush crept on his face, and suddenly, he wouldn't meet Zelda's eyes.

"Will I what?" Zelda prompted, amusingly taken aback by how Link suddenly became embarrassed.

"Will you be my girl?"

"Girl? Like, girlfriend?" Zelda suddenly giggled, which caused Link to become flustered.

"Fuck. I don't know what you call it." Zelda only giggled more.

"Yes, Link, I will be your girl. But I still don't forgive you, Link. I'm still mad."

Suddenly Link grabbed her, pulling her in close once more.

"I don't care." He kissed her once more before he released her, sitting back as he held her hand.

"How is Sheik?" Zelda asked as she ran her fingers over the back of Link's hands. Link didn't respond as he sucked in a shaky breath.  
"Telma says he's making progress, but..." Link left the sentence unfinished, shaking his head as he removed his hands from Zelda's. He leaned forward as his elbows rested on his knees, his head dangling between them.

"He can't heal as fast as I can, it's not because he's not strong. He's one of the strongest people I know,"

"He'll pull through, I know it." Zelda placed a soft hand on Link's shoulder, rubbing small circles to the nape of his neck.

"He has to pull through. He's the closest thing to family I've ever had. I love him, you know?" Link spoke quietly, his eyes staring down at the wooden planks of the deck. Zelda moved over, taking his head in her hands as she guided it to her chest. They sat like that, Link's head on her chest as she ran her fingers along his temples and through his hair, for hours.

* * *

**Thanks, yet once again, to my reviewers. **

**RageMuffinz, just wanted to let you know I laughed out loud at your review. You're awesome. **


	12. Chapter 12

Moonlight shone through the window and casted the room in a dull blue light. Zelda lay awake on the small bed against the wall, her eyes drifting to the window. Link was away, but she knew he was downstairs visiting Sheik while the healer Telma worked on his serious injuries. Telma did all she could for Link, who seemed in better health now, but Sheik was not as strong as Link. Zelda felt hollow inside as she remembered the words the teary eyed healer had spoken in private to her.

_"I've been a healer a long time...but I just don't think he's going to make it. Don't tell Link just yet," _Zelda turned in the bed as she tore her watery eyes from the window to face the wall. She breathed shaky breaths as she pushed back the tears that began to form in her eyes. She lay up against the wall for sometime, her eyes drifting close as she willed herself to sleep.

They were snapped back open in sheer terror as the bed dipped under someone-or something's-weight. She lay stiff, afraid to move as she stared at the wall in fright. Slender fingers dug into her blonde hair gently as a warm pair of lips kissed her neck. She turned then, full of relief and a bit of anger.

"Link! Don't do that, you scared me!" She smacked playfully at him, but the smile on her lips died when, even in the dim light of the moon, she saw the disconsolate look in his eyes. He didn't speak as he shifted, laying on his side as he faced her. He pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her torso as the other snaked under her head and held the back of it, his fingers digging through her hair. He pressed his face to her forehead, and she could feel the wetness of his tears as they silently ran down his cheeks. Link shifted as he moved Zelda's face to his chest, resting his head atop hers.

"Is Sheik...?" Zelda couldn't help but ask shakily, her voice muffled slightly as it was pressed against Link's chest.

"No, but it's just not...it's not good." His voice was strained, and Zelda wrapped her arms around the man the best she could, hoping to bring him comfort.

"I've been doing this for awhile," Link continued after a few minutes of silence, "and I've never got caught. I was unbeatable, and look at how easy it was for them to find me. Look at how easy they beat me down. Look at Sheik, nearly..." Link left the sentence hang as his voice shook, and he buried his face in Zelda's hair.

"He's my brother, you know. We both were young when we found each other, both without families and someone to take care of us. So we stuck together and took care of each other. I feel like a failed as a brother."

"You didn't fail. There was no way you could have protected him from what happened." Zelda spoke softly as she felt Link's grip around her tighten, but he didn't say anything else.

They lay still for awhile, and soon Zelda's breaths began to even as she fell into a light sleep. Link, unaware of the girl asleep, loosened his grip around her and let his hand slide down her side, before his fingers dove under the waistband of her shorts. In her sleepy unconsciousness, Zelda didn't stir as Link's fingers found her womanhood.

Link moaned softly as his fingers met inviting warmth. It drove him further, and he felt the small girl jerk as he roughly entered a finger in her. Zelda's eyes snapped open as she felt Link exploring, and she whimpered into his chest as he began to vigorously thrust his finger in a sloppy rhythm. Small shaky breaths left Zelda's lips as she clutched on to Link's forearm that was wedged between them. He kissed her with heated passion before he withdrew his finger, a whimper leaving the girl's throat.

Link hooked his fingers around the waistband of Zelda's shorts before pulling them down with hurried greed. Zelda blushed brightly as she was exposed from the waist down. She shivered violently as Link's smooth hands ran up and down her thighs with lustful want, meeting each and every curve of her form. He cupped her behind before giving it a rough squeeze, igniting a squeal from Zelda. Even in the pale moonlight, Zelda saw the satisfied, shark-like grin on his face.

"I'm sorry," he deadpanned as he began trailing kisses along Zelda's neck, stopping to nibble playfully on her ear. Suddenly he spoke in a low, luring tone, "I bite." Zelda let out a giggle as teeth gently bit down on the juncture of her neck, but something warm stirred in her stomach before it dropped, igniting a flare deep inside her.

She pulled away from Link before pushing him back on the bed roughly, the blonde man now lying flat on his back. Zelda saw his eyes widen in shock as she took control, climbing on top of him as she straddled his stomach. She giggled again as she slid her petite hands under his shirt, and ran them over the taunt muscles of his stomach, the muscles there seemed to jump and spasm under her every touch. She found one of his nipples and pinched it hard, causing the man under her to buck and hiss, his eyes glaring at her darkly. She couldn't tell if they were dark with lust or anger, but she pinched it once more. Link bucked again, and this time, Zelda felt his hardened erection poke her in the back.

The feeling alone made her heat up even more, and she involuntarily grinded against Link's stomach. Zelda pulled on the shirt Link wore in a miserable attempt to pull it off. Link momentarily propped himself up on his elbows as he ripped the shirt from himself before he threw it to the floor. In the light of the moon, Zelda found herself mesmerized by the dips and curves and shadows of Link's muscles. She leaned back, sitting herself on Link's very much alive manhood, so she could drink him in as a whole.

Suddenly she felt insecure as her eyes wandered over his fit form, as her herself wasn't nowhere near fit. Link was chiseled, and Zelda swore she still had baby fat. Nonetheless, she wanted to touch every muscles and every inch of Link's sun-kissed body. She leaned forward and began to run her hands over Link's body once more, feeling the softness of his skin under her touch. She twisted a nipple again, and Link grabbed her hand roughly. He held it still, his heated, half lidded eyes locked on hers.

"It's not really fair," he spoke, his voice vibrating the air, "that I'm shirtless and you are not."

"Yes, but I am pants-less, and you still have yours on." Zelda replied evenly, a smile spreading across Link's face.

"How about I take my pants off if you take your shirt off?" Zelda only nodded as she removed herself from Link, allowing the man to roll off the bed and stand. Zelda couldn't help her eyes as they instantly zoomed in on the tent in Link's sweats, and as she licked her lips involuntarily, Link chuckled deeply.

"You go first, princess." Link spoke with a cock of his head. "Wait a minute," Link turned and headed for the other side of the room, and suddenly they were thrown into light. Zelda squinted, looking at Link questioningly.

"I want to see everything." He spoke, as he once more stood over Zelda. He gave her the go-on gesture impatiently. Zelda slowly removed her shirt as her thoughts once again returned to her non-fit form. Would Link be turned off by her chubbiness? Would he think it unattractive? Her shirt came over her head and she tossed it to the ground.

Zelda felt eerily aroused as Link's pupils suddenly opened up, dilating rather largely. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, as it too was tossed to the ground. Link only hissed, his head tilted back slightly, seeming intoxicated as his eyes took in every curve and bump of Zelda's body. Finally, much to Zelda's pleasure, Link pushed down his sweat's before stepping out of them altogether.

Zelda sat, squeezing her legs together tightly, her eyes glued on Link's impressive length. It was more than she thought, _so much more._ She'd never seen one before, but that didn't matter- Link was _huge. _Suddenly, with a blush, she panicked. _How is that going to fit...inside me? It's going to hurt, I can't do this. _

But suddenly Link stepped forward, and Zelda was faced to face with her fear. _Literally_.

"It's in my face," Zelda spoke up, not sure if she should swat it away or not. She instead tilted her head up, looking at Link with innocent eyes.

"Suck it," he demanded. Zelda widened her eyes in pure shock, glaring at Link in question.

Playfully Link stepped forward, the tip of his erection prodding Zelda's lips. She could smell him them, the scent of his body wash and his natural manly scent, and she couldn't help as she parted her lips.

She heard Link hiss once more as she wrapped her lips around him. His hand instantly tangled in her hand roughly, guiding her as she began to move her head, her hand pumping him where her mouth could not reach. Link pulled roughly on her hair, and Zelda moaned in pain.

"Watch your fucking teeth," Link demanded through clenched teeth as Zelda's painfully scraped his hardened member. Zelda purposefully scraped her teeth once more, non to gently, on Link's erection. He pulled her hair with force, pulling her away from him. He pushed her back onto the bed, her legs dangling over the side. Link pulled her by her hips closer to the edge as he kneeled on the ground, his face even with her womanhood. Zelda didn't protest as a warm tongue flicked out, touching her _oh so_ sensitive spot. She threw her hand back as Link continued lavishing her with his tongue, the noise of his ministrations only driving her mad.

Without warning Link scraped his teeth along her nub before his bit down on it, and involuntarily Zelda kneed him under his chin as she all but yelled. Link grunted in pain as he was jerked backwards by the impact, landing on his back on the floor.

"What was that for?" Zelda said as her voice grew in anger, curling up in a ball on the bed.

"I was just showing you how it felt. But damn," Link grunted again as he pushed himself off the floor and onto the bed, "you're a spitfire."

Link grinned darkly as he climbed on Zelda, his erection firmly against her stomach as he leaned down to capture her lips. Zelda found herself gasping as Link reached down between their bodies and positioned himself against her entrance. Link paused, his eyes narrowing in on hers like a heated target.

"Relax, I know you want this as bad as me," he whispered. Zelda wasn't expecting Link to thrust himself forward, his hand wrapped around himself to guide it in. Link threw his head back and groaned with ecstasy, but Zelda squirmed in pain.

"Link…it hurts!" Zelda suddenly whispered, her hands coming to rest on his chest as she slightly pushed against him. The pain was undeniable, even though Zelda wanted this _so bad_.

"Just calm down," Link spoke softly, trying with every fiber in his being to not thrust over and over again into the small girl. "It doesn't help when you're wriggling around."

Link gave in to his temptations and pulled away from the girl agonizingly slow, before sharply and roughly slamming back into her. Zelda's mouth opened, letting out a loud string of curse words as she was thrown into pain from Link's rough ministrations.

A large hand clamped down over her mouth, as cerulean eyes were overtaken with lust. Zelda squirmed under the weight of Link, but her ministrations stopped as she realized Link wasn't going to move anytime soon. He dipped his head as he removed his hand, and pressed their lips together in a firm passionate kiss. Zelda found herself relaxing, and soon, the uncomfortable pain subsided.

"Jesus Christ," Link muttered.

The sensation that filled her was intoxicating. She closed her eyes as sensations she'd never imagined wrecked her body, leaving her breathing heavy and wanting so much more. Link was anything but gentle with his thrusting, but the roughness only seemed to edge Zelda further. There was something in the way Link filled her perfectly that made everything fall into place; his breathing in her ear, the soft kisses he placed on her lips and jawline-it felt right, and Zelda never wanted it to end.

"It feels good, Link," Zelda found herself whispering without even thinking. Link only thrust harder, grunting often as he caught her eyes with his.

"_You_ feel good, Zelda. Damn, so unbelievably irresistibly good."

Small arms wound their way and gripped broad shoulders, nails digging into sun-kissed skin. The scrapping of nails caused a deep, satisfied moan to escape Link's lips. Zelda's hands slid down the dip of Link's back, before they rested on his bottom. Zelda pulled the region closer to her as she grinded up, trying to build friction as she felt the heat and pressure build up inside of her.

Link suddenly stiffened as he growled, his face suddenly dipping and nuzzling into Zelda's shoulder. He jerked, and Zelda felt his hardened member twitch and throb inside her. She only bucked her hips forward, meeting Link's now sloppy thrusts. The blonde haired man slowly stopped his thrusting before he removed his head from Zelda's shoulder, looking into her sapphire eyes with satisfaction.

"Fuck." He smiled as he slowly pulled himself off her, plopping down next to Zelda on the small bed. The blonde girl propped herself up on her elbow, gazing at Link disappointedly.

"What's wrong, princess?" Link asked dazed, one of his arms resting behind his head.

"I still feel...aroused." Zelda murmured, her hand sliding down to rest on her stomach. Link only chuckled lightly before he sat up, moving and shifting so that he was positioned between Zelda's legs. Big hands pushed the legs apart, Zelda's pink womanhood welcoming him, tucked between alabaster skin. He smiled up at her once more before moving forward, his tongue flicking against her nub as he entered a finger in her.

Small hands latched onto Link's hair as she gripped his head between her thighs. Link's tongue seemed to dance over her sensitive nub as his slender digit thrust inside of her, and she soon felt a low fire build in her stomach. It bloomed and seemed to spread like wildfire, and soon her whole body twitched as her orgasm shot pleasure through her limbs. Her hips bucked off the bed, but Link held her thighs firm as she thrashed about, her orgasm over taking her body.

The jolts of pleasure soon became too much, and suddenly Link's tongue began to cause her pain. She smacked his head away, closing her thighs and pressing them firmly shut. Zelda made herself look away from the beautiful disaster that was Link as his tongue ever so seductively licked away the wetness of Zelda that covered his mouth.

"You're beautiful," Link smiled as he once more lay down beside her. He wrapped his arms around the naked girl and pulled her in close, resting his chin on top of the mop of blonde hair.

* * *

Link hadn't known he'd fell asleep until he woke with sunlight streaming through the small window and landing on his face. Zelda was no longer wrapped in his arms, by lay in the middle of the bed, the covers thrown off her. And she was completely naked. Link smiled and felt his hand already sliding down his stomach to his erection, but a knock at the door stopped him. He threw the covers over Zelda before he kicked her roughly, waking her from her deep sleep. Just as the door opened Link rolled off the bed and under it, hiding from whoever entered the room.

"Impa," it was Zelda's voice, sleepy and irritated.

"You don't happen to know where Link is, do you?" The blonde haired man could hear the quiet foreboding tone in the woman's voice as she spoke.

"What's happening?" Zelda wrapped the sheet around her tighter as she sat up in bed, the grave tone on Impa's face alerting her.

"It's Sheik."


	13. Chapter 13

"_Sheik's dead." _

Impa's words were still frozen in the eerily quiet air of the room, the atmosphere itself seemed to freeze within time. Zelda could hear the faint rustle as Link carefully removed himself from under the bed now that Impa had left the room.

His eyes instantly looked to Zelda's, and the girl saw the waves of emotions that pooled in them. His face was blank, yet so full of raging emotions that it pained Zelda to look. The man slowly moved to the bed, lazily crawling toward the girl who welcomed him with her arms.

He buried his face into the girl's chest, his suddenly cold body welcoming the heat her body brought. His mind seemed numb as it went blank, unable to process thoughts or feelings. He felt desolate as he closed his eyes, Impa's words suddenly crashing through his mind. Anger swelled up inside him, quickly consuming him like a wildfire. He felt his skin heat as he pulled himself away from Zelda, looking into her sorrowful blue orbs.

"Zelda," he spoke hoarsely, his eyes looking at her but his mind miles away, "I am so sorry." The girl looked at him puzzled, her eyes searching his face for answers.

"What are you talking about?" She moved forward as she spoke, her hand trying to grab his, but he pulled back quickly.

"Your father will die for this," Link's words were blunt, but they hit Zelda like sharp icy knives. Her eyes widened in shock as she tried to move away from Link.

"It was your father's men who killed Sheik, the order was given by _him_. Your father cannot live as long as _I_ am living, I will make sure of _that_." The words were spoken with venom that seeped into the air, chilling Zelda and causing bumps to rise on her skin.

"I won't let you kill him, Link." Zelda willed her voice to be spoken with courage, but the sadistic grin that grew on Link's face sucked any courage out of her quickly.

"I know, but what can you do?"

It was quiet as Link's daring words hung cold in the air and as Zelda weighed her options in her head. She could run, but Link was faster and he _always _caught her-plus, she was naked still, and she didn't want anyone to see her. She could yell for Impa, but she didn't know what Link would do to the older woman, and he didn't seem too fond of her anyway.

Link suddenly lunged forward, pushing hard against Zelda and pinning her against the headboard of the bed by her wrists. His grip around her was unrelenting, his fingertips digging hard into her soft flesh. Zelda squirmed and pushed against him, but Link was massive and strong, his grip not faltering against the resisting girl.

"Link, get off me! What are you doing?" Zelda's voice was strained as she continued to writhe.

"I'm sorry, Zelda." His harsh tone deceived his words as he pulled her off the bed, dragging her with ease toward the closet in the corner of the room.

"Impa! Impa please…" Zelda's screaming plea was cut short as one of Link's massive hands clamped down hard on her mouth.

"Shut up!" Link ordered darkly in Zelda's ear, his hot breath against her neck. He leaned forward and opened the closet door, only one hand holding Zelda still.

The blonde girl took her chance and threw her head back hard, head butting Link square in the chest. The impact caused Link to stumble back and fall, losing his grip on the girl. Zelda bolted, only making it a few feet away before Link grabbed at her ankle, causing her to fall.

Her face hit the floor with a bone chilling crack, and darkness soon encased Zelda's world.

* * *

Zelda woke with a pain searing through her head, beating like a steady drumbeat. She opened her eyes but found nothing but darkness. Panic soon bloomed within her as she found her hands were tied behind her back, her feet bond together in front of her, and something was tied around her head keeping something in place in her mouth, enabling her from making any noise.

She began to sob quietly, knowing that Link had done this to her. How could he be so cruel after being to intimate and loving just the night before? In vain she pulled against the ropes that held her. She thrashed her body back and forth, her body and mind thinking purely in survival mode. She had to free herself before Link killed her father.

She calmed herself, taking in her surroundings. She was in the closet in her room. She slowly itched her way to the door, her body burning and hurting against the friction of the ropes. She neared the door and threw her body against it, crashing into her room. She squinted against the light, her head pounding once more.

She was stuck now, unable to move. She wiggled and jerked, pulling against her restraints. Tears began to stream down her face as she lay there tied up, her naked body pressed to the cool hardwood floor.

The door suddenly opened, and for a moment she panicked, thinking it was Link who had emerged into the room. But gentle hands were placed on Zelda's bare back, lifting her gently so she was sitting up. She was turned, so that she came face to face with dark eyes.

"Zelda, what happened?" Impa's voice was thick with concern, her eyes kindheartedly focused on the tear stained face before hers. She removed the band from Zelda's mouth, and instantly a sob escaped her lips.

"Link, he tied me up before he left. He's going to kill my father, for what happened to Sheik." Impa's face grew grave at Zelda's cries, her eyes seeming to grow hollow.

"What is wrong with that man? Does he even think? There's no way a single man can go up against your father and his men. Link is strong, but he's not that strong."

"I know…can you please untie me?" Impa complied and very gently untied the ropes that held Zelda captive.

The blonde stood, suddenly embarrassed by her nude form. Her arms quickly folded across her chest as she pressed her thighs together.

"Link…he left you like this? Did he…he…touch you without your consent?" The words barely left Impa's mouth, the words whispered with thick angst.

"No, Link would…" _Link would never do that, _she wanted to say, but she didn't know what Link would do or wouldn't do. It was becoming clear to her that Link was unpredictable, a mind raging with so many emotions and thoughts that made him completely unstable. Yet, he was breath taking and she was curious, wanting to know everything that the man hid deep within himself.

"Zelda?" Impa's voice seemed far off, but she stood only a foot away. Zelda smiled meekly as she moved to the closet to quickly grab her clothes. As she changed, not bothered that Impa stood in the same room, after all, Impa practically raised Zelda as her own.

"Can you take me to the city?" Zelda spoke with urgency as she slipped her shirt over her head. Impa remained silent as she stared at the girl with curious eyes.

"What for?"

"I need to talk to Link, please, I know where he is at."

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea," Impa was saying as she pulled the car next to the curb before shutting the engine off. They sat in front of the office building, Triforce Inc., where Zelda was sure Link was at the top, in the secret room.

"He's an unstable man with a temper that flares to easily, he could kill you Zelda." The blonde girl ignored the concern in Impa's voice as she opened the door and climb out, sticking her head back in the door before she shut it.

"Link might be a bit mad, revengeful, and quite possibly… a lot insane, but he won't kill me, I know it. I will be back, no need to worry!" Zelda shut the door before Impa could protest further, and jogged to the front glass doors.

It was the middle of the work day, and the lobby was a bit crowded as she made her way through. How was that even possible without Link and Sheik? Or even Navi and Saria? As Zelda looked around, she found two slim blonde women at the desks that once belonged to Navi and Saria. It had already been arranged for them to be replaced? Suddenly Zelda felt sick to her stomach, here a knot of dread began to form. She still needed to find her friends too, wherever Link had taken them.

She wasted no more time as she made her way to the elevator, pushing past the men in their sleek black suits. Her heart began to pound as the elevator doors closed and she was thrown into a silence as she neared the upper floor.

When it dinged and the doors opened, the top floor was deserted. It was eerily quiet as Zelda stepped out onto the floor, her eyes darting this way and that as she quickly took in the silent room. Quietly she made her way down the familiar hallway and as she neared the brick wall, saw that the door leading to the secret room was already opened. Was Link in such a mood that he didn't even take in consideration that someone might come to the upper floor and discover this room?

Zelda pushed passed the door, standing in the room that held all the guns and ammo. Link stood in the middle, his back facing her, as he busied with something in his hands. Zelda took a small shaky breath as she gathered the will and courage to speak.

"Link, please," she saw the way he stilled, his hands suddenly stopped moving as he froze. For a split second Zelda felt herself panic as she worried he might _actually_ kill her. But he turned slowly, a bizarre look flashing across his face. He was flustered, a crazed look shown in his eyes that Zelda had never seen before. His hair was tousled, and he wore the same clothes he had on the day before. He only looked Zelda over a moment more before he held a gun out, the barrel pointed at her.

"Are you going to shoot me, is that it, Link? What's your motive? What's going on in that mind of yours?" Zelda spoke, her voice light but very much like stone.

"He's your father, you wouldn't understand, and I wouldn't expect you to. He killed Sheik. It's his turn now." Zelda watched as the side of Link's jaw twitched and flicked, and his bottom lip begin to quiver. His face grew flush, and as much as he tried to fight it, heat began to fill his eyes and tears blurred his vision.

"If you kill my father, Link, I will never forgive you. What you are feeling now, all this hatred, is what I will feel for you if you do this."

It was silent and still as the two exchanged heated stares, blue orbs focused on blue in a mix of emotions. Finally, Zelda broke the silence.

"I know you're feeling angry and sad, but don't let those emotions control you, Link. You need to think clearly."

"So I should just let him get away with it?" His voice was hoarse as his eyes roamed her face for an answer. The two were thrown into silence once more when Zelda found no words forming in her mind.

"If you go after him, you'll die. You're not thinking this through! Just please, put the gun down and quit acting like an ass." Zelda finally spoke, not caring that she just insulted the man with a gun. The dry, determined look that fell over Link's face caused bumps to rise over Zelda's skin; she never liked that look, it meant he was up to something.

"He won't kill me," Link was suddenly there, inches away from her, his words dark and raspy. "Because I'll bring something precious of his with me, put it in the line of fire, threaten him with its death."

The barrel of the gun rested on Zelda's forehead, the cool of the metal causing her breath to freeze in her throat. She could see the cold hard determination set in Link's face, the way his eyes peeked out from under his lashes and his firm set lips; _would he really shoot her_?

"Zelda, I'm sorry." His voice was anything but sincere as he struck the side of her head with the handle of the gun, and she fell to the floor, limp.

* * *

Her head throbbed, as her ears rang painfully. She carefully opened her eyes, the light only fueling the pain inside her head. Her hands were bond behind her back, tightly this time, the rope digging into her wrists. She sat slumped in the passenger seat of a car, Link next to her with stern eyes concerned on the road ahead.

Zelda opened her mouth to speak, but her subconscious mind protested, and her lips closed to form a line. She kept her eyes gazing out the window, willing herself to not cry. The pain swelled through her chest, a heavy feeling that made it hard for her to breathe, as she thought of Link and his motives.

She didn't know where they were as they drove past rundown buildings. What part of Hyrule was this? The houses didn't have windows, or if they did, they were covered by something from the inside. The yards were over grown, and Zelda lost count of how many "NO TRESPASSING" signs she saw.

The houses gave away to a long stretch of grassland, the greenery going on for as long as Zelda could see. But as they drove, a small, shiny roof of a barn in the distant reflected the sun and caught Zelda's eye. She felt her body go uneasy as Link stopped the car yards away from it.

Zelda didn't even have time to protest before Link jumped out of the car and made his way to her side. She tried to push herself away from the now opened door, way from the hand that reached in to retrieve her. But Link's hand grasped onto the front of her shirt and pulled her out roughly.

She fell to the ground, dirt stinging her eyes as her vision blurred. Without a moment to waste Link gripped the rope that was tied around her hands and hauled her up on her feet.

"Walk," he ordered gruffly in her ear, but Zelda refused to move. She cried out in pain when Link's foot made contact with the back of her knee, sending her sprawling in the dirt again. As before, Link hauled her up by the ropes, forcing her to stand on her feet. Without being ordered to, Zelda began walking toward the barn.

As they neared, to Zelda's horror, she saw men stream from the barn like ants. They all held guns, making Zelda swallow hard. She felt the cool tip of the gun once more as it was held to her head, and she could feel Link's hot breath on her neck.

"Gaepora-send him out or I'll shoot her." Link's voice was dangerously dark as he spoke, and Zelda could almost feel the coldness that dripped from his words. The men stood still for a second before one disappeared inside the barn.

Everything stood still as a gentle wind blew across the plain, and as heated eyes stared Zelda and Link down. Link's breath grew short as his chest rose and fell steadily, and Zelda wasn't sure if it was from nervousness or adrenaline.

The man who disappeared into the barn finally appeared, and behind him, a very tired looking Gaepora. He casually walked pass his men, standing only feet away from Link and Zelda. The blonde girl met her father's gaze, and she pleaded with him in that one glance. Tears began to form in her eyes as he softly smiled at her.

"What is it you want, Link? Let my daughter go." Zelda found comfort in her father's deep voice, in the way he spoke with confidence that radiated from him.

"I want to treat you to what you deserve,"

"Shooting me is the best answer? What does that solve?"

"You killed Sheik, he's dead and it's in your hands." Zelda's father only chuckled darkly at Link's heated words, his eyes dark as he stared the blonde gunman down.

"Have you not learned anything? People in this business die every day. Sheik knew well what he was getting himself into when he became part of the mafia. Don't stand there and say his death is in my hands. If anything, it's in yours. If you'd never broke that oath to me all those years ago, he'd still be alive and none of this would have happened. Still, after all this time, you don't think things through, do you? I've never known you to make a rational decision." _Stop insulting him, _Zelda begged, willing her father to keep quit.

Without warning the pop of gunfire rang in Zelda's ear, causing her hearing to be muted momentarily. Her father fell before her eyes, blood escaping a wound from his face. She screamed, but it was muffled over the ringing in her ears.

Her father's men ran toward him, concerned for their leader. Zelda wriggled and writhed under Link's grasp, but he was already pulling her away from the scene and back to the car.

She was thrown into the passenger seat as the door was slammed shut and Link made his way to the driver's side. Zelda sobbed as her head began to ring and throb once more, her chest growing heavy as if something were pushing down on it.

"This had to happen, he had to get what he deserved," Link's voice came distant and stern, almost as if assuring her this _was_ the right thing. Zelda only glanced over once, and that's all it took as her anger grew too much for her to handle. She threw herself at the man driving, biting and hitting him with her head in all the spots she could. The car swerved as Link tried to dodge her and push her away, yelping in pain when her teeth sunk into his skin or when her head hit him.

"Zelda quit or you'll make us wreck!" Link yelled, finally being able to push her off him and back into her own seat, where she continued to sob, her shoulders shaking.

* * *

They sat in silence, Zelda's sobs long gone. She sat with a heavy hole in her chest, a void look on her face. Her sadness was replaced with anger, so much anger that burned deep in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't stand to look at Link, his once handsome face now a reminder of her father's death. His voice, no matter what he said or how he said it, reminded her of the deep dark voice that ordered her father to show his face.

"I will never, ever, forgive you." Zelda suddenly spoke, breaking the silence that filled the car. They had sat in the parking garage of Link's building for what seemed like hours, neither saying a word as they took in what had just happened.

"Zelda…I don't expect you to ever forgive me…I can't believe I did it. I'm…that wasn't me, I let myself get carried away…" Link's voice was soft as he stumbled to find words that wouldn't form in his jumbled mind. He looked sidelong as Zelda, at her tear streaked face, at her puffy eyes, at the flame that burned in her sapphire orbs.

"I tried to tell you, Link. I begged you, but you were persistent. You didn't listen, and look what you've done. You should let me go now, before I kill you. If I don't, I know my father's men will. You're a dead man either way, and this time, there's no one to save you."

Link leaned over, his hand reaching for her face to caress it, but as his fingers brushed her skin she pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me, ever. You're a disciple human being. You make me sick." Zelda spoke with venom and Link sat back against the driver's door, his eyes locked on the broken girl before him.

His head was in turmoil, a battle he'd been fighting with himself since they left the barn. The pop of the gunshot still rang in his ears, the way Zelda had writhed and screamed-every time he looked at the girl's face beside him-it played over and over again in his head perfectly. His chest felt heavy when he looked into her eyes; he could see the pain and anger that dwell in the beautiful blues.

"It's okay to hate me, I do too. But I love you," Link spoke gently, but Zelda refused to care. She told herself she shouldn't. She kept her eyes out the window as he continued.

"I was seven years old when I watched my dad shoot my mother and kill her. She was my world at seven years old. We stuck together, to hide from my abusive father. He turned the gun himself after she bled on the floor." Zelda slowly turned her head, peering at Link through her teary eyes. His voice was no longer gentle, but hoarse and barely a whisper. She'd never seen him like this, the sudden terror that flashed across his face.

"I was seven. I didn't know what to do, so I just ran. I had nowhere to go. Ever since…even after I found Sheik…it's just like I'm breathing through corrupted lungs. There's been this fire that's burned in me all these years." Link finally turned his eyes to Zelda, trying to smile softly at her, but it only turned into a half smile, full of sadness that stirred something in Zelda.

"You were a lucky one. You didn't have to feel that angry fire that burns inside you after watching someone you love die. And I, I took that away from you." Link's eyes were still locked on Zelda, and the girl could see the hatred that burned in the cerulean eyes. She knew the hatred wasn't meant for her, but for Link himself. Sadness left its mark on his face as a tear rolled down his cheek, but Zelda willed herself to not give in to him. How could she? He murdered her father, right there in front of her.

"I'm not feeling sorry for you," Zelda's voice deceived her thoughts, as she willed herself to be strong, but her voice cracked as her emotions grew to take over her.

"I don't want you to."

"It's just…what is wrong with you? Are you telling me this so I will forgive you?"

"No, I'm telling you this because I don't want you ending up like me. I lost my mother to my father, and still, all these years later I am holding that hatred in me. You see me, you know all the things I've done, you don't want to be that person. I'm not asking you to forgive me, nor am I asking you to not hate me, but please, Zelda, don't hold on to this hatred…it's the one thing that will tear you down more than anything…you grow bitter towards every one, just to distract yourself from missing that someone." Link had leaned across the console, his elbow resting on it as he looked into Zelda's face, his hand caressing her cheek.

"I will take you back to Impa, and put you in her care. My men and I will take care of Ganon so you won't have to worry anymore. All this will be over soon."


	14. Chapter 14

She'd been living her life how she had before. She went to school on the days she had to, and then spent her evenings with Impa. Only it wasn't the same. _She_ wasn't the same. She didn't talk about it, about all those weeks ago, when she last saw Link.

Impa didn't press the matter, knowing that it gravely upset the girl. She spent most of her time in her room, secluded from the rest of the world. The older lady knew that the girls emotions were running wild, and she didn't blame her one bit, but something was off in the girl. Impa couldn't quite place it, but her mother instinct was peeking her curiosity.

"Zelda," Impa called lightly from the other side of the door of the younger girl's room. Zelda was standing before the mirror that stood against her wall, and jumped at being caught when she saw Impa peek her head through the door. Zelda frantically sat down on the bed, smiling meekly.

"I just wanted to talk," Impa continued to speak softly as she made her way to the bed and sat on the edge, her body facing Zelda as she smiled warmly. "You hardly talk anymore. You're so quiet. Do you want to talk?"

"Impa, I'm fine. School is just tiring me," Zelda smiled, but the look in Impa's eyes told her the older woman knew better. "Really, Impa."

"If this is about Link," Impa didn't get to finish as Zelda bolted from the bed, daring eyes staring at Impa sadly.

"It's not. Please, can you not talk about it? I want to be alone," Zelda looked to the door to give Impa the hint, and the older woman took it hesitantly, turning to look back at the distraught girl before leaving, closing the door behind her quietly.

No sooner did Impa leave when it hit Zelda, and she went sprinting to the bathroom, her hand covering her mouth as she felt the familiar rise of bile. She made it to the bathroom just in time as she heaved over the toilet, her stomach wrenching as she vomited.

She lay on her back next to the toilet, sighing exhaustedly, her body tired of this onslaught of displeasure she was enduring. She closed her eyes, wishing that every thought in her mind would just dissipate, would leave her mind and free her of the dark thoughts that haunted her. Maybe it was the house that was a constant reminder. The bed she slept in every night-the same that her and Link had shared that night-she swore still smelled of the blonde man. Her emotional brain would kick in and she'd be flooded with memories of the cerulean eyed man-the one for some reason-she still found herself loving.

But how could she not miss her father? His whole life centered around protecting her, and she was forever grateful for that. She ached for the moments she'd never have to tell him just how much she loved him for what he'd done, for what he was doing. Her father was killed by the hands of the man she loved, of the man she had found comfort and security in. The thought alone made her want to vomit, but it was matter's all together different that made her bolt off the floor and slumped over the toilet once more, vomiting.

She wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet as she stood, her movements languid. She washed her mouth with cold water, the sensation hurting her teeth. As she dried her mouth, she caught glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her blonde hair was a tangled mass of curls that was painful to look at. Her face was glowing-radiating color, even though she felt anything but. She smiled tiredly at her reflection, the eyes staring back at her staying cold and still, before she reached into the drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors.

Blonde locks fell to the floor around her feet as she started cutting random strands. As each strand fell to the floor she began to feel better, as if each strand was a source of her pain, and weight come off her mind. When she was finished, she was left with her hair cut uneven above her shoulders. She smiled at herself then, the smile desolate and uneasy. She left the bathroom, not bothering to pick up the strands of hair that lay on the tile.

She crawled into bed, pulling the covers up around her as if they could block everything out and protect her, as she began to cry.

* * *

"What the fucks the matter with you?" Link mentally groaned at the demanding tone, wishing more than anything he could be left alone. "Are you still sulking over what happened?"

"Yes, I am. I did what you asked, as moronic as it was. Which by the way, I still don't understand. This whole thing is fucked up." Link growled, putting his head in his hands. As usual, his thoughts drifted toward Zelda, to what she might be doing right now. And in her mind, what she thought he had done-did she still think of him after all of it? But, he had killed her father after all, and she'd never forgive him.

"This whole thing is key to what we are doing. The less people who know, the better. Now.." The man never finished as Link turned to face him abruptly, his face contorted in anger.

"This whole thing is your damn fault! I never wanted to hurt her, and now she thinks I'm some damn monster." Link's voice rose with every word, but the man before him didn't flinch, even as Link's face came inches from his.

"I should _really_ shoot you," Link spoke low, daring, "after this. Right in the face." The man only smirked, shaking his head slightly.

"You're all temper Link. Have you not learned anything?" Link threw his hands up in aggravation as he turned to face away from the man.

"You say that so often, I guess it must be true. But I managed to stay off your radar for years." Link's smirk could be heard in his voice, and the man didn't take it too lightly. Link turned before the man left, and smiled darkly at the wound on his neck that was still fresh, and Link betted, still _very_ sore.

* * *

**Author's note: This is the shortest chapter I think I've _ever_ wrote, but I needed a chapter to kind of link us into it being weeks away from last chapter...I don't know, but I had this already to go after last chapter, I just wanted to see what everyone thought of last chapter before posting it ;)**

**P.S. daaang, some of you threatening to stop reading this if I kill anymore people! Holy smokes, just bear with me, people. **

**BEAR**

**WITH**

**ME**


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to apologize for not updating this sooner! Classes got tough there for a while and I had to get my shit together! I should be updating quicker now :)**

* * *

Link sat inside the coffee shop, holding the warm cup in his hands as he steadily gazed out the window. The sky had turned hazes of oranges and pinks as the sun began to sink down below the buildings, and the crowds of people in the street dwindled. It was this time of day that Link felt most introverted. Maybe it was the way the sky was so beautifully painted above him that reminded him of a warm smile he once longed to see. Maybe it was the stillness as the world readied for night to fall that reminded him how quiet and dark his life had become.

It had been a little over two months since his actions costed him to lose her. He sighed heavily, tearing his eyes away from the now empty street. He gulped down the rest of his coffee before standing, sighing with satisfaction as he stretched and popped his back. He nodded a curt thanks to the man standing behind the counter before he shoved the door open with his shoulder, and walked out into the quiet city. He had parked a couple blocks away, and sighed as he pushed forward down the sidewalk.

The sun was completely gone from the sky when he neared his car. The night air was cool and crisp against Link's skin, causing bumps to rise ever so slowly along his arms. He was wrapped up in his thoughts as he reached his car, absentmindedly fumbling with the keys and unlocking the car door. He slid inside, the hand with the keys automatically going for the ignition.

Something cool suddenly pressed to his temple froze his hand, keys barely in the ignition. Rustling from the backseat sent his eyes darting to the rearview mirror, a cold dead glare in his cerulean eyes. The gunman nearly dropped the gun when the blue glare was aimed his way, but he gripped the gun tighter and chuckled darkly.

"We meet again," the deep sadistic voice Link knew all too well finally spoke, filling the car with venom. The gun was pushed harder against Link's temple, but the blonde refused to flinch or move away.

"What are you up to now?" Link answered simply, eyes locked on the dark silhouette in the backseat. Another chuckle emerged from the darkness, drawn out and breathy.

"Heard you went and killed Gaepora. My, that's a mighty feat," the barrel of the gun slid down Link's temple, tracing his jawline slowly. "There are rumors," the voice continued, before there was a hot breath on Link's neck. The blonde still didn't flinch, still didn't move as a tongue licked the spot behind his ear. "Rumors that Gaepora is still alive."

"I killed him," Link stated defiantly, fighting back the burning instinct to turn slightly and grasp the man by the throat.

"Just like that? No, my Link, I'd say it was staged. Gaepora's men still operate, and men don't carry out orders without someone giving those orders. I want you to tell me where he is." Link breathed deeply, but never took his eyes off Ghirahim.

"I see, you won't speak, just as I would imagine you doing. You're a good man, Link," Ghirahim's voice was laced with venom as he pulled the gun away from Link's face, before smashing it against Link's temple. The blonde instantly went limp, his head hitting the window hard.

* * *

He could hear the faint pounding of rain and roar of thunder as his eyes finally started to open. Pain shot through his head, and as he came to, he bolted straight up, his mind already on alert. He was still in his car, and as he turned quickly to gaze in the backseat, he was alone. He slumped back against the seat, scratching at his neck furiously.

His phone rang, causing him to jump and sending more pain throughout his body. He reached for the phone hesitantly, looking at the number on the screen before answering.

"Where the hell are you?" The voice boomed on the other end, barely giving Link enough time to greet the other.

"I ran into a little trouble. I'm not sure if I should come back to the safe house right now. They might be following me." The other end went silent as the man was left wondering.

"Whose following you?"

"Ganon's men. Ghirahim, actually. He was in my car waiting for me, and then he just left. They're up to something." Link waited again as the other end went quiet.

"What do they want with you, anyway?"

"They've figured us out; your plan isn't as bullet proof as you initially thought. Way-to-fucking-go." Link ended the call before even hearing what the other had to say, started the car, and pulled out of the parking space swiftly. He didn't know where he'd go, but as he looked to his dash, where the date was displayed, he saw it was Thursday. He turned at the next light, his mind on a one way track as he headed to the University.

* * *

He was slouched down in the seat, fingers pushing his lips against his teeth as he nibbled on them nervously. What was he doing here anyway? His free hand drummed against the steering wheel as his eyes were locked on the university building. People began to emerge from them, but as he grazed their faces, none of them were familiar.

He was about to give up, feeling foolish at what he'd done, when he saw her. He sunk down more in the seat, eyes fixed on her like a heated target. She was walking alone, arms folded across her chest as she securely held a book to her. An electric bolt shot through Link, heating up his stomach and moving his chest expeditiously.

She had cut her hair short-in a bob style that framed her face. It wasn't just her hair that was different, something else was too. Link couldn't figure it out, but there was _something_. He found himself smiling as he watched her move a strand of hair from her face. The smile was instantly replaced with a stern cold glare as a boy came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He was tall with a lean frame, and dark black hair that hung loosely around his face.

A fire pit opened in Link's stomach as he felt himself flush with anger and a bit of jealously. He was already out of the car and walking towards Zelda's without much thought, his pace quick and determined. He leaned up against the drivers side door, folding his arms across his chest as his eyes were set steadily on the man with black hair, his arm still around Zelda's waist.

Link could now see the smile spread across Zelda's face as she looked up at the man, and Link watched as her lips moved as she spoke something he could not hear to the man. This only made the darkness in Link's eyes grow, and he felt his fingers twitch as the anger swelled up inside him. The two grew closer, and it was the man who noticed Link first.

His green eyes looked confused as he saw Link there, and Zelda followed the confused look until her eyes fell upon the man leaning on her car door. Her world seemed to freeze only for a moment before a thrill ran through her, bumps rising on her skin as she locked eyes with cerulean ones. She was speechless, and suddenly the hand around her waist became all too noticeable. She saw Link's eyes shift from her to the arm around her, and then to the man next to her. She knew the dark look in those eyes all too well, and she became nervous about the situation.

"I'll see you around, okay?" Zelda spoke softly to the man beside her, his green eyes still locked with Link in a heated glare. He finally tore his eyes away long enough to smile and say goodbye, before he looked at Link once more, and turned to leave.

"Who was that?" Link asked sharply, staring at the back of the man's head.

"He's just a friend. His name is Lee. What are you doing here?" Zelda suddenly felt the anger she'd held onto for so long towards Link start to rise, and she attempted to push pass him to unlock her car. Link didn't move, but unfolded his arms to place his hands on her shoulders.

"I missed you, Zelda." Zelda opened her mouth to say _I missed you too, _but caught herself. She only glared, hoping that she looked tough and hard on the outside, because inside, she was anything but.

"Go away, Link." She tried to push pass him again, but he held onto her firm. Zelda was taken by surprise when Link cupped her face in his hands and leaned down, placing a passionate kiss on her lips. Even when she was raging war on him in her mind, she couldn't help herself as she kissed him back.

Link broke the kiss after a few moments, gazing down at the girl with bright eyes. He leaned his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes, sucking in air as he breathed her in.

"I fucked up." Link whispered as he pulled Zelda tighter to him. She didn't move, nor say anything as they stood in silence.

Zelda finally pulled away, utterly confused by her emotions that seemed to contradict each other. She smiled warily at him, as she watched him scratch vigorously at his neck. Her eyes were questioning, but Link didn't seem to notice. He just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him, resting his head on top hers.

"I don't understand, Link," Zelda finally spoke up quietly, her voice muffled as her face was pressed against Link's chest. "Why now? What made you come back all of a sudden?"

"You can only miss someone so much before it really starts to affect you. I just wanted to see you, but then I saw you with him and that gave me the power to actually confront you."

"And what now, Link?" Zelda pulled herself away from Link again, this time taking a few steps back and folding her arms as if to hide herself. Link's eyes looked at anything but Zelda's, a faint desolate smile forming on his lips as his eyes finally rested on the ground.

"I just wanted to see you one last time. If Ganon doesn't kill me, your father will after all this is over with." Link started to walk away before a hand grabbed his arm, and he stood still.

"My father?" Link finally looked at Zelda, only to nod, as if telling her '_yes, he's alive'__. _"You didn't kill him?"

"It was part of a plan; if they thought he was dead they'd stop hunting you. But they know he's alive, and now they've come after me full force." Link scratched at his neck again, looking at Zelda sadly. "They've planted something in me, and I'm not sure what's going to happen."

"Let's get it out, Link!" Zelda reached for Link's neck, where a red spot was now visible. Link caught her delicate had in his, and slowly brought it to his face and rubbed the back of it against his cheek.

"It's already done." He closed his eyes as Zelda's soft skin against his caused his skin to prickle with a chill.

"But Link-" Link cut Zelda's sentence short with a kiss, planted softly against her lips.

"Can we go somewhere?" Link asked softly against her lips. Zelda only nodded.

* * *

The forest was too dark for Zelda's liking at night. Link seemed to know exactly where he was going as he led her through the underbrush. His hand was wrapped tightly around hers, as if letting go meant she'd go as well. Nothing seemed familiar as he led her to a fallen tree, and hauled her up onto a log. It took her a moment, but she soon realized it was the same spot her and Link had visited what seemed like ages ago.

"If you would have just told me then, maybe this wouldn't have happened." Link was already shaking his head as Zelda spoke.

"It was better to keep it hidden, even from you. There's no point in talking about what would have been, because what really is, is already taking place."

"What's going to happen now?"

"I just want you to do what you've been doing. I'm going to try to figure all this out. I just wanted to see you, if-you know-it's the last time I do. And I don't want my last moments alive to be ones with you mad at me." Link smiled, but only saw that his words struck a sensitive spot with Zelda, and he leaned up, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Link, I've been thinking, and about your parents-about what you told me-"

"Don't worry about it. I only told you because I wanted you to know that I had lost someone close to me too, so that you wouldn't feel alone. But, you didn't lose anyone in the end, so it all worked out." Link forced a smile, but Zelda could see through the façade.

"Link, I know what happened when you were younger is why you act like you do, and all this time I've been away from you just made me think that you need someone. That what happened is why you push people away and why you get angry like you do..." Zelda spoke quietly as her words were soft. "I don't want this to be it, Link. You're still mad at the world for what happened, and that's not a good way to go. Let me help you." Link smiled as he leaned up to kiss the underside of Zelda's chin.

"It's been a while since someone took care of me." Link finally spoke, his face still buried in the underside of Zelda's chin. Zelda squeezed the dip between Link's neck and shoulder before she spoke.

"Then let me take care of you, Link."

* * *

"Were you followed?" Gaepora asked the moment Link stepped through the door. Link only shook his head, grunting in response.

"What the hell happened? They ambushed you and then...just let you go? Don't you think there's something not adding up?" A steady hand on Link's shoulder pulled him around, so that he was looking into the blue eyes of Gaepora. The older man caught sight of Link scratching his neck, where a blotchy red spot started to form. Gaepora's eyes went round when it struck him, but before he had the chance to speak, one of his men burst through the door.

"They're here, they've found the safe house." The man was out of breath and doubled over, resting his hands on his knees. Gaepora swung around, facing Link with a glare.

"They planed a tracking device in you. It's there, in your neck," Link's hand suddenly stopped scratching the spot on his neck and his fingers began to probe the irritated area. He didn't feel any lumps are anything out of the ordinary, except for the intense heat that radiated from the spot.

"We'll have to cut it out," Gaepora spoke, reaching in his pocket to fish for a knife. Link's eyes went wide as he felt a lump form in his throat and he slowly took a step back.

"You can't cut it out! It's too deep in there! I'd bleed to death before you get it."

"Nonsense. Hold still," Gaepora made a move forward, knife held out in front of him, but Link was quicker. He darted to the side, far out of reach of the mad man.

"Link, it's the only way! Grab him!" Gaepora ordered for his men, who willingly without hesitation, grabbed Link. It took three to hold down the frantic struggling blonde as Gaepora stood over him with the knife.

"You're out of your mind! What if you hit my jugular vein? I'd bleed out right here!" Link was frantic as he struggled against the restraints. He tried to pull his arms free from the grasp of the men, but they only pulled tighter. He tried to kick at Gaepora, but he was soon hauled to the floor where the third man held him down with a heavy knee in his back.

"Then that will give me one less threat to worry about." Gaepora's words only fueled Link's struggles. Link grunted in pain as he felt the prick of the knife, and as warm blood began to trickle down his neck.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: first off, I want to apologize deeply for how long this took for me to update. A lot of stuff happened...(not really, it's just nice to sound interesting...)**

**second off, I know some of you won't like this, but I couldn't help myself...so enjoy this chapter...**

***evil laughing***

* * *

"Are you leading them here, is that what this is? Are you as much a traitor as you've always been?" Gaepora spat in Link's face. The blonde was forced to stand as two of Gaepora's men held him up on his feet, their hands on either side of his arms. Blood trickled in a slow flow down Link's neck, where Gaepora had attempted in vain to get the device out of his flesh.

"I always thought you to be a fool, but not as stupid to unacknowledged that they had inserted a tracking device in you." Gaepora reached forward and jerked the blonde's head up, forcefully making Link's eyes meet with his.

"I didn't know it was a tracking device. I simply thought it was something that would slowly kill me. I thought that's why they just left me there." His voice was hoarse as he winced in pain-any movement he made caused his neck to burn. The cloud of suspicion still shown darkly in the older man's blue orbs, and Link wanted nothing more than to break free and knock the man in the face. He growled deep in his throat with frustration as he glared darkly back at the man.

"Trust me, I'd want nothing more than for you to be dead right now. But I did not bring them here to kill you; it was not on purpose. Instead of standing here falsely accusing me, why don't we think of a way out of here so we both don't die." Link's voice was nothing more than a dark growl, his eyes content on the ones looking back at him, the gazes clashed together in a dark heavy intensity, and the men around them felt the tension in the air.

"Very well. But it seems you cannot follow me as they will track you. The only reasonable choice I am left with is to kill you," the older man spoke the last sentence with a hint of a smile on his face, his tone apathetic.

"Or you could just send me on my way, and I'll lead them away from you." Link countered Gaepora, his voice even and daring. The older man arched an eyebrow high, his eyes searching Link's face as if it had answers to his unspoken question.

"Why are you so keen on helping me?" Gaepora inquired with a cock of his head.

"It's not because I want to help you, it's because I'd rather not die right now." The room was silent as gun shoots and shouts could be heard outside, and Gaepora suddenly turned before speaking over his shoulder.

"Let him go. If I don't kill him, I know Ganon's mean will, so it's a win win either way."

* * *

Link sprinted to his car, a hand pressed over his neck tightly as he bled. He knew he wouldn't die, but damn it all if the pain wasn't intense. He started his car and pulled away from the shouts and the madness that had ensued and peeled off down the road. He could only lead them so far before they would catch on, and he didn't know what to do once that time came.

He'd have to figure out a way to get the device out of his neck. Surly with the proper care and tools it could be done, but he needed to stay on the move. He reached into his pocket and fished for his phone. He dialed the number he'd never forget and impatiently waited for the other to answer.

"Telma," Link breathed when the other end picked up. "I have a favor."

"Oh Lord. Every time you say that I can't help but to run and hide. What is it this time?"

"Get whatever you need and be ready, I'm picking you up. I have a tracking device lodged in my neck and I need it out. I've tried but well, I'm just bleeding everywhere and really dizzy, I've lost a lot of blood and..."

"Just get here." The other end went dead before Link could even speak another word. The blonde pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the now blank screen with a dumbfounded look, but headed for Telma's place nonetheless.

He could see the older woman standing outside, her bag slung over her shoulder. Link pulled up to the curb hastily and watched impatiently as she climbed into the passenger seat. With a quick look into the rear view mirror, the dark SUV was still following him as it had been since he left the safe house. His attention was jerked back to the road as he peeled off once more.

"Don't you ever learn," Telma was lecturing in her deep voice, already setting to work on Link's neck. The pain was almost unbearable, but Link gritted his teeth as he kept an eye on the road.

Telma picked and prodded at the wound with long skinny tweezers, but it felt to Link as if she was jabbing him with a knife.

"Fuck me running! What the hell are you doing?" Link demanded, pulling away from the woman.

"Honey, it's not like pulling a hair, the sucker is deep in there. Now man up, you've got balls now act like it!" With that she plunged back in, searing pain shooting over Link's body. He clenched the steering wheel and grunted, his head spinning as he continued to drive down the street full of cars. He swerved a couple times, nearly crashing into on coming cars.

"A-ha! I've got it!" Telma gave a tug and Link nearly yelped in pain as she pulled the small chip from his skin. She held it up high proudly, blood dripping from its surface. "Now what?"

"Throw it out the window!" Link grumbled, hitting the button to roll the window down. Telma tossed it out and turned to smile at Link.

"Now we've got to get you patched up." She set to work, cleaning the deep wound thoroughly before putting the stitches in. Link sat calmly as he had stitches put in more times than he could remember, the feeling almost normal for him.

"Telma, I'm going to have to take you to one of our safe houses. Ganon's men know you have connections with me, so they will be after you now as well." Link spoke as Telma began putting her supplies back into her bag. She shifted in the seat, her eyes steady as they gazed over the man before her.

"Honey, you know damn well I can take care of myself. I don't need no safe house."

"Telma, please. I really don't want anything happening to you because of me."

"You're only saying that because if something _did_ happen to me, no one would be there to save your ass." Telma laughed heartedly before laying a hand on Link's shoulder lovingly.

"But I guess it wouldn't hurt to lay low for awhile."

* * *

The blonde haired man made sure he had lost the black SUV before heading to the only safe house that had not yet been discovered. He hadn't been to this one in quiet some time, but he usually avoided it. It was where they kept civilians who interfered with their work-who could not be dealt with in ways they would gang members.

Link led Telma up the steps and into the stone foyer, where he was instantly greeted by a girl with blue hair.

"Are you here to let us go home now?" It was Navi, her eyes full of hope and longing. Link only pushed her aside, and stepped into the rest of the house. He saw Saria, sitting at the table in the next room, her eyes locked on him darkly.

"Are you adding another prisoner to this Godforsaken house?" Saria growled as she stood quickly from her seat. She made her way to Link, her eyes never leaving his. "And Zelda...we need to know if she's okay. This is the first time I've seen you since that day! You can't just take us away and not tell us anything! Where is she? What is going on?" Link blinked rapidly at her sudden volley of questions, but ignored them as he turned to Telma.

"This is where you'll be staying until all of this is over. I assure you, it's not as bad as you think." He smiled apologetically before turning to leave.

He was stopped by a sudden smack to his back, and he turned slowly to see the green haired girl standing there, her hands in fists and her eyes fiery with anger.

"We want to leave!" Her voice was pleading, but her face was pinched up with anger. Link leaned down close to her, his eyes locked on her like a missile.

"You'd want to stay here than be out there where they can find you, I guarantee that. Be grateful I sent you here instead of the other option I was considering, which I'm sure you wouldn't like." His lips were pressed into a fine line as his eyes were menacing, and the anger on the girls face morphed into fear as she stepped back.

With an arrogant stride, Link left the safe house. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed the number he dreaded the most. He hated calling Gaepora; it was as if he was reporting back to his boss, and Link was his own boss.

* * *

Impa sense something was wrong the moment Zelda stepped through the door. She could tell something was always wrong with the girl, but tonight it was different. The older woman was tired of the heavy, dark air that seemed to float around the young girl, and she thought it best that tonight she'd put an end to it.

"Zelda, sit. We need to have a talk." Although the girl made no noise, Impa saw the annoyance flash across the girl's sapphire eyes. The girl sat down without a word and propped her head on her hand. Her eyes were averted to the floor as she sat slumped over. Impa sat across from her, gray eyes locked sadly on the young girl.

"Zelda, it's not good to keep things bottled in. One day you're just going to explode and it's not going to be good." Impa spoke softly, her tone pathetic.

"I just feel that if I don't talk about it, it won't seem real and I can just pretend none of it happened." Zelda's eyes were still on the floor, her posture poor as she continued to sit still.

"Honey, that's not a good way to look at it."

"I saw Link tonight," the girl's sudden statement caused Impa's eyes to widen and her mouth to hang open slightly.

"You what?"

"Did you know that my fathers death was faked? All of it, did you know?" The air was stilled as blue eyes met gray in a clash of anger and pity. It was silent for a moment before Zelda laughed deeply.

"Of course you knew. Just like you knew that Link was only there to protect me from Ganon-but you never told me. All of it, just lies. That's all you people are good for." The anger left Zelda's lips like icy knifes, taking Impa's words away momentarily.

"Now Zelda, I know you're upset, but there's no need to be angry..."

"No need to be angry? I have so many reasons to _be angry!_ Where do I even begin? I'm angry at my stupid father because he brought this stupid mess to me! I'm angry at stupid Link because he only made this mess worse! But I'm really angry with my stupid self because I let myself get fooled over and over again. It's like every time I think I finally understand, it's taken away from me and I'm thrown into another one of their lies." Zelda shook her head, her voice once full of anger now dwindled down to a mere whisper. "I wanted to tell him, Impa. I really wanted to tell him, but I'm not even sure how. There's just so much going on right now."

"Tell him what, honey?" Impa prodded gently, reaching over and taking the girl's hand tenderly. Zelda suddenly looked away from her loving gaze and focused it back on the floor before letting out a pitiful sob.

"I'm pregnant, Impa. But I don't know how to tell Link." Zelda could feel the heated stare bore into her skull, but she remained looking at the floor out of fear of seeing the true look in Impa's eyes.

"Oh, Zelda, honey. I suspected you had feelings for him, but-but not this. Honey," Impa chuckled lightly when Zelda finally met her gaze, fear in her eyes, "don't look so scared of me! You know I will always be by your side no matter what-and this is no different."

"But my father..." Zelda left the sentence hanging, knowing Impa would understand. The older woman did, and with a wave of her hand said:

"Oh honey, Link is even more of a dead man once your father finds out-for sure."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: This is a really short chapter, but I'm just now getting back into the groove of updating every other day or so, bear with me! Also, thanks for the reviews! Really pushes me to update faster!**

* * *

The dark courtyard was empty below, and an eerie silence fell over the two men. The only sound that could be heard was their shallow breaths in the small confined space.

"Something isn't right," Gaepora spoke, his eyes glancing around the empty place. "There's no one here. Where are they? My men pinpointed this as their hideout...so where are they?"

"I'm not sure. I know his men followed me after I left your hideout." Link spoke uncertainly, his brow furrowed.

"Where did you lead them to when you left my hideout? Did you do something to them?"

"Jesus, I told you I lost them. I didn't do anything to them." Link narrowed his eyes at the man in frustration, having told him several times what had happened after he'd left.

"Well...where did you go before you led them to my safe house? Maybe they're there terrorizing your men and searching for you." Link rolled his eyes at the man's statement. He hadn't went anywhere except to talk to...

"Zelda," Link breathed, his eyes growing wide with fear and his face pale. Gaepora arched an eyebrow at the man, leaning over to peer closer in his eyes.

* * *

The cool night's breeze felt soothing against Zelda's flush, heated face. She sat with her eyes closed, her mind a wandering mess. Impa had long been asleep, and although Zelda was glad to be alone, she had found comfort in the words Impa had spoken to her. It was glad to tell someone the secret she had been keeping, and to hear that in the end, everything would turn out alright.

The porch light provided her only light, casting the rest of the wrap around deck in darkness. Zelda wasn't fond of the darkness, but out here, she was sure she was safe. She huddled in around herself, shivering slightly as she did so. An ominous chill slid down her back suddenly, and as she turned to look to her right, a hand shot out of the darkness and secured itself over her mouth.

Her arms began to flail helplessly as she screamed against the hand. She was pulled roughly off the swing and onto her feet as she was pushed off the porch. She stiffened her legs, refusing to walk, but the attempt was in vain as she was kicked roughly in the backs of her knees. She screamed for Link in her head, hoping that wherever he took off to that night, he was alright and would come to her rescue like he always had. She prayed with her being that he would be there, that he knew she was in trouble. She shut her eyes tight as she cried silently, her body being pushed roughly into the darkness.

* * *

"You...what? You've got to be fucking kidding me." Gaepora's voice was ringing in the empty lot, and Link tried everything to get the big guy to lower his voice.

"I was checking up on her. You know, seeing if she was still _fucking alive_, since you dropped off the whole Goddamn chart altogether. I did not know they were tracking me. I have a pretty good feeling that they have her-they know you're not dead, and they've went back to the initial plan. I told you," Link pushed two fingers against each of his temples before shoving them harshly in Gaepora's direction, "I fucking told you this plan of yours was idiotic. And, instead of doing what _I _wanted to do, you dick poked around and waited until they caught on. We should have invaded this place weeks ago." Link's heated words were spoken in a harsh whisper, the words causing a red angry flush to slowly creep over Gaepora's face.

"You're a Goddam fool, have been since the moment I met you. You act on impulse and take nothing into consideration. Dust that brain of yours off and use it once in a while." The dark words hit a cord in Link, and the man stepped forward, his face only inches from Gaepora's.

"I oughta knock your dick in the dirt," Link growled, his eyes narrowing into slits. Gaepora's mouth opened as the man prepared to fire back, but closed as he changed his mind. Link could see he was thinking about something, his eyes boring holes into Link's.

"For right now, I think we need to focus our attention on Zelda, and getting her to safety. As much as I'd like to knock your head off your shoulders, I need you to help me find my daughter." It was silent as Gaepora's somewhat of a compromise hung stiff in the air. Link searched the man's face over before letting out a deep breath.

"Alright. I say we stay here, if they have her they will be bringing her back here." Gaepora was already shaking his head, and Link clenched his fists tightly to hold back the punch he wanted to deliver.

"I'm not waiting around while they have my daughter. It's hard telling what they'll do to her." Gaepora turned to leave, sure Link would follow him, when a hand reached out and grabbed his arm. He turned to face Link, their eyes holding a steady glare.

"Do you remember the words that you had just spoken? About how foolish it is to act on impulse? I'm surer than shit that they have her. Where else would they take her but their hideout? A place they think we know nothing about? We need to stay and wait. If all else fails, and they don't bring her here, I'm sure we'll over hear where they have taken her."

A deep sigh left Gaepora's lips heavily, as he cocked his head, his eyes searching Link's.

"I guess you're right. I just don't want to be cooped up here with you all damn night. One of us is bound to kill the other before the sun comes up."


End file.
